Trix Madness
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: Ever wanted to see Omnitrixs or Ultimatrix variants and see them in human form? Well, this is the place for you! From supernatural based to the most outlandish ideas, we show you the romance, the wackiness and the insanity that is called Trix Madness! (No Ben was harmed in the production of this series.)
1. Chapter 1- Toontrix

Jessica (Toontrix): Allows the user to turn into toon based versions of the main canon aliens.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the realms of possibility, we find ourselves wondering. What other kinds of objects can be used or changed? Like a sword or a shield or just a big ass mother fucking weapon. But in this instance, let's look at the Omnitrix and it's counterparts of canon, and flip them around, and yes, the AI's will have human forms, I mean look at the Unitrix! She's hot!

Anyway, welcome to Trix Madness.

Xxxx

-Bellwood-

We find ourselves in the medium sized town of Bellwood where all sorts of crazy stuff tends to go down. Some of which included the annoying biker gangs that kept on throwing bottles of alcohol at random people.

"YAHOOOOOO!"

"YEAH!"

"BEER!"

"CARNAGE!"

With the police rolling in to try and stop them. But for some reason, they were ineffective in doing their job as the biker gangs rode all over the place and caused mass chaos.

"YAHOOOOO!"

The people on the streets ran for cover and shelter.

"YAHOOOO!" One of the bikers cried out before throwing a beer bottle into the street.

Right now though they were driving towards one person crossing the street. And didn't stop!

"YAHOOOO!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

He turned before frowning and reached to his wrist.

The bikers looked lost at this before a flash of black and white energy came from the spot and the world turned into a comic page.

"Hey! What the!?" One yelled out while looking like a drawing as his bike was just a pile of noodles.

"What the hells going on!?"

That was when a giant steam roller came right at the bikers.

"Ahhh!"

SQUASH!

Which caused them to turn into pancakes, but...were still alive.

"That's for dangerous driving." said a figure of a black and white man while appearing next to one of the 'pancakes'. "Next time look both ways for incoming steamrollers."

The 'pancakes' groaned while the figure pulled out an air pump out of nowhere and started inflating them into balloons.

"Time to take you to the cops."

Beep beep beep.

"Oh you gotta be-"

FLASH!

That was when the world returned to normal as the 'balloons' turned into giant unnatural balls of flesh.

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed while the onlookers became terrified at the sight.

"Another days work." The figure said while unfazed at the sight of giant flesh balloons. "I need a nice cold smoothie."

"AHHHH!" a woman screamed while the crowd ran away in fear.

The figure walked back down the street and whistled a tune to themselves.

(Later)

-Joe's Dinner-

The person sipped over half their smoothie in one gulp and sighed. "That hit the spot."

The owner shivered while he was busy making a shake for another group of kids. 'Please finish up and leave.'

The person looked at the smoothie before saying. "Can I get a float?"

"S-Sure thing, coming right up."

The figure smiled while we get a better look at the still unknown figure. It looked like a young teen with short brown hair and wearing a black bowler hat with black overalls and a long sleeved white button up shirt with loafers. On his left sleeve, it looked like a large gauntlet with black and white colors with vintage film reels connecting the sides of it like a bow to the large silver lense that seemed to have black curtains on it to keep it from getting damaged.

This was Benjamin Kirby 'Disney', a drifter and overall unknown in this town who claims to be a distant relative to Walt Disney, although said artist denies such allegations. About fifteen and unable to keep a job for more than ten seconds, he's been a fearful person in the eyes of the town, especially when they keep thinking he's a communist experiment gone wrong. Doesn't help when some have seen his 'tricks' happen and fuel the rumors.

"Ah!" He sighed in a very chipper voice. "Thanks for the float sir."

"No problem, happy to be of service." He said nervously as Benjamin began to pull out a pen from his sleeve and began drawing on his napkin. 'I better get out of here through the back. He's a monster!' The man thought in fear while Benjamin was busy doodling some cartoons, very good ones at that.

"Hmm, a little bit here, and a little here.' He thought before noticing the arm was off. 'Oh fuck. I accidentally made the right arm too long. Better fix it.' he erased the arm and started over again.

"Your float sir."

"Oh thank you." He said while the glass was placed on the table with a thud.

A young girl with blond hair and green eyes walked in and saw the doodle, which looked like a small dog with a top hat and overalls. "What's that supposed to be?"

"Oh him? Mister Pongo, billionaire extraordinary and party animal." Benjamin said with a smile. "Just came up with him just a few minutes ago."

"Huh, decent."

"Want me to make you one?" He asked while taking another napkin. "Human or animal?"

"Surprise me."

Benjamin began doodling while the strange gauntlet started to glow a dark gray color and seemed to leak a black substance from the lense to the pen itself.

The girl gasped in shock as the pen started to doodle a woman with an hourglass body, large breasts with hair covering the nipples, two angel like wings, and had a pair of overalls.

"There. Meet Venus in overalls!" Benjamin smiled as the ink vanished instantly into a cloud of smoke. "What do you think?"

"W-What was that?!"

"What was what?" He asked as the teens in the diner started to become antsy and paranoid.

"The ink!"

"Oh that, just my reserves." He chuckled merrily. "So want me to autograph this?"

"Ahhh!" she screamed running out followed by the other teens.

"..." he looked at the man at the counter. "The youths today right? Crazy and paranoid about those reds."

The man groaned and passed out.

"..." Benjamin got up and paid for the meal, with a dollar. "It's not much but here you go."

The man didn't speak as Benjamin made his way out.

All the while the gauntlet kept on glowing.

(Later)

-A small motel-

Benjamin sighed while laying on his cheap yet comfortable bed. "Sometimes the simplest things in life are cheap."

Beep beep.

He looked at his gauntlet and saw a small black and white cartoon playing, one that looked like a small frog with whiskers. 'Not him.'

"**Benjamin.**" The frog said. "**I'm here to get your annual report. And no you will not distract me with a fake octopus, I despise your ink based pranks.**"

"Lighten up Azy."

"**It's Azmuth.**"

"I like my name for you better."

"**Sigh. Look, I want a real report on the Toontrix's systems. After all, I gave it to you for a good reason.**"

"Besides making it after getting trapped on a planet of cartoons?"

"**...besides that little encounter with the Toonsapians. And stop bringing that up.**" He sighed while pinching his nose, or lack of one.

"Why? You were funny in the cartoon."

"**It was an instant transmission, not a cartoon.**"

"Potato patato."

Azmuth frowned.

"Anyway, the toon's are fine. Even got some laughs out of them."

"**Aka you using physics breaking ideas to kill.**"

"Physics?"

"**Right, your species is new to that concept. But regardless, you killed your own kind with unnatural shenanigans.**" he frowned. "**Do you have any idea on what the concept of right and wrong are?**"

"Yes, but when I'm a toon I'm trying to have fun."

"**At the expense of others. If this keeps up I'll be forced to destroy the Toontrix and leave you at the nearest police station. Do you want that Benjamin?**"

He groaned and shook his head. "No."

"**Then don't kill.**"

That was when the cartoon ended with the words _End_ in bold white letters.

"Ugh! Spoilsport." Benjamin grumbled while twisting the lense and watched several icons of various cartoon characters. "Now, how do you even watch cartoons on this thing?" 'Hopefully it's like a radio or tv knob.'

He kept on twisting it over and over which went on for half an hour.

All the while not noticing the gauntlet was turning bright gray.

"Come on give me something." he grumbled. "I'm gonna die of boredom at this rate."

That was when the lense started to glow and ooze ink on the ground.

"Oh that's just dandy!" he groaned sitting up. "Now Azy's gonna get on my ass about this!"

The ink kept on oozing while it formed a large puddle on the ground that glistened like shoe polish.

Benjamin groaned at this. "The manager is gonna kick my ass when he sees this."

The ink laid there on the red carpet as it seemed to be both solid and liquid at the same time. It then suddenly moved a little to the left of the bed.

"Wait, what the hell is it doing?"

The ink moved to the side before moving to the middle of the room and started to bubble.

"Something tells me I should run, so I'll do it!" Benjamin said before seeing the ink bubbling up and turned into a giant clamshell. "...what the?"

It slowly opened up while black orchestral instruments began to play _The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down_.

(Insert The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down)

"Am I having some kind of stroke?" He said as the shell slowly opened up and the music kept on playing loudly. "I knew that beer was ba...ba...ba...holy smokes!"

That was when the shell opened and revealed a tall black and white woman with long black hair that reached to her legs, a giant ass and H cup breasts, wearing a strapless white and black singing gown, high heels, had black ink covering her hands like gloves and had a small lense like curtain above her cleavage, laying on her side with one leg up as she winked and blew a large black heart at Benjamin.

Benjamin shook his head with his eyes popping out and flew over while staring the woman over, popped back into his head, before his tongue unrolled on the floor with a mini version whistling and making wolf whistles on the edge before it rolled back into his mouth with him panting like a dog.

The woman chuckled before saying in a semi seductive voice. "Looks like the Toonsapian DNA mixed with your own. Well I'll be colored blue and called a blue babe."

A large cartoon bull appeared next to her and bellowed before vanishing.

"Like there cow." She chuckled before getting out of the shell. "So nice to meet you properly Benjamin."

He checked his breath and smoothed his hair before hooking his thumbs under his overalls. "Good to meet you ma'am, I am Benjamin, not Mr. Disney. Mr. Disney was my father."

"I already know you." She deadpanned while putting her hands on her hips. "Been around you since Hollywood, when you got into a fight with a few too many drunks."

"Hey, how do you know that? I'm pretty sure I'd know if a tall drink of water like you was there." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Simple." She pointed to the gauntlet. "I'm the AI or anthropomorphic representation of the Toontrix."

"...say what?"

"I'm the physical form of your device." She sighed while a storm cloud appeared on her head. "Really, and here I thought you wanted to meet the gal that saved your skin."

"Woah woah woah, back it up." he looked at the gauntlet. "You mean to say that you're the little lady living in here? Come on, that's a bit ...silly."

"Hypocrisy doesn't suit you." She countered. "And I'm not alive, I'm a machine that evolves. As for my appearance, Toonsapian morphology slows me to take an ink based form that allows me to shape my body based on reaction and luck. Like a cartoon to put it mildly."

"Wow, my own real cartoon gal? Woohoo!"

"Again, I'm not a cartoon. I'm an AI machine based on a cartoon." She crossed her arms and frowned cutely. "I'm not that crazy of a gal to try hitting people with mallets."

"Aw don't pout babe," he moved over and put his hand on her waist. "What say you and me go out and grab ourselves a couple of sasparillas?"

"Right after you get a job." She smiled. "I really am getting bored of the drifter life and want a steady job for either me or you."

"Aw come on, what's wrong with my lifestyle? I go all around this great country, do what I wanna do, and don't gotta get held down by nothing."

"You're broke, have rotting clothes and you smell like a camel's backside."

And cue a camel appearing next to her before vanishing into the ink.

"Aw come on, why you gotta be like that?" he frowned. "I can grab a shower right here."

"Alright." She moved his arm away from her waist. "You take a shower, then we can get some drinks." She then pointed to the Toontrix. "By the way, you still can use it, but I can cancel it if you try killing. And yes, I heard it from papa."

"Papa?"

"Azy." She sighed.

"Oh!"

"Will be waiting here until your done." She said before laying on the bed, stomach first, and showed off her ass to Benjamin.

Said teen smiled and chuckled before going to the bathroom. 'Jackpot.'

(A bit later)

Benjamin sighed while in the nude and drying himself off with a brown towel. "Who knew I needed that? I figured I was clean enough."

As he got to the bed, he saw the woman, now in a swimsuit, swimming in a large fish bowl with sharks in it. "Holy smokes!"

She jumped out of the water while the sharks formed a large star as she landed on the top. "Good work you guys."

A crowd of fish cheered while throwing roses at the sharks.

"Yes, shower them in praise." She waved before jumping down as the sharks and crowd vanished. "Oh hello Benjamin. Just doing some swimming."

"Wow...that was great! It was like I was watching a cartoon play out right in front of me. Do it again."

She shrugged before beckoning him closer to her and, once her got into place, pulled down her top to reveal...two bombs.

BOOM!

That left him covered in soot. He coughed and hit his chest while she chuckled.

"Boobie trap, gets men all the time." She smirked while Benjamin coughed. "How was that?"

"That...was a tease."

She pulled her top back on. "So ready for the date or the job hunting?"

"Date, finding a job can wait, especially when I'm clean for ya." he grinned.

She moved her hip onto his side. "Then get a move on, I'm not getting any younger." She then added. "Plus I can't really die unless you break me, which you wouldn't dare...right?"

"Damn right, what kinda bozo would shoot themselves in the foot and get rid of a fine gal like you?"

"...that was oddly specific Benjamin."

"I'm saying it's not gonna happen."

She walked towards the door, her ass somehow got getting bigger as it jiggled like jello.

'Humina humina humina.'

(In town)

The two walked down the street while it was very...abandoned and devoid of people for some reason. Well besides the fact that two 'reds' were 'attacking' the town but that couldn't possibly be them right?

"Huh, this place was filled up earlier, wonder what happened?"

"Must be the smell of your cologne." She joked while her ass still jiggled like crazy, for some reason.

"Hey, it's all I could get my hands on."

"True, but come. Let's get a drink at that establishment." She said pointing to the restaurant in front of them, which seemed to have a lot more people than usual. "And please stop looking at my rump."

"Sorry babe, but there's so much I can't look at anything else."

"You want me to make it smaller? I can arrange that." She deadpanned while Benjamin paled in horror.

"Uh...no thank you."

"Then be a proper gentleman and stop looking at them in public."

'Wait...public?' He thought while getting a glimmer of hope to touch that fine bottom as they entered the restaurant. 'What did she mean by that?'

They walked towards the front and saw a waiter at his post.

"Sir." The woman said. "One table for two."

"Right away ma'am." He said quickly before grabbing some menus and pushed them towards the very back of the restaurant. "Here you go." and left in a hurry.

"Well it don't got a view, but it's good enough."

She sat down and placed her elbows on the table. "Benjamin."

He sat down as well. "Yes?"

"I know you enjoy being a Toonsapian or at least becoming different species that are based on Toonsapian biology. But, you can't keep on killing people, it goes against the expectations of a 'toon'. That being they can't kill, hurt or harm yes, but not kill."

"Azy already told me stuff like that."

"Yes, but you must realize that for your species, seeing 'toons' kill is disturbing. They aren't ready for that kind of entertainment, not until a period of about fifty to eighty years." She sighed. "If this keeps up, you might be killed by one of your species that has fear in his metaphorical soul."

"Like?"

"Oh say getting a gun to your head." She pointed behind him as Benjamin saw a guy putting a pistol into his jacket. "Or just stabbing you with a knife."

"Uh…fair enough."

She opened her menu. "Just think about it Benjamin, during the meal."

He opened his menu and skimmed through the contents. "Hmm, what should I get…."

'Hopefully he doesn't try staring at my jugs.' She thought while placing her menu down and started filing her nails.

"So what else can you do? With your fancy tricks I mean."

She looked up. "Besides my ink based body I can increase parts of my body or decrease it. Along with absorbing DNA from others."

"DNA?"

"Right, you're species isn't advanced yet to know about the concepts of DNA." She said while going back to filing her nails.

"Well don't leave me in the dark, give me the details babe."

"If I did, you might call me crazy or something." She made her head crack. "And I'm not splitting mad."

"Come on, I'm a grown man, I can take it."

She sighed. "DNA is the foundation of all biological life, from humans to plants and small bacteria, this microscopic blueprint contains all the genetic differences and similarities based on reproduction from different DNA and from diversity of different species or from the same species." She then said. "And no, blacks are not a species, they are the same."

Benjamin groaned. "Don't start that up."

"Just pointing it out before you start acting like a bigot." She pointed to her skin. "Besides, I have black and white skin, yet I'm similar to a human...except the metal bones and the ink based organs and skin."

"Uh...ok I understood part of that stuff."

She tapped the edge of the table with her fingers. "I hope so. After all, I won't have a stupid user using me like a toy or something." 'Or a mass killing machine.'

Benjamin finished looking at the menu and waited for the water to come back. "So what are you gonna get?"

"Water." She deadpanned. "And perhaps a steak."

"I'm gonna get an old classic sandwich and coke, always a good choice."

"...what kind of sandwich?"

"Ham."

And cue a pig in a dress appearing on the table.

"This kind or the pig on a bun variety?"

Benjamin sweatdropped while the pig ran away. "Keep that up and people might start running out like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I figured." She said while flagging down a waiter. "Garçon."

"Yes ma'am?"

"We are ready to order." She said as the man gulped and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"What will you two be having?"

"I will have a glass of water and a steak, rare." She pointed to Benjamin. "And my pal here wants a coke and a ham sandwich."

"Right away, it'll be done as soon as possible." He said while running away.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow as the woman started reading from a magazine. "What's his problem?"

"You're scaring him." She opened another page.

"Still, why act like a crazed jackrabbit?"

She rolled her eyes at that and went back to reading.

(Later on)

"Your orders." The waiter said while giving them their food, which looked kinda...under cooked and rotting. "Have a good day."

"Uh, you sure this food is good?"

"No."

"..." Benjamin grumbled while the woman just placed it in her now extended mouth and ate it before she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"It's bad." She said while letting out a small burp. "Excuse me. The food is bad, but it didn't cause my stomach to implode."

The waiter dropped his jaw at her and turned before running away screaming.

"..." she pointed to Benjamin's plate. "Want me to finish that or not really?"

"Knock yourself out." He said before seeing the woman taking the plate, eating it whole, and just stared at him.

"..." she spat out the plate. "So, time for job hunting."

'Ugh.' he rolled his eyes. "Can't it wait?"

"No." She pulled out a wad of cash from her cleavage. "It's today, and you will not change my mind on the matter."

"Damn!" he gaped when she put it down. "You had all that green on you?"

"No. These are not real." She said as the money gained eyes and a pair of legs. "Just another Toonsapian based substance."

"Wow, you think we could pull off a few jobs like that?"

"No."

"But-"

"You need an honest job, not a con job." She said while getting up. "Come along Benjamin."

"Ah, you're breaking my heart here." he groaned getting up.

(Later on)

Both walked down the street while looking for job offers...the only problem was that no one was exiting the buildings to even 'greet' them.

"Yeesh, people around here are as exciting as dead fish."

And cue getting hit by a fish.

"Ow!"

The woman chuckled while throwing the fish away. "I couldn't resist."

"Oh yuck it why don't ya? Can't you make some gizmo or trick that'll land me a job? Or at least more fake green? I wouldn't mind doing a-"

"No." She interrupted. "No tricks or I will leave you without my aid or wisdom."

"Aw come on! It'd be so easy and no one would see it coming."

She frowned at him. "No and that's my final word on the matter."

He groaned and slumped his shoulders. "Well I don't see no place here that has a job, so I say we get back to the motel and make whoopee?"

She sighed before walking a little faster. "Not yet, first a job for you Benjamin."

"Not even a quick job?"

"No."

"Fine." He grumbled while walking after her, only for her to stop at a small studio.

"Here." She pointed upwards.

He looked at the sign, which read _Lit Devil Industry_ in bright neon lights. "What's this? A strip joint?"

"No. It's an art studio." She sighed. "I can smell the ink."

"Art studio? Now that I can do." He smirked.

"Then let us go inside, and no scarring the artists."

(Inside)

"Huh, so this is what the big leagues looks like." Benjamin muttered while seeing the large studio full of tables, drawings, and other things useful for an artist, as he noticed the people weren't afraid of him...much.

"This is just a small studio." The woman said while absorbing some ink with a finger. "There are many others that have better accommodations, like your father or uncle's business."

Benjamin grumbled. "Let's not talk about that."

"Alright."

"So what's next?" He asked while the woman walked to a door.

"Meeting the man himself, and remember be formal yet polite. And no showing off the Toontrix." She said while knocking at the door.

"Fine fine."

The door opened as a loud voice called out. "What?"

"You have a business offer Mr. Nathaniel."

The guy, which looked like a thin man with a curly mustache, looked at Benjamin and then the woman before coughing on the ashes of his cigar. "Make it quick, I'm a busy man."

Benjamin pulled out his drawing from the pocket and smirked. "Names Benjamin Kirby Walt, artist extraordinary-"

"Yeah yeah, and this business offer?"

"Well, I can draw pretty good."

"...and?"

"And I can give you lots of good characters."

"We already have artists for that crap."

"But have you seen the ones I can make?"

"I've seen it all." He waved off while looking at the window.

"Um…" Benjamin gulped before getting a stupid idea. "But I have a wife made of ink."

She looked at him like he was nuts while a storm cloud appeared on her head. 'Benjamin!'

"Boy, are you drunk?"

"No." He pointed to her. "Just look at her."

He did and noticed her black and white body and skin color. "Damn...she's as pale as a ghost."

"And she's made of ink."

She pinched her nose and grumbled. 'I hate him sometimes.' "Yes Mr. Nathaniel. I'm made of ink, and no I have not invested silver or any other drugs. My skin is all natural."

"Ha! I'd like to believe that doll." laughed the man.

She sighed again before putting a thumb to her mouth and blew.

FISSSS!

Causing her chest and ass to expand before she became as tall as the room. She then went back to normal and placed her hands on her hips.

"Proof enough for you?"

His jaw dropped with the cigar falling onto the table.

"See?" Benjamin smiled. "My wife is made of ink and is a cartoon gal."

'You are really pushing it.' She thought with annoyance.

"Holy shit….god almighty you were right!" He said in shock. "This gal is made of ink!"

"And she's willing to model."

She pulled on his ear. "Dear. You're the one getting a job, not me. Besides, YOU are the one with the drawings, I'm just the one that expresses it."

"OW!" he cried out. "Ok ok ok, I give!"

The man pointed to the woman. "Name."

"Jessica."

"Jessica babe, you and your husband have a job here at _Lit Devil Industries_ as my character modeling. We need toons with a little more oomph in their stride, and you fit the bill."

"And my dear husband?"

"He's your assistant."

Benjamin jaw dropped in shock. "Assistant?!"

"Now get out." The man waved off. "Your first shift is tomorrow morning on the dot."

"Thank you Mr. Nathaniel." Jessica said while walking away with Benjamin right next to her.

"Assistant? Assistant? Oh that guy's gonna get it." grumbled Benjamin.

"Don't even try using the Toontrix." Jessica frowned as he went to turning the lense. "He just didn't need an artist."

"But that's what I am." He frowned before slamming on the lense and turned into a large black and white man with four arms, four eyes, and wearing a top hat as the symbol was on its chest as the room became a cartoon again.

She sighed before snapping her fingers and caused the toon to become a normal human again as the room returned to normal. "Don't even try."

"But I've got the skills to pay the bills, if I had any." he joked.

Jessica patted his head. "Let's head back and I will bake you a cake."

"Ooh, you can cook? Wait, is it made of ink?"

"Yes." She moved a finger under his chin. "But we do not have an oven."

'Wait…oh yes!' He thought with a smirk. "I got just the fella."

She rolled her eyes. 'Dream on.'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.

_Note- Don't forget to leave your comments and possible trix ideas in the reviews._


	2. Chapter 2- Fishtrix

Amemasu (Fishtrix): turns the user into aquatic based versions of the main canon aliens.

xxxx

-Bellwood, Bellwood Aquarium-

It was a nice calm day as we see a large green wave like building with several glass windows on its side like a ship in the middle of dryland.

This was the Bellwood Aquarium, home of hundreds of fish and marine animals from across the seven seas, all kept there for the study of the oceans and its fragile wildlife. It was also filled to the brim with people there wanting to see what kind of species were swimming about.

From the tiny hermit crab to the giant whale shark, the crowd looked through the exhibits with both awe and wonder.

However, a group of men in black suits walked in and looked around for a target for their unknown agenda.

"Any sign of him?"

"No boss."

"Well keep looking."

"Yes boss."

They moved around while the camera panned away and to another part of the building.

That area being the tiger shark exhibit, and it was feeding time as a diver in a cage carefully placed the chum into the water as some people watched in awe.

"Mommy, can I get a shark?"

"No." The mother chuckled. "But you can have a plushie of one later."

"Awww." He pouted sadly while the sharks swam around and ate the chum.

The diver made a gesture before the cage was hoisted up to the surface.

Creak.

Creak...crack.

The cables started to snap before breaking apart and sent him falling into the water. This caused the people to gasp in shock and horror while one of the sharks turned and followed the smell of blood since there was chum stuck in between the bars.

It swam closer and closer while the other sharks started to enter a frenzy.

"Oh my gosh, he's gonna get eaten!" screamed a blond girl in horror.

"Get security!"

The sharks swam around the cage before attempting to tackle the bars.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Each one trying to bite through the bars while the diver panicked.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"AHHHH!" One girl screamed in horror.

'Is this really how I go out?! I didn't wanna be lunch!'

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

'I never even got a chance to date a hottie while doing this job!' They thought before noticing a large humanoid with red patches, a flaming skull, a shark like tail made of lava, two large hands with webbing in between the fingers, two large flaming fins, and shark like teeth appeared from the right side of the tank as it didn't seem to be boiling the water as a blue lense with an eel like jaw in the center was on its left shoulder.

"Never fear, FireJaws is here to save the day!" they declared before punching one of the sharks away with said fish feeling a burning sensation.

The sharks turned and after sensing the heat coming from it, swam away to find other, less dangerous prey to eat.

"You're safe now, swim safely." They said before melting the cage with a lava bomb.

BOOM!

Which caused the parts to float upwards as the melted ends solidified instantly. The diver swam up quickly before FireJaws went swimming away with the people stunned.

The fish like humanoid waved to them before swimming away.

"Mommy." The boy said. "Can I have a lava shark as a pet?"

"Uh…maybe later?"

"But I want one now!"

(Elsewhere in the aquarium)

-Locker room-

"Phew, that was a close one. Almost didn't make it in time." said a figure in the shower. "Next time, try a mudskipper like fish. At least they can breathe in the air." they scrubbed their head while checking the time. "I gotta make this quick or I'll be late."

As the person showered, they started to notice that their hair was salty and was covered in blood and fish guts.

'Still gross.' they thought scrubbing harder. "I need to use stronger shampoo."

That was when they started to feel the eyeballs left on his head from the chum.

'YUCK!' they thought forcing down their vomit. 'I don't wanna make a mess in here, but damn is this hard to keep down!'

And cue him touching another eyeball and puked in his mouth.

'FUCK!'

(A few minutes later)

-Sea Turtle exhibit-

"Longer than I wanted, but I think I'm clean enough." They said before seeing some kids poking the glass. "Hey hey hey! No poking the glass!"

They turned before running off laughing.

"Damn kids." They grumbled before seeing more kids poking the glass. "Hey knock it off!"

"Run away!"

"Read the sign! No tapping the glass!"

The kids ran away while more kids began poking the glass again, only for their mothers to drag them away by the ears.

"OW!"

'I swear we need to put up shock bars if it means getting them to stop, this is just ridiculous.' They thought while walking towards a chair and sat down next to a tank full of tiny crabs and fish. "At least I don't need to worry about you guys trying to eat people."

The crabs just moved behind some rocks while some kids looked on with interest.

"Oooh, look at the little fishy."

"Can we pet them?"

"Can we eat one?"

The kids kept on looking at the sea life while we finally see our main character of the hour. He looked like a young adult with short brown hair and green eyes while wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt with the aquarium's logo on the left side, which was a blue dolphin, and with long tan pants. On his left arm was a dark blue watch with green turquoise lines on the sides, a gold rim, two fin like knobs on the sides and had a blue lense with an eel like jaw on it.

This is the Fishtrix, an alien object of unique history as this was an object that can turn the user into fish like aliens or at least make them able to swim. For a small history, this alien device was created to comb the deepest oceans in the universe as well as bring peace to underwater worlds, although the maker of this watch died accidentally from a large shark like alien during the DNA test run, but not before his assistant sent it to earth to find a worthy wielder.

'I just hope one of them doesn't try to swallow one of them again, I get enough of that for a week.' He thought while we zoom towards his name tag, which read Benjamin Tennyson. 'Although it was funny seeing a guy try and eat a pufferfish. He was a jerk that deserved it.'

"Hey you!"

He blinked and looked up. "Eh?"

"Where are the tanks where you can swim with the dolphins?"

"Oh, we don't have any. But we do have a tank where you can swim with whales." He pointed down the hall. "Just take a left-"

"Tch, who wants to swim with a bunch of fat sea cows?"

He raised an eyebrow before noticing the person was highly obese. "Pot calling the kettle black you know."

"Whatchu say to me jerk?"

"Well nothing, just implied that you were a sea cow and you're happy with the orcas. They are hungry today." He smiled like a troll. "So the whales are down the hall and to your left. Goodbye and have fun catching up with your cousins fifty times removed."

"You son of a bitch! Where's your boss? I'll have your job for that!"

"Oh that, she's in that room." He pointed to a door next to him. "Just knock first." 'He he.'

"You're gonna get it punk." He growled before walking inside.

Click.

Only to get locked from the outside by Ben as the man could smell the fifty or so chum buckets in the room along with the cleaning supplies.

"HEY!"

Ben whistled while pointing to the door as a kid looked confused. "He's just playing a new simulator game called the _Life of Chum_, sorry kid, only one per ride."

"Aw man."

He chuckled while admitting that his little prank was fun and he hoped the man was too tired to recall his face. 'I love my job sometimes.'

(Later on)

"Alright fellas, time for lunch."

The staff sighed while finally getting a lunch break as Ben decided to eat his lunch in secret, and right near the whale exhibit, where a large sperm whale was busy diving up for air.

PISSSS!

Causing water to go up in the air into a mist.

He sighed while finding this very calming. "Just what I needed, some ocean spray to cool me off this summer day...ah." he looked at the whale going through the tank and smiled. "Hope he's having a good day."

That was when the Fishtrix started to glow a blue hue and started to burn a little.

"Ah!" Ben looked at it with confusion. "That's weird, is this thing starting to overheat?"

That was when it started to shoot out electricity before it suddenly caused a strange blue bolt of lighting to it the tank.

BOOM!

Causing water to go flying in all directions.

"Woah!" Ben jumped up, only to get swept away in a tide. "AHHH!"

CRASH!

He groaned while hitting a wall and felt blood dripping down the back of the head. "Ow...ow…"

As he looked up, he noticed that a large shadow was in the tank, swimming around like a hungry predator. He winced and stood up before making his way towards it for a closer look.

The shape moved around while considerably far away from the edge of the tank.

'Is that one of the animals? How'd it not get sucked out?" He thought while thinking it was a bull shark.

The shape then slowly moved towards the glass.

"I didn't think there was one in there that big." He said before the shape got bigger and bigger. When he got up to the glass he started to see the figure more and swore he was going mad.

Because it was a ten foot tall woman with greenish pink hair that went all the way down to her large white sperm whale like tail, which made her longer than the average woman, long black nails, pure white skin, pink eyes, large metal like seaweed around her massive hips that seemed to move like elastic metal whips, a J cup chest, and had a familiar symbol on her neck along with sharp dagger like whale teeth.

"A….A…A…A…." Ben let out with his jaw dropped.

She looked at him before rising up and gasped for air while sounding like an angelic figure. "Ah...ah...ok. Bio fusion of a sperm whale was a semi success...now to get some legs to get myself out of here."

"Y…Y…You…big…." Ben got out.

"So?" She said while putting her hands on the edge of the glass. "I'm normally smaller, but somehow I fused with a whale. A sperm whale!"

"And…..you…..talk…."

"Of course I can talk." She frowned. "How else can I communicate with you? Sign language?"

"And…that…tail…." he gulped and took a deep breath. "Who...Who are you?"

She grumbled and pointed to the Fishtrix. "I'm the physical form of the Fishtrix, well one of them since I JUST fused with a female SPERM WHALE!"

Ben flinched before wincing and touched his head and looked at the blood before blinking. "Wait...I get what's going on now. I've got a concussion and this is all in my head."

"No." She moved her hand towards him and poked his face. "I'm real."

Ben stared at the finger and touched it with his hand before gasping. "Holy shit...this is…."

"Can you turn the knobs?"

Ben blinked while recalling the knobs on his watch could either give his transformations legs or tails depending on the situation, which helped when he has to dive into the water or fight on the surface.

"I need legs. Now." She said with a frown.

"Oh! Right." he spoke before he slowly turned one of the knobs, trying to keep himself from losing it, but not from fear.

She looked at her tail and saw it was turning into two long legs with fins on the sides, although all that extra mass went to her now massive ass. 'Better than nothing.' She then got out of the pool and looked down at Ben as she was able to shrink down to about one foot taller than the human. "Hello Ben, sorry about that. But being fused with a whale causes a lot of issues for me."

He nodded and just kept staring at her with a blush and felt his heartbeat pick up. "You...look just like…a real mermaid."

She deadpanned. "I'm a representation of all fish based lifeforms, not a mermaid. Although there are species that might look similar, but mermaids as a whole are superstitions and only superstitions."

Ben looked sad before shaking his head. "Ok, so...I have questions. Like…if you ARE from the Fishtrix, then does this mean this whole time, it's been alive?"

"More or less, my AI is capable of forming a body but I needed a perfect biological donor for that to work." She pointed to her legs. "And that sperm whale unfortunately was the donor."

Ben blinked in shock. "So this whole time, you just needed an animal or person, then you could come out? Then why not just use mine?"

"I'm not making a copy of you." She frowned. "That goes against my directives."

"And that is?"

"Obtain DNA, research new underwater lifeforms and keep you safe and happy." She said calmly. "And fusing with you would kill you."

Ben grimaced at the info before looking around at the water and groaned. "Well this mess isn't helping me stay safe, when my boss sees this he's gonna want answers, and I'm not too keen on telling him about the Fishtrix, or you for that matter."

"Need help?" She said before turning her hand into a blue whale's mouth and began sucking in the water.

"Woah! Wow, I could never do that before." he remarked in surprise.

She finished sucking in the water before placing it in the tank and caused her hand to change back. "You could, but I choose not to allow you to activate the main body modification function. It is experimental and my father died before fixing that bug."

"Oh."

"And I'm not going to let you try it. That will go against my directives."

"So wait, about the whole appearing in the real world part. Why do it now? If you needed to use one of the animals, why not do it when I first started?"

"My AI was still developing." She flicked his forehead. "Meaning I was a newborn when you started using me, but while I'm about five to ten years in human years, my cybernetic based mind was able to develop faster than an organic. So mentally and physically, somewhat, I'm about sixteen years of age."

"Ugh...too much...techno babble."

She flicked him again. "Well you DID ask."

He rubbed his forehead and frowned. "Well the water's all taken care of, but I still have to clean up the glass."

She looked at the glass. "What do you mean? It looks fine to me."

Ben looked at the tank and didn't see any cracks, making him look bashful. "Oh, my bad, I thought with all the water splashing out, the tank broke open."

"I'm not that clumsy." She deadpanned before looking at some clown fish. "Mmm...interesting."

That was when Ben realized that she was stark naked. He blushed and covered his eyes. "Woah! Uh...might wanna put some clothes on."

"Why?" She asked while looking at some lionfish. "Better incorporate that one in the next DNA transformation."

"Because someone will see you like this!"

"So?"

"I don't know how to explain to people or the other employees who you are or where you came from!"

"..." she looked around before seeing a fake statue of a princess on the wall and scanned it with her eyes. "Mmm...crude but with the right touches it might work."

"What are you talking about?"

That was when her body started to grow a large blue scale dress with long spines on the shoulders, a gold choker around the neck, long white sleeves and a flowing gown that covered her legs.

"Is this acceptable?" She asked Ben. "Or should I try a more modern approach?"

"...ok, that's pretty cool." he admitted looking her over with a gulp. 'Wow, I think she became more beautiful.'

She twirled a little bit. "Well? Should I keep wearing this or something modern? Don't be shy."

"It's...perfect, don't change a thing."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded quickly.

She shrugged. "Ok then, but only until I get some real comfy clothes. Consider this as my standard dress."

Ben nodded as the woman walked away as he could see her bare feet and...no panties?! He turned crimson and wide eyed, but couldn't stop staring.

(Later)

We find Ben trying to clean the sea lion exhibit while he lost track of the 'mermaid'.

"Art art art."

"Sorry guys, can't give you any fish."

"Art art art." One said while bobbing his head from side to side.

"Sorry."

The sea lion turned its head to the side in a very cute manner.

"Nooo, that's not gonna work." he shook his head. "I need to clean this place up, not give you an early snack."

"Art art."

He sighed while thinking about the woman, the mermaid he has always wanted to find, heck that was his reason for becoming a member of the aquarium, to get some credits for a marine biologist degree and to get enough money to buy a boat and hunt for the lost locations of the merpeople. The fact that she looked like the stuff of dreams made it hard for him to NOT geek out and get all flustered.

It also didn't help that he didn't even know what to call her besides Fishtrix and the idea of Fishtrix Tennyson would be a good idea in any marriage certificate. Or any legal documents for that matter.

"I bet you guys never have to worry about something like this." He muttered before seeing the woman near the area...giving out free hugs to children.

"There you go." She smiled while hugging a little girl. "A free hug from a real princess."

"Yay!"

She smiled while Ben was surprised she was doing it. 'Mmm...this feels just right.'

'So she's ok...doing it without any bra on?' he wondered while blushing. 'I know I shouldn't think this, but those kids are lucky.'

She placed the girl down and looked for another young child. "Come hug the princess! No cost but a nice tight hug for this fair maiden!"

That was when the suits from earlier walked by and saw the woman as one of them carefully pulled out a homemade bomb from his bag, which was the size of a box of matches.

"That her?"

"She has to be." One said while pulling out a picture of the Fishtrix's logo. "That Albedo guy said to look for this symbol."

"Which means our mission can be finished sooner than expected."

"Yes, now put the bomb near those squids and I'll take the gal hostage."

"Yes boss."

The men slowly spread out while Ben saw a sea lion giving him the puppy dog eye treatment.

"No."

"Art art."

"No."

"Art."

"For the last time, no."

The sea lion waddled off while Ben noticed a man putting something near the giant squid exhibit.

'Huh?'

"Now to set the time and...done." he muttered before walking away.

'What's he up to?' he wondered before walking over to the spot.

Beep beep beep beep.

He looked and went wide eyed as it was a bomb set to go off in five minutes!

Beep beep beep beep.

"Crap!" He said before panicking like crazy. 'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?'

That was when an angler fish appeared in his head with a light on.

'Yes! Angler-Klok! He can freeze time and I can get it out of here!' He thought before realizing that he was SUPER slow! 'Crap! The bomb might go off before I can get it out of here!'

Beep beep beep beep beep.

'Gonna have to wing it!' He thought while getting an idea. 'Yes! TR33L!' he quickly turned the knobs before pushing down.

FLASH!

And in a flash of blue light turned into a large eel like creature with long blue and white arms with three talons, two large back legs that looked like a flying fish mixed with an octopus, a pair of giant blue eyes on his neck, and had the Fishtrix symbol on his right arm.

"TR33L!"

Beep beep beep beep.

He grabbed the bomb before zipping through the aquarium.

BOOOM!

And was sent flying due to the bomb exploding in his face.

"AHHHH!" He cried out while getting sent across the street.

(With the woman)

"Free hugs! Come and hug a princess!" she called out as a crowd of kids gathered around her.

However that was when the main suit guy grabbed her and pointed a gun at her. "Don't move or else."

She looked at him blankly. "And you are?"

"You don't need to ask questions, you just do what I say."

"And that would be what exactly?" She asked as the kids looked scared.

"You come with me."

She looked at the kids. "Don't worry, just close your eyes and the bad man will be gone, ok?"

"But princess."

She smiled. "Just close your eyes and believe."

"What are you trying to pull?"

The children closed their eyes as the woman turned to the man and caused her mouth to extend to five times its normal size before-

GULP!

Consuming him completely while her body digested the organic parts instantly.

'Got to love the stomiidae family and their extendable mouths.' She thought before spitting out the gun. "You can open your eyes children."

All of them did and were stunned to see the bad man gone.

"So want a hug?" She asked while extending her arms out.

"Yeah!"

She smiled while going back to her duties.

(With Ben)

He groaned while walking back into the aquarium, covered in soot and his hair was a little burnt. "Thank god I didn't get blown to smithereens."

As he looked around, he noticed that a large line was forming right at the front of the entrance.

'Eh?!' he blinked. "What's going on now?"

As the line moved on, Ben noticed that they were heading to the woman...who was still hugging children.

'How has no one gotten suspicious? I mean I know her, but they don't.' He thought while admitting that it was sweet that the woman was giving free hugs to children. 'I just hope no one calls the police.'

That was when he got a strange daydream, involving him, the woman and a little mermaid daughter while they lived in a yellow submarine.

'Man, that'd be the ideal life for me.'

That was when he found himself thinking about the woman...hugging other guys, making him jealous.

'She wouldn't do that and let some random guys hug her and feel her up, no way.'

And cue her getting fucked by ten guys.

'Stop that brain!' he thought facepalming.

'_NEVER! GET ENVIOUS OF YOUR MERMAID BRIDE!_' The brain laughed evilly.

'Shut up!'

'_HA HA HA!_'

Ben groaned while not noticing he was at the front of the line.

"Free hugs from a princess?"

"Huh?" He looked and saw the woman right in front of him, arms extended.

"Hug?"

Ben's face turned beet red with his heart beating like a jackhammer.

She looked at him if she was waiting for him. "Hug?"

"...yes please."

GROPE!

And cue the princess hugging Ben while he felt the chest pushing against his own.

'BIG!'

She kept on hugging while Ben started to overheat. 'Huh? Why is his heart beating faster?'

'I'm finally hugging a mermaid!' He thought with excitement while very tempted to kiss her on the lips. 'This is a dream come true!'

She then let go of him. "There you go, have a nice day."

"...eh?"

"There are more people to hug." She pointed to the line. "I need to get through them all."

"..." 'FUCK!'

"Next."

He groaned before walking away. 'Damn it!'

'I wonder if he's upset? I'll figure that out later.'

(At the end of the day)

Ben sighed while finally off work, although he STILL wanted a hug from the woman. "This day could have gone so much better, but maybe I'll feel better when I get home."

Poke.

He turned and saw the woman right next to him, but wearing a blue t-shirt with a shark on it and very tight blue sweatpants.

"Hi, sorry about that. I was very busy trying to enjoy the sense of touch."

Ben blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "N-No problem, I understand."

"So, shall we head home?" She asked while placing both hands behind her neck. "Or do you wish to get some food first?"

"You mean...like a date?"

"Maybe~" she winked with a smile.

"Yes! I-I mean, sure."

"But I have one favor."

"What?"

"Call me Amemasu."

"Amemasu?" he looked confused.

"It's an Ainu folk monster that takes the form of a whale like mermaid. And since I'm fused with a sperm whale now, why not call me that instead of Fishtrix or woman or even mermaid?"

"S-Sure...but I need a favor too!"

"Oh? And that would be?"

"Um…" 'Say something!' He thought with a sigh. "Are those breasts real?" 'NOOOOOO!'

"Yep, but they're also my air sacks." She said bluntly. "I can take in a lot of air and can even make it bigger, depending on what knob you use on me."

"Oh...that makes sense, I've been curious and wanted to know because fish don't have them, but was worried you'd take offense."

She smirked before pointing to her chest. "So you WANTED to see them grow huh? How shark like of you."

"No wait, that's not what I meant!" Ben blushed as Amemasu laughed while walking away.

"Perverse guppy~"

"It's not true I swear!" he called out.

She smirked before walking away. 'He's so easy to tease.'

(Later)

-Tennyson residence-

Amemasu smiled while looking at Ben's parents as they had a nice meal prepared on the table. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Both looked at her while trying to make rational sense of this particular moment.

"And it's nice to meet you too miss…."

"Amemasu." She smiled.

"Amemasu, are you an employee at the same place like our son?"

"Well in a sense." She shrugged. "I just give people hugs and make sure Ben here doesn't accidentally leave the tanks turned off. Which he does every day."

"Hey!" he frowned. "That's a blatant lie right there and you know it."

"But you did forget."

"One time!"

She smiled while looking at the cooked salmon on her plate and stared blankly at it.

"Ignore her, she's new and is trying to get the hang of things."

"..."

"Is something wrong?" Sandra asked.

"..." Amemasu looked at her before pointing at the fish. "Can I have some hot sauce with my fish?"

"Oh of course dear."

Amemasu then caused her hand to form a swordfish like index finger before it started slicing the fish up a little. 'Fish, how ironic that I have to eat my namesake.'

Ben's parents blinked in surprise while Ben coughed.

"So...we're getting a new exhibit, first ever one for a great white shark."

"I see."

"And it's about fourteen feet long." Ben said as Amemasu started forming some shark teeth and began nibbling on the fish.

KLANG!

Only for a tooth to get stuck on the meat.

"Sorry, it happens once a nanosecond." She chuckled.

"Boy this fish sure is soft!" chuckled Ben nervously.

"So was the guy I ate." She said bluntly. "But don't worry, it wasn't a kid."

"PFFFF!"

"Uh...what do you mean by that?"

She smiled. "Some human came by with a gun and tried to drag me away during a free hug session. So I just swallowed him, digested him and spat out the gun while the children were covering their eyes. And I have to say, he tasted like whale blubber."

The humans all stared at her with wide eyes before Ben's parents fell back in their seats and blacked out.

She looked at Ben before saying. "So...no hot sauce or humans for dinner?"

"...no, none." Ben said in shock while Amemasu smiled happily. 'Oh god...why did that both arouse and terrify me?!'

'Mmm...whale blubber...yum~'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	3. Chapter 3- Elenatrix

Karakuri (Elenatrix): Can turn the user into technorganic versions of any alien as well as upgrading them to their maximum potential.

Xxxxxx

-Bellwood-

It was a calm night as we find Ben on his motorcycle, trying to get to Julie's house for a nice calm movie without very strict parents around. He had some flowers with him as a gift and was hoping it'd score some brownie points with her.

"Ah." He sighed. "The breeze feels so good tonight."

However as he was speeding across the road, he noticed a sign saying that there was an accident and had an arrow pointing to the right of the crossroads.

"Looks like I've got a detour." He sweatdropped before turning in that direction, not seeing the sign vanishing like a fog.

(Two hours of driving later)

'Is it just me or am I traveling around in circles?' he wondered with a frown. 'I know the place like the back of my hand, and if there was an accident, why haven't I see any police?'

That was when he noticed someone on the side of the road with a thumb sticking upwards and to the side, a universal signal for calling for a ride.

'Well I might as well lend a hand.' He thought before stopping a few feet away and backed up. "You need a lift?"

The figure, now visible and revealed to be a woman with medium length black hair that went to her shoulders, black eyes with long lashes, red lips, a small waist and a D cup chest, wearing a v-neck black mini dress, black flats, a pearl necklace and earrings, smiled while nodding. "Yes, I do."

"Hop on and I'll give you a ride." He said before slowly realizing who she was as the woman hopped on.

"Thank you." She then whispered in his ear. "Ben."

'Oh shit!' He thought as the woman changed and gained an extra ten feet in height, black skin with light blue circuit lines all over her body, large white pupil-less eyes, a blue face, and four long spikes along the sides of her head. "Um Elena? Could we talk this over?"

"No." she spoke before making a whip from the nanochips and wrapped it around his body.

Ben when flying into the air while trying to get to the ultimatrix, only for Elena to throw him right into the ground. "AH!"

She threw him again and again on the ground while Ben finally got his hands freed.

FLASH!

And turned into Upgrade. He slipped out of the hold with the eye glowing brightly and blasted her with a beam.

She evaded the blast before causing her right hand to morph into a bazooka.

BOOOOM!

And hit Upgrade in the face. This made him roll across the ground in a sphere before reforming back to normal.

Elena moved closer to him before firing sharp nail like bullets at Upgrade.

This made him use his body to twist and turn out of the way before his hands morphed into maces and swung them, knocking Elena in the stomach.

"Ah!" She gasped while grabbing the arms and began to fuse with them, making Upgrade scream in pain. "You and I have unfinished business."

"Y-Yeah, but not today!" he groaned before firing another beam at point blank range.

She moved her head to the side before losing half her face, which slowly regenerated. "Ben, you and I shall become one. Even if I have to kill you to do it!"

"N-Not gonna happen!" He grunted before kicking her in the ribs and finally got her off his arms.

She went flying into a tree while Upgrade saw the nanochips flying around like a swarm of bees.

"You guys could go for a rest." he spoke before he started charging energy into his head and started blasting at the chips.

However, he failed to realize that the Elena he was fighting was a copy and that the real one was right behind him.

SQUISH!

With a hand right through his chest.

"We will be one Ben." She said calmly. "Forever and ever~"

Upgrade let out what sounded like a choked gasp and looked down at the hand.

"So be happy, hubby." She smirked before the ultimatrix started to turn black.

"_Unknown DNA breach. Explosive reboot in ten, nine, eight, seven._" a synthetic voice said while the black lense began to grow a bright red as a very familiar green shockwave started to form around the two. "_Six, five._"

"What? No no no!"

"_Four, three._" It said while Upgrade let out a chuckle.

"Till death do you part, dear."

"_Two, one…zero._"

(Miles away)

-Yamamoto residence-

Julie sighed while waiting for Ben to arrive at her house.

BOOOOOM!

Only for a giant red and black mushroom cloud to form on the horizon while a small earthquake shook the house to its foundations.

Julie jumped up and ran to the window to look closer and went wide eyed while having a sinking feeling and instantly thought of Ben.

The shockwave hit the town like a cannonball as several trees became coated in flames and the buildings set ablaze.

'Ben.' She thought while hoping he wasn't dead.

(Next morning)

"Ah...ah...ow….fuck…." Ben groaned, covered in ash, soot, burn marks and debris as he limped towards Bellwood, his arm blackened by high degree burns and smelted metal. "Ah...fuck…" he hissed and tried not to fall. 'I need...to get to...the hospital…'

However as he got closer to the town, he saw that the buildings were either on fire or on the ground, broken beyond repair, with cars on their backs, the charred remains of trees in the middle of the roads, and the broken remains of people and animals, desperately clinging to the doors and windows of their cars and homes.

"Oh god…what did she do?" He got out. "What did...I do?"

As he got closer to the heart of the city, he saw several people mourning for the dead as local law reinforcers tried to help the people still alive in this war torn battleground. He looked down at his arm and tried making a fist and felt anger.

"Elena…" he groaned while seeing Gwen running towards him.

"Ben!" She gave him a tight hug. "Where have you...ah!" She saw his arm. "What happened to you?!"

"It was…Elena…" he got out before falling onto the ground, unconscious.

"Ben!"

(Later on)

Beep...beep...beep...

That was the heart monitor beeped as Ben rested in bed while unconscious.

Beep...beep...beep...beep beep...beep beep...

Bandaged up and looking worse for wear due to the injuries. Especially with his entire right arm being completely covered in twenty layers of bandages and suspended by ten steel cables.

Currently passed out and unresponsive.

All the while the monitor kept on pinging away as the bandages seemed to be melting off, slowly that is.

Beep...beep...beep...

"Ugh...uh…mmm…." He groaned while slowly waking up, only to see no one was in the hospital room. "Huh…?" 'Where am I? And why can't I move?'

That was when he noticed the multilayered cast on his right arm as the memories rushed back into his head.

"I'm...in a hospital?" he groaned out. 'Fuck...I can barely move….'

That was when he noticed Azmuth right near his face.

"Hello Benjamin, a fine mess you got yourself in this time."

"Az...muth?" Ben groaned. "Why are...you here?"

"To see what caused a mushroom cloud that was visible from both your atmosphere and a half a light year away." He sighed. "To think it was my former assistant's own mediocre creation that caused all this damage."

Ben groaned while Azmuth made his way off Ben's body.

"How did you activate the explosive reboot function?"

"The...what?"

"The explosive reboot or Hard Reset function, a misguided attempt to keep the ultimatrix from falling into enemy hands." He sighed. "Has the firepower to mimic several hydrogen bombs at once, or in layman's terms, blow up half a country."

"You installed that?! OW!"

"Yes, but when I deactivated the ultimatrix I made sure to keep that program under a hard lock and key program. But apparently Albedo just reinstalled it for the heck of it, the fool." He looked at Ben. "Now who exactly caused the function to reactivate?"

"E...le...na…"

"Elena?" Azmuth stroked his beard. "I think I heard of her, but only because I saw the Nanomega DNA on Primus and studied its binary code. Suffice to say, I recall the name from its queen files."

Ben groaned in pain. "She went and did ..something crazy…"

"I can see that."

"But...can the ultimatrix be fixed?"

"No, after all the debit fused with your mangled arm and became worthless slag and coils."

Ben went silent hearing that and swore he heard glass shatter. He looked at his bandages arm while swearing that he could move it somehow.

"You will never be a hero again, or until you get healed and find some other DNA based device, whatever happens in the realm of impossibilities." spoke Azmuth while looking down with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Ben looked on while feeling deeply sad and depressed. "I know."

(Later)

Ben looked at the ceiling, alone this time, as he felt like his whole world was torn asunder, especially when he later learned that Elena has apparently died, and well, he might have hated her for trying to kill him, he still thought of her as a friend, one that was controlled by a force she had no mental control over.

'Who knew this is how I'd lose my life as a hero.' He thought while not noticing the world around him, just his memories, the good and the bad. 'Not from a battle or from retirement...but from the watch exploding.'

He looked at his arm and wish he could make a solid fist.

Only to notice that his bandaged right hand...just twitched, not just twitched though...but clenched tightly.

"What the…" He got out while moving his hand again, which kept on clenching no matter how many times he did it. "How…?!" he let out in shock. 'That shouldn't be possible!'

As he kept squeezing his hand tightly, he noticed that his burnt fingers were slowly getting smaller and less apparent along with his slightly sliced cheeks.

"What the hell is going on?" Ben got out before noticing that his arm was becoming as hot as the sun for a few seconds before it became as cold as ice. He grabbed the call button and hit it.

That was when his arm started to become heavy and landed right on the bed.

"Come on come on!" he groaned trying to lift it up.

That was when the nurse came in.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong with my arm." He pointed to his right arm.

She looked it over. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Look at it."

She did and noticed that the bandages were brittle and soon to break at the slightest of touch. "Wow, your bandages look like they need to be changed."

"Wait that's not the problem!" Ben got out while the nurse walked away.

"I'll be right back with the new bandages."

"Nurse wait!" He got out as the door shut behind her. "...FUCK!" he looked at his arm and tried to lift it up again. "Damn it all!"

(Later on)

Ben grumbled while the nurse removed his brittle bandages. 'What's going on here? And why are my wounds healing so fast?!'

"Well, so far your body seems to be healing up in tip top shape, I wouldn't be surprised if you got out of here in a week." The nurse said as she removed the second layer and got started on the final layer. "Maybe even tonight."

'Something tells me it's not all natural.' Ben thought as the final layer was removed.

"AHHHHH!" The nurse screamed in terror while falling to the ground.

"What? What's wr….." he trailed off as he saw his right arm, back to normal as something was clinging to it.

That thing was a large gauntlet of pure blue and black design with four pointed tips at the bottom end, a diamond shape lense with a chrome plated outer edge, dark orange dots on the sides, and a red lense in the middle of the diamond as the fingers were surrounded by a 'glove' like material that seemed to be yellowish black with a cotton feel to them.

Over all, it looked like an ultimatrix...if it wasn't FUSED TO HIS ARM!

"W...W...Where did this come from?!" Ben cried out in horror.

The nurse fainted in pure shock while the gauntlet glistened in the afternoon sun.

"This thing...where did it come from?" He got out before seeing the gauntlet glow a faint orange color.

"_...reactivating._" It said in a faintly familiar voice. "_Initiating...AI Body…three…_"

"Wait, that sounds like...no way!"

"_Two...one…_" It said before a beam of light hit the floor and started to form tiny nanochips that seemed to be growing in size and looked like metal bones and sinuses.

"Crap!" Ben got out while getting knocked unconscious by a bright light.

(Later on)

Beep...beep...beep...

"Ugh…" he let out feeling himself coming around. "What…?"

"Welcome to the world user." said a familiar voice. "Did you dream of electric sheep or of me?"

"Ugh...who…who's there?" He said while opening his eyes.

Only to notice his eyes were covered by two hands.

"Guess who it is."

He groaned while his ears were completely shut. "Who…"

"Guess."

He groaned while unable to hear but understood that this person wanted him to guess something. "Uh...have I met you recently?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes." The person said calmly but with more volume to it. "Guess again."

"Um...Gwen?"

"No."

"Julie?"

"No."

"Um...Charm-"

"I am not the child of an unknown source of energy." It said with a sharp edge to its tone.

"Uh...are you someone I talked to before going to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Um…"

"I give you a hint. I asked for a ride."

"...Elena?" He asked while the hands slowly moved away as his hearing returned to him.

"Yes." said the figure, who revealed themselves as a spitting image of Elena in her human form, but with six horns on her head, long silver chromed hair, with a dark green bodysuit around her G cup chest and wide ass, with a silver eye tattoo on her forehead, orange eyes, two greenish blue armor on her sideburns, dark nails, and had the familiar light blue skin color on her face and hands as the diamond symbol was placed right in between her chest, while smiling a little. "It's me, or just a copy of my 'mother's' body and personality. For I am her 'child', logically speaking."

"Uh….." Ben let out in surprise. "So...wait, I'm lost here, more so than usual."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I am a copy of Elena Validus, a techno organic lifeform that obtained the physical and mental data of the original after her deletion. In other words, I am her daughter in all but blood."

"But you don't look like an exact copy. You look...different."

"Because I adjusted my settings." She said bluntly. "As for my 'mother', she wanted me to give you her last will and testimony."

"Which is?"

She coughed. "To Ben, my dearest friend and unrequited love. As I see my father on the bridge to eternity, I recall my time as Hive Queen. From trying to kill you to wanting to start a family with you, I feel ashamed I didn't act upon my feelings when I was human but my biggest regret was to see you date a normal girl like Julie and...choose her over me. If I could turn the clock back I would have visited you in my normal form instead of being...petty. Ben, before I pass on I wish to give you three things, one my apologies for my actions, two, the power of the nanochips so that they may be used for good instead of evil...and third, if anything comes out of our 'explosive bonding', please...take care of it. And think of me as not the monster, but as your friend. Goodbye...Ben."

Ben blinked in silence while tears started to form from his eyes. 'Woah….that sounds...terrible. I know she sent me here, but I had no idea that's how she really felt.'

"That was her will." The woman said calmly while bowing and went on one knee. "And as 'mother' wills it, I will obey. Ben, I offer you my services and my powers, to redeem my 'mother' in the metaphysical realm of 'heaven'."

"Well, you don't need to bow like that." He said while the woman stayed in that position.

"Ben, will you accept me as both your weapon and as your 'daughter'? 'Step Daughter'? 'Friend'? Or 'acquaintance'."

"Well, maybe we go with friends."

She nodded while getting up. "As you wish."

"One question, what are you exactly?"

"Besides a techno organic lifeform." She said. "I am a conduit for DNA enchantments, capable of making a single specimen advance beyond its normal bonds and allow them to reach their maximum potential."

"I meant name."

"...I have none. I am Elena 0.2, I have no other name besides my designated identification label."

"Well, maybe we could give you one."

"..." she nodded. "Yes master, you can give me one as per your specific tastes."

"You can just call me Ben."

"Yes master." She said while bowing again.

"Ben."

"Master."

"Ben."

"Master."

"Master."

"Master." She said with conviction.

"Wait, I don't, ugh." He grumbled while getting an idea for a name. "How about Karakuri?"

"Karakuri, data found. Japanese dolls with clockwork parts, formed during the sixteenth century." She said while nodding. "Good name master."

"I hope it doesn't sound insulting or insensitive."

"No." Karakuri said. "I enjoy the name, but master, I sense two signatures, one Anodite and the other Osmosian, coming this way."

"You mean Gwen and Kevin."

"Yes." She said as the door opened and she stood up and looked like a presentable maiden. "Welcome. Master was expecting you both."

Gwen and Kevin jumped when they saw the woman, noticing how much she resembled Elena.

Ben sighed as he got a lot of explaining to do as Karakuri started brushing his hair with a comb, made of her right hand.

"Your hygiene is top priority master."

"Ben." Gwen got out while shaking her head from its stupor. "Who is she?"

"It's a long story." He sweatdropped while Karakuri kept on grooming him.

(One explanation later)

The two looked shocked as Karakuri began to trim Ben's hair with a large pair of scissors.

"And that's what happened." Ben concluded.

"So….she's Elena's daughter."

"Yes." He said while Karakuri started trimming his nose hairs. "Stop that."

"Yes master." She said while moving back and bowed.

"Again, it's just Ben."

"Yes master." She said again while Kevin looked at her with hesitation. "As you wish."

"This is…weird."

"So is your biology." Karakuri said bluntly. "Highly implausible and foolish in the scope of scientific advancement."

"What?"

"In layman's terms, you are a freak of nature." She shrugged. "But so are Anodites and their 'magic', pah! Magic is just an unknown and unnecessary energy form in the grand scientific plan made by the gears of progress."

That made both teens glare at her with Ben facepalming.

"Master." She looked at Ben. "The nanochips have finished infusing you with titanium plated bones."

"Wait what?!"

"Part of the bonding process, my main body is now infused to your organic body permanently."

"...again. What?!"

"I fused with your body master." She smiled. "'Mother' wanted you to take care of me so this was the most logical choice."

"You couldn't have, you know, asked me before doing that?!"

"If I told you this before I introduced myself properly, you might have tried to rip your arm off, illogically in my opinion." Karakuri said bluntly. "But with your enhancements, you can fight at your maximum potential."

"That's not the point!" He snapped.

She bowed. "My apologies master."

"Ben!"

"Master." She said calmly. "Or should I call you Benster or Masben?"

He facepalmed while Gwen and Kevin chuckled at his misery. "Not funny!"

(One week later)

Ben sighed while finally out of the hospital, the only problem was that he couldn't activate his new gauntlet, at all. He had been trying everything he could think of, but nothing.

All the while Karakuri sat next to him, 'updating' herself as her finger was in an electrical socket.

"..." her eyes glowed before finally blinking. "Update complete."

"Ugh! This thing isn't working." He groaned as Karakuri walked towards him.

"What isn't master?" She asked while Ben tried to smack the new gauntlet. "Also stop hitting my main body."

"I can't get it to work."

"Want assistance master?"

"Yeah."

She nodded. "Just slide the lense downwards and say the name of the alien you want to change into. It is voice adaptable and will learn which species you 'nickname' over time."

"Oh, ok that makes it easier."

"Care to try master?" She bowed while Ben sighed at her antics, again.

"Only if you quit calling me that."

"..."

"You won't will you?"

"Affirmative 'papa'." She said with a bow and with a small smirk of satisfaction.

'Yeah that's not creepy at all.' He thought with a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll test it."

"Recommended species, Pyronite." Karakuri said as Ben blinked in surprise. "The 'upgrades' will protect the area from the unintentional 'firestorm'."

"Oh ha ha, I'm not ten years old you know."

"Hormones do not change the rate of maturity, actions do."

"Well let's see how Heatblast turns out." He said while sliding the lense down. "Pyronite."

FLASH!

An orange light covered him while hundreds of nanochips began to swarm around like a small dust cloud. He felt like his body becoming warm and hot, but noted something else was different.

As the cloud dissipated, it revealed Heatblast, but it was now covered in a metallic blue exoskeleton with silver lines going round its eyes and arms, two large cylinders on its shoulders, orange shades of metal on its head that seemed to change from a solid to a liquid instantly, four horn like appendages on its cheeks and had a large set of claw like fingers that seemed to glow a light blue color.

"How does the 'upgrade' feel?"

"Woah, it feels...different." He looked at himself.

"You now have a temperature control unit to regulate your body temperature, exhaust ports that act like an emergency maneuverability system, and a liquid metal sub function to allow for instant adaptability and comparability to machinery and environmental factors. In essence, the maximum potential of its species, unhindered by its former biological weaknesses." Karakuri said with a bow. "Shall I allow you manual control or autopilot?"

"Uh...autopilot?" He looked lost.

"Autopilot, allows me to take over all functions."

"Ok, manual than." He said as the symbol on his stomach glowed silver.

"As you wish." She bowed. "Now, shall you test it on the bank heist a few towns away or the robbery on the local gun store?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I took the liberty to monitor the local wavelengths and have located two possible test subjects for you master." She said. "Both easy for a 'hero' like you."

"Karakuri, I'm not doing either of them."

"..." she looked at him blankly. "Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna go rob a bank or gun store just for a test run."

She facepalmed. "Master, you misheard me. I said there are a bank heist and a robbery being had NOW. I'm still getting used to talking like an organic, master."

Ben blinked before feeling like an ass right now. "Oh...yeah my bad."

"Which one shall be used for testing master?"

"Closet one."

She nodded before pointing to the right. "Robbery in progress, activate rocket boosters."

That was when Heatblast looked down and saw he was flying as two tiny rockets appeared between his pronged toes. "Woah, now that's some boost."

Karakuri slowly turned into orange light as she disappeared into the symbol as Heatblast took flight.

(Elsewhere)

CRASH!

RRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!

BAM BAM!

People screamed while we see the villain Rojo, now in a suit of armor similar to her original bio technological alien suit, but pure red with black spikes on the sides, was busy firing bullets from an arm cannon into the ceiling.

"Get on your feet! NOW!"

People hit the floor as Rojo walked past them.

"Anyone who tries being a hero is gonna die like one, just stay there and don't get in my way." She said while pulling out another blaster from her other arm. "Now give me all your money."

The teller gulped while shaking in fear.

"Now."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

That was when a large bubble of molten magma started to appear from the glass doors and exploded into pieces.

Rojo blinked while turning around. "What the fuck?"

"Rojo, up to the usual bank robbery? Don't you ever learn?" spoke Heatblast while his hands produced blue flames from the tips of his fingers.

"Don't you ever get tired of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" Rojo frowned before blasting Heatblast in the face.

Only for the energy blast to get absorbed into the symbol like an energy adapter.

"What the fuck?!"

"What's wrong? Hoping to take me out too soon?" he teased before letting out a stream of flames at her.

Which caused the floor to combust into an inferno as Rojo had to quickly jump up and activate some hidden rockets in her boots.

"Holy fuck! What's with the power ups?!"

"Still learning them myself, now why don't you be good and turn yourself in." Heatblast said before using his hand to fire...his entire right arm like a rocket launcher?!

BAM!

"AH!" She cried out while getting sent through several layers of brick and steel.

"Ok, THAT wasn't supposed to happen!" He said in shock while looking at his now regenerating arm. "This is really...OP!"

Rojo groaned while getting up and turned her arm cannons at the alien. "Ya dead meat!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Heatblast stumbled back due to the impacts. He then aimed one of his exhaust ports at Rojo and caused a blast of ultra hot wind to hit her, melting part of her armor.

"Fuck! I just got these!" she cursed while Heatblast lowered the port.

"Must have been cheap, that melted like frosting." He smirked before running at her and started to assimilate her armor. 'Ok, that wasn't me this time!'

"Hey! Don't do-" she tried to say before the armor got absorbed into Heatblast's body as she went wide eyed in horror, as she was naked under the armor. 'I shouldn't worn my underwear!'

"Oh my god! I swear I didn't mean that!"

"Y-You pervert!" She yelled while covering herself, a girly action that Heatblast hasn't seen before in his life. "Y-You perv!"

"I didn't mean to!" He got out before changing back as Karakuri appeared next to Rojo's head.

"Master, shall I dispose of the 'bimbo'?" Karakuri asked while forming a bone saw in place of her left hand.

"Who the hell are you?! And who are you calling a bimbo?"

"You." She said calmly. "As for my name, my regulation name is Elena 0.2, but for my master's sake, I call myself Karakuri. And you are a nuisance."

"He stripped me naked!"

"It was an accident!"

"It was intentional." Karakuri spoke. "The most logical answer to this scenario was to delete the obstacle itself thus assimilation of the obstacle was necessary in the long run." She then looked at Rojo. "Consider this payment for trying to kill my master's grandpa in the past."

"W…stripping me naked isn't 'logical'!"

"It is if the clothes in question are presented as a weapon." She moved the saw near Rojo's face. "So shall we do this the logical way or the illogical way organic bimbo?"

She growled while Ben got in front of the bone saw.

"Karakuri put that away, now."

"Why? I was only intimidating her."

"That's too much!"

"..." she put the bone saw away and bowed. "Yes master, as you command."

He groaned. "Ben, Ben."

"Yes pimp master." She said coily as she snickered a little under her breath.

Ben blushed while Rojo took the time to book it to the doors.

Only for Karakuri to grab her by the neck with her left hand, now extended to about fifty feet. "You will be taken into custody bimbo."

"Gah!"

"Karakuri just restrain her arms."

"Well I did." She said while dragging Rojo back. "You're welcome by the way."

'We really need to work on her talking and action skills.' He thought before seeing her head near his face.

"Pet me."

"Uh...what?"

"Pet me, I'm a good girl right?"

"Uh…."

She looked at him with cute… compound puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Um...fine." He said while petting her head, making Karakuri purr like an electric cat.

PURRRRRRRR!

'Ok, this is WAY different than what I'd see Elena do.' He thought with a blush.

'Solving logical inaccuracies...done. Master equals Ben which equals papa that equals…' She thought as her forehead glowed. 'Lover~'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	4. Chapter 4- Vampyrtrix

Natsumi (Vampyrtrix): can turn the user into a vampiric version of any alien species while also giving the user all the traits of a vampire but none of the weaknesses besides decapitation and a yellow sun.

(Note- Happy Early Halloween! And please suggest some trix ideas.)

Xxxxxxx

-Somewhere in North Dakota-

It was a moonless night as the world seemed to be on edge tonight. Nothing was heard, not even a drop of water or the soft rustle of a bush.

The nature around the mountain range seemed to be...missing this night and felt like someone stepped into an empty vacuum of nothing. There was hardly any animal noises, making the area feel more tense.

Crack!

Lo from the hills came the sound of a single branch snapping as we zoom towards a young girl, terrified and running like the devil was coming to drag her to hell itself.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha!"

Crack!

"Ha...ha...ha!"

CRASH!

The girl kept on running while it looked like the entire forest was breaking apart at the seams.

"Need...to…get…home!" She panted while the trees seemed to bend to the sides as something charged towards the girl.

CRASH!

CRACK!

A deep growl was heard as the girl ran faster and faster towards the other side of the forest.

"Leave me alone!" She panted before tripped on a root and fell onto the ground.

CRASH!

CRACK!

The girl tried to get up but the sound of a terrible roar stopped her in her tracks. She tried to crawl as fast as she could while hearing more trees fall down.

That was when she saw it, a giant bear like creature with the horns of a rhino, the fangs of a saber tooth cat, the fur of a disheveled rug, and the eyes of a soulless gemstone of pure red, charging at her with blood dripping from its jaws.

"**RRRRRROOOAAARRRR!**" It growled while the trees around it broke from the charging beast's bulk.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed before the beast trampled the girl...or did it as the girl somehow split her midsection out like a giant venus fly trap and used long thorny teeth to puncture the beast's body, causing it to ooze black blood.

"**RRRROOOAAARRRR!**" It cried out while the girl was revealed to be sporting pale skin and pointed ears as her nails were razor sharp and her teeth long as a wolf's fangs.

"I said, to LEAVE!" She growled while sucking the beasts blood.

It roared out louder and thrashed around while trying to knock the girl off. But it was all for not as the beast was sucked dry, the bones falling to the ground as it's skin turned to dust. It let out a dying growl before falling to pieces, literally.

The girl panted while her body contorted back to normal, not noticing a figure right behind her. "Ha...stupid ghoul...turning on its master like that."

STAB!

She coughed while seeing a wooden stake going right through her chest. "...fuck." she fell back and tasted her own blood pooling up.

"Die vampire." Said a low voice.

"Ha...vampires can't die…" she coughed out before her skin turned to dust, leaving only the bones to lie on the ground.

"They can now fool." remarked the person while taking the stake back and started cleaning it. "Tenth kill this month...I really hate doing this."

(Later)

-A small town-

It was a quiet night as the buildings seemed to be mostly abandoned...except for the local tavern that is. The camera panned over to it where numerous voices could be heard inside.

CLANG!

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed several men while drinking beer, which looked slightly redder than usual. "To the new moon harvest!"

Yep it was that year again, where the crops become bountiful and the night sky is devoid of all light. Happens every month actually but that's besides the point.

"To another year of perfect crops!"

"And another year of beer!"

Men and women kept on drinking to their heart's content while noticing that some of them were starting fights...again.

But outside the tavern, a shadow looked near the wooden flaps.

"Come here baby." Said a man to a blonde woman. "Give me a kiss."

"I'll do more, if you actually pay." she frowned.

"Oh come on, I gave you my life savings last week."

"And I'm still waiting for that extra cash from last friday." She frowned while the door flaps opened up. "So where is the money?"

"Um…"

"If you don't got it, then forget it."

That was when the barkeep noticed a figure draped in black robes taking a seat at the table.

"What do you got?"

"Besides Bloody Mary? Nothing much." he remarked bluntly. "What brings you around here?"

"Vampires." They said bluntly. "Just killed one outside the town, almost tried to use a ghoul on you lots."

The music screeched to a halt while the people seemed to be on edge now.

"Got anything less likely to dull the senses?"

"Uh…water."

"No soda? What kinda bar is this?" They frowned while slamming the table. "What a hack!"

"Hey buddy." spoke a tall man walking over to him. "You got a problem?"

"Yes." They said while not turning to the man. "Two actually, one your breath stinks. And two, I don't see any garlic on the walls, no crosses or anything religious or natural. Are you guys trying to become the undead?"

"No, we just don't need that shit around here."

"That's life. After all, you are shits if you think you can stay away from the blood suckers. They do run the entire planet you know." They said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh by the way, your pants are unzipped."

He looked down before getting a kick to the groin.

"And are as gullible as a redheaded dweeb."

"OOOOOH!" The man screamed in pain before getting kicked in the jaw and sent falling to the floor.

The figure looked at the barkeep. "Get me something carbonated or I will literally kick all your asses and throw you into the toilets, head first."

The man nodded with a gulp and ran to the back while the figure turned to all the others.

"Anyone else wanna start something?"

One man moved towards the figure. "I do."

"And you are?"

"Malone."

"Macarons? Aren't you desert?" The figure said in confusion. "Huh, must be a nickname...mmm. Oh! I know, it's Shitfaced Macarons."

"Why I-"

"You want to give me a snack? Sorry, but I don't take food from vampires." They said while the others backed away from the man in horror. "Especially one that can't even mask their decaying stench."

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." They said calmly. "You're a vampire, a young one at that. Maybe a year old? Anyway, you can either fuck off and let me relax or we can fight and I will piss on your bones? What's it gonna be Shitfaced Macarons?"

The man roared out and lunged at the figure with his fangs brandished.

The figure ducked under the man before pulling out a small gun and shot him in the heart. "Bullets covered in holy water, your worst nightmare come true."

BOOM!

And cue the vampire exploding into dust while the bones landed behind the counter.

"Where there is one, there are others." They looked at the crowd. "So if you're a vampire, show me the bite marks, if you're not a vampire, you better piss off before the bullets fly!"

And cue several of them bolting out of them while others showed off bite marks.

They sighed while getting off the table. "Yep, corpse walkers. Ugh...oh well, better me than them anyway." They then pulled out a second gun from the other sleeve. "So? Are you feeling lucky punks?"

"Everyone for themselves!" One yelled before running away.

BAM!

Only to end up a pile of ash and bones.

"Next." The figure said calmly as the vampires started to panic.

"N-Now look pal, we don't gotta start this now, do we?"

BAM!

And cue another pile of bones.

"Next one to say no fighting is a dead man." They frowned. "Now, what will it be? Run? Hide? Fight? Beg? If so, you are going back to the graves like the pile of bones you all are!"

"What did we ever do to you!?"

BAM!

The figure watched the bones drop. "How about losing your childhood, your innocence and mmm, I don't know?" They aimed the guns at another vampire's heart and caused them to explode from the bullets. "MY ENTIRE FAMILY!"

"GREG NO-"

BAM!

"NOOOO!"

BAM!

(Later on)

The figure threw the guns on the table while a massive pile of bones was strewn across the tavern. "Barkeep, drink. Now."

Silence.

"Right, killed him for being a corpse...oops." they muttered before walking over and grabbed the soda and took a sip from it. "Yuck! Blood cola? Who makes this stuff...right. Vampires, duh. Better raid the register and the bones, I'm low on cash." they climbed over the counter and broke open the register before grabbing the money.

That was when they looked at the windows and saw some red eyes.

"Shit, reinforcements." They cursed while pulling out some tiny crosses of silver. "Better get the wards on the windows…ugh. I hate staying in one spot." they rushed over and started lining the crosses up over the windows while the vampires hissed and cracked the glass on spots that didn't get them in time. "Shit!"

The vampire that got in saw the bones and started to falter while the figure threw some holy water like balloons at them, causing the ones that got it to explode into ash.

"Shit shit shit!" They yelled while trying to place the crosses on the windows and doors. "Begone you corpses!"

The vampires clawed the windows before suddenly stopping.

"You better...wait. If they all stopped that means…" they paled. "Shit! They're summoning the ghouls!"

And cue a loud roar in the distance that sounded like a bull elephant.

"Fuck me sideways!" They looked through the cloak frantically. "No, no, no! No! I'm all out of holy water!"

CRASH!

SNAP!

"GET HIM!"

"**NWE!**" howled a loud screech as the figure looked frantically at their body, until they looked at their right arm.

"I have no other option, but damn it!" They grumbled while looking at their arm.

On it was a dark purple watch like device with blood red lines, white crystals on the tips, a black lense with a pure yellow glass like cover, two pointed ends that seemed to crisscross the arm like twisted webbing, and had a large eye in the middle of the lense. What looked like fangs were holding the lenses in place with two bat wings extended out from the sides while looking like a tiny cape.

"Stupid fucking watch." They grumbled while turning the lense and caused some silhouettes to appear on screen. "No, no, too big, too fucking ugly...no...no...no."

"**NWE!**"

"This one will do!" They said before slamming the lenses down, causing a dark purple flash to envelop them.

All the while a giant rabbit like creature with the tusks of an elephant, the legs of a tiger and the tail of an ankylosaurus appeared from the nearby forest.

"**NWE!**" It roared before smashing the tavern down. Only to find several thorny vines lashing out and wrapping around it's head.

That was when something appeared from the debris. A large figure with five vine like legs with four long claws on its hands, flytrap shaped flaps covering the head and twisted around in the form of branch like wings with thorns hanging from the sides, purple needle like pods on its back, three reddish black eyes located in the center of its face and on its shoulders, sharp dagger like teeth with two long needle like canines, and had the strange eye like symbol on its chest as it's body seemed to be dripping a liquid similar to blood.

"Time to drain you dry ghoul!" It said in a french accent.

"**NWE!**"

The figure pulled some of the pods off and hurled them right at the beasts' open mouth.

BOOOOOOM!

Causing them to explode as blood like bullets were expelled from the body and caused a massive amount of injuries.

"**NWE!**"

The plant figure landed on the ground and brandished his claws at the vampires that hissed at him. "You're all next!"

The ghoul slowly turned to ash while the figure used some vines to impale the vampires, ass first, while they slowly turned into dust.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"Oh shut up! You're already dead you corpse walkers!" he spat as his vines sucked up any blood on the ground.

One vampire gulped before seeing a cross and used a wooden beam to send it flying at the figure. "You smell of corpses!"

The cross hit him and...didn't hurt him at all.

"W-Wh-" he gasped before getting impaled.

"Nice try, but I'm not one of you weak vampires." He frowned. "I'm something else entirely." he turned and strangled one with his vines while sucking the blood up with a grimace. 'I hate doing this.'

(Later on)

The figure placed the bones into a small bag while taking shelter in an abandoned hotel, to rest for the night and wait until daybreak when he will travel once more.

"I can't believe I had to resort to this thing again." He grumbled. "After it caused all my troubles and for scaring a fucking girl away!"

The 'watch', now sporting a blood red hue near the lense, let out a beep for some reason.

"And now you're mocking me. Ugh, if you weren't helping me with...a bug I would have smashed you against a rock!"

Boop.

"The only reason I keep you around is for protection. As soon as those undead bastards are gone for good, you're scrap."

Boop.

"Stop mocking me!"

Boop Boop.

"I'm serious."

Silence.

"Final-"

Boop Boop Boop.

"GAH!" He groaned in frustration while deciding to take a shower to take his mind off the annoying 'watch'. 'Calm thoughts Ben, calm thoughts.'

Boop.

'Just don't think about the booping.' He thought while walking to the hotel, walked to his room and entered the bathroom.

Boop.

'Just stop thinking about it.'

(Later)

The figure grumbled while still in the shower, the watch beeping and booping like crazy. 'Why won't it shut up?!'

Boop Boop Boop.

He groaned while looking at the glass mirror next to him.

And saw a slightly tall boy of about thirteen with messy brown hair, dark green eyes, slightly tanned skin with claw marks and burn marks all over his body, and a set of two bite marks on the right side of his neck, a mess of black webbing running down the shoulder and stopped right near the edge of the watch. His face was cold as ice while a large claw mark was gouged across his face and covered his right eye, making it look like it couldn't be opened from all the scabs and untreated scars.

"No matter what I do, I can never unsee what I've become. A monster." He said while looking away from the mirror. "All because of those corpse walkers...all because of them."

Boop.

"And because of….her." He said while gripping his hand tightly. "All because of the dweeb."

Boop Boop Boop Bop!

He blinked at the last noise while looking at the watch in confusion. "What?"

Bop bop bop bop!

"Shut up!"

Bop bop...click.

"_Activating…click. Systems activated...scanning for template._" The watch said in a monotone voice before scanning Ben with a purple light.

"Woah!" he jumped while trying to block the light.

"_Scan complete...formation of body...ten minutes._" It said before the lense started to show a strange set of letters that seemed to be counting down for some reason. "_Have a nice day._"

"What the hecks going on?" He muttered while looking very confused. "What does that even mean?!"

(Eight minutes later)

"_Two minutes remaining._" The watch said while the letters started to decrease in quality as the boy started to put on a bathrobe.

"What are you talking about you stupid watch?" He frowned. "Ugh, now I'm fucking talking to a-"

"_One minute remaining...forming personality core...beep. Personally core completed._"

He groaned and shook his head. "Forget it, it's not gonna talk to me."

"_Ten seconds._" It said before then numbers vanished. "_Initiating blood matter conversion. Starting now._"

"Blood what?" He said before he screamed in pain as blood started to pour out of the watch and from his neck marks. He dropped to his knees and tried to stop it while feeling his body growing more cold.

The blood dripped downwards and started forming a large pool of crimson on the stainless oak floor. Said blood seemingly not touching Ben who went wide eyed at the amount.

'Oh god! It's all of my blood!' He thought in shock before the pool started to bubble and boil. 'Is this how I die?! I can't yet!'

An image of a flaming RV and several dead bodies appeared in his head while a set of red eyes ran towards him.

'N-Not until I stop the corpse walkers!'

The blood kept on boiling before slowly bubbling down and laid flat on the ground.

Ben reached out and tried to grab some of the blood to put it back in him.

But it just flowed through his fingers as the blood stayed still...until it started rising up as something started to appear from the blood.

Ben's eyes widened like saucers and stared as the shape kept on rising. But he couldn't keep his eyes opened as he felt his heartbeat slow down every second. "What the...hell?"

That was when the darkness overtook him, memories of his past coming back like a flood, all to the day everything went wrong.

(Flashback)

Ben snickered while throwing a s'more at Gwen's hair.

"Knock it off dweeb!"

"Nope." He chuckled while throwing another one at her, only to get tackled and got marshmallows in his nose. "EOOO!"

"I warned you!" She frowned while Ben tried to push her off.

Only for a large flaming object to crash next to the RV, causing a small crater in the process.

Both stopped what they were doing and looked at the smoking crater. Gwen got off Ben who stood up.

"What is that?"

Ben snorted the marshmallows out of his nose. "No clue, maybe a friendly alien looking for its lost kid. Aka you."

"Not funny."

"Actually it is." He smirked.

POW!

"AH!" He gasped while getting a kick to the shin.

"Quit joking and take a look."

"Why can't you?"

"And get burned? No. Besides dweebs have a tolerance to heat and stupidity." She smirked.

Ben frowned while walking towards the crater. 'Stupid girls! Ugh!'

Hissssssss.

He stopped when he suddenly heard a loud hiss and saw some figure jump up into the air from the flames and found himself landed on top of by them. "What the?!"

The creature, which looked like a pale woman with purple skin, pointed ears and a long set of 'hair' that covered the body like a cloak and became giant bat like wings while holding a small black orb in its clawed arms.

"Ben!" cried out Gwen as the creature bared huge fangs at her cousin.

"**Food.**" She growled before flying towards Ben. "**Fresh sparks!**"

He panicked and tried to escape but got scratched by the woman's clawed hands, right on the face. "AHHH!"

"**Feed me!**" She growled while attempting to bite his neck.

"Get away from him!" yelled Gwen before using a spell on the bonfire, causing it to rise up and hit the beast, making it scream out in pain.

Ben panicked as the vampire turned her attention to Gwen. 'Oh no! Even with that spell Book of hers, still can't believe she found it in a pawnshop, that things going to hurt her!'

"**Huh? Oh ho ho.**" She cackled before jumping at Gwen and pinned her down. "**I'm going to enjoy this Gwen! Ha ha ha!**"

"Get off me ugly!" she glared trying to struggle while Ben grabbed a stick and ran over.

BAM!

She growled and used one of her wings to send the boy flying, along with the orb. "**I'll get to you! After I suck my bitch of a cousin' spark!**"

Gwen paled while now recalling why the woman's voice sounded so familiar. "S-Sunny-AHHHH!"

The woman bit down on the neck while sucking both her blood and energy as Ben landed in the smoking crater.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Ben groaned as the orb cracked a little as he saw the woman sucking Gwen dry, causing him to grab a stick and charge at her.

SQUSH!

Impaling her right though the heart.

"**Ah...fucking...hell…**" she got out before exploding into energy particles.

Ben panted from the mark on his face, but looked down at Gwen and almost broke down crying seeing her not move and looking pale. "G-Gwen…?"

She groaned while a black web formed from the marks and began to spread through her entire body, causing convulsions and a pinkish purple crack to form on her face. "B...B...en…"

"I-It's gonna be ok, I'll go get grandpa and he'll patch you up."

She spasmed while the cracks continue to form. "I...I...must…"

"I promise Gwen, you'll be ok." he spoke while trying not to cry or panic.

That was when her eyes turned bright red as her body broke apart and turned into a purple like creature with long claws, large blackish purple wings with thorns on the tips, and shark like canines.

"FEED!" She roared before tackling Ben and sent him right into a tree, a branch going right through his left shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as the former human ran at him. "Wait! No no no no NO!"

(End of flashback)

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ben screamed in terror while getting off the bed, sweat falling from his forehead. "Ah...ah…"

"Are you ok?" said an airheaded yet aristocratic tone from above the bed.

"Ah…" he blinked while knowing he didn't have anyone else in the room.

"Well?"

He looked up and saw a tall woman with pale marble skin, with long red hair that went to her small ass, dark purple eyes, long red nails, pointed ears, wearing a lewd black corset that revealed her stomach, hips, and the lower part of her G cup chest, with two purple wings on her back that seemed to be longer than her entire body as they formed a pair of sleeves that covered the shoulders and lower legs, black high heels that had claw like edges near the toe areas, and had an eye symbol near her bellybutton, hanging upside down and was showing off her black stockings and frilly purple panties.

"You seemed like you were having a bad dream."

"...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The woman huffed while landing on the bed. "How rude, you don't recognize my symbol? Jerk."

Ben glared at her before noticing the symbol, finding it odd, but tried reaching around for a weapon.

"Don't try." She frowned. "I'm not a homo vampi or any other form of vampi species."

"Coulda fooled me, you could pass as one of their sisters."

She deadpanned before pointing to her neck. "I'm telling you, I'm no vampi. I'm the AI to the Vampyrtrix, a device used to combat the vampi subspecies and any Vladat survivors."

"A what?"

"The ancestors to your homo vampi species." She said. "Aka, the ones that created them though biting or breeding. All to making a race of slaves for their empire, although that was about a few thousand years ago or so."

Ben looked at her, still confused, before shaking his head. "Look, I don't care or what you are, but if you don't leave, you're getting two stakes through the heart."

She sighed. "Ben. I'm an AI to the very thing keeping you from being contaminated by the virus in your blood." She pointed to the watch. "Besides, my purpose is to create vampi variants with no weaknesses sans decapitation and sunlight to combat them. Why do you think all other holy and normal based objects like garlic isn't effective towards you?"

"..."

"Besides, I'm not a vampi." She sighed. "I'm just the weapon used by the Galactic Federation of Anti Vampi Planets to destroy them permanently from the universe."

"Yeah, great job by the way." he remarked sarcastically. "There's only about, oh, a world of them still around."

She glared at him and caused Ben to stiffen in fear. "I know! I was JUST made when an Anodite Vampi stole me and dragged me to earth! So just shut up, stop thinking I'm a threat, and just STOP blaming me for your cousins death! I didn't do anything! I was still inactive when it happened so just. Fucking. Stop. BLAMING ME!"

'Wait, Anodite? What the hell is that? I found it when that stupid vampire attacked. So it was an alien this whole time?!' He thought in shock.

The woman took a deep breath. "Sorry, but I had to let it out. You just keep blaming me for nothing and that actually hurts you know."

"...I have my reasons." he looked away.

"I know, it's the guilt." She said while patting his back. "But believe me, we all hurt. I felt guilty for causing you pain and your felt guilty about not being able to help her. Sigh, look, let's try this again and maybe we could...start over as partners?"

"Partners? Aren't we already that? I use you when I'm in a bind and in return I don't scrap you."

"That's being used as a tool." She deadpanned. "I want to be partners. Like you use me more and maybe I can help you access more forms? And maybe...we can help each other in our missions?"

"And that is?"

"Eliminating vampis. And since you want to get rid of the entire homo vampi race, why not join forces and save your world from the descendants of the Vladat race?"

Ben rubbed his chin hearing that. "It does get pretty boring doing all this by myself…"

"But I do have a little favor." She blushed.

"What?"

"Can I drink some blood after each successful mission? I...I kinda need blood to keep my systems operating, which is why all your transformations keep sucking blood from vampis and the 'ghouls' you battle." She blushed in embarrassment.

He covered his neck right away on impulse. "Can't you just take it from the vampires we kill?"

"I can do that, but any blood can work. Even blood packets from a blood bank will keep me running." She said while extending a hand. "So, we are partners now?"

"...fine." He sighed while shaking her hand. "But no fucking with me."

She nodded. "Well, you look tired, so I'll just let you sleep and tomorrow will tell you about the history of the Vladats and how they caused all of the universe's troubles."

"Sounds good to me." He said while laying under the covers. "Night…um…"

"Natsumi." She said. "I kinda felt like it was...a good name. For some reason."

"I'll call you Natty for short."

"Do that and I might give you a wedgie." She huffed in annoyance.

"Natt-" he tried to say before getting a wedgie. "AYI!"

"Told you!"

(Next morning)

"Zzzzzzzz." Ben snored while not noticing that Natsumi was busy hugging him, while upside down and on the ceiling.

"..." 'I wish I could sleep, but I am just an AI.'

"Zzzzzzzzzz." He snored before opening his eyes.

And saw he was hanging above his bed.

"AHHH!" He fell out of Natsumi's grip and landed on the bed.

"Morning partner." She said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I should be asking why you were holding me like that!" He frowned.

"Oh, you looked a little lonely so I just held you while you slept and kept guard for twenty four hours."

"...why?"

"AI's can't sleep, at all."

"Why didn't you just let me sleep in my bed then?"

"Because you were having nightmares." Natsumi said while patting his head. "I wanted to comfort you."

He sighed in annoyance.

"Coffee or tea?"

"A history lesson."

"...but you can't drink history you know." She said in confusion.

"I don't want anything to drink, I want answers."

She jumped down and landed on his lap. "This is a nice spot."

Ben blushed while his eyes looked at her chest by accident.

"So you want the history from the beginning or in the middle?"

"Beginning."

Natsumi sighed. "In the Anur System, many millions of years ago, there were a race of vampires called the Vladats. These beings fed on the energy of others and used tiny parasites called Corrupturas to keep their prey under their control. They enslaved their entire system and crushed a rebellion from the Transylians, a Frankenstein like race that were used as beasts of burden. After that they looked to the systems outside their own and stumbled upon earth during what you called the Bronze Age. They decided to make a new species to keep their empire running thus they either interbred with them or forcibly bit them over hundreds of generations until they created the perfect race, homo vampi. But after a thousand years, they became too corrupt and thought they could take on all the empires of the Milky Way galaxy, causing someworlds to fall to their vampire bites while the others destroyed their entire home world with planet busting bombs." She sighed. "The plan worked, but the descendants survived and colonized their planets, with your 'corpse walkers' secretly overtaking all forms of government and religion for their own needs. And all under the sway of the High Vladat King, whose mission is to spread his race across the stars and form a new Vladat empire...but my creator Azmuth used the corrupted and non corrupted DNA of a trillion worlds to form me, the Vampyrtrix, the perfect weapon against these Vladat descendants. And that's how I came to be and how your planet became the most concentrated vampi colony in the universe."

"..."

"Partner?"

"So...the High Vladat King did this…"

"No, but he leads the planet from the shadows."

"So HE'S the one I need to go after."

"Yes." Natsumi nodded. "But I don't know where he lives and even if we could, he's guarded by the Vladat Guard, five very old and powerful vampis that will do anything to keep assassins from killing the king."

"That's good enough for me. I've killed so many of them I've lost any hesitation to taking them out." He said. "Now where are they?"

"All over the planet, but I need more tiers find out their exact location."

"Damn it."

GROWL!

"...sorry. Hungry." Natsumi blushed. "But I think I have an idea how to kill two birds with one stone."

Ben looked at her with mixed emotions. "What?"

(Later)

-Small town to the north-

Both carefully walked down the very abandoned town while Natsumi sniffed the air and pointed.

"Over there."

He blinked as he saw a blood bank on the other side of the road. "And?"

"Perhaps if we steal their food supply, maybe one of the vampis will call their superior aka the king, and he might send one of the Vladat Guards to figure out who's doing it. They are also a police force from what my records tell me." Natsumi said while drooling a little.

"You just wanna binge, don't you?"

"..." she pushed her index fingers together in embarrassment. "Maybe a little, but it might work right?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, it's worth a shot."

She gave him a hug. "Thanks partner! You won't regret it!"

Boing~

His eyes widened feeling the breasts press against him. 'Big!'

(Attempt one)

Natsumi looked around before trying to open the door, but couldn't. "UGH!"

"It's a door, it's not that hard."

"UGH!" She groaned before panting. "Fuck...I forgot the most stupid rule in history."

"What?"

"Vampis can't enter doors without permission."

"...seriously? I never had that problem before."

"Well it might be something from other vampis, plus you are technically a semi turned vampi, that rule doesn't apply yet." She panted while trying again. "UGH!"

"Then move aside, I'll do it." He said while trying to open the door, only to notice that was locked.

"Well?"

"It's locked."

She slumped. "FUCK!"

(Attempt two)

"Let's try the windows partner!"

"Alright." he picked up a nearby brick and threw it at the window.

Bounce!

Only for it to ricochet back at him.

"GAH!" He groaned while it hit his right knee.

"Partner! Are you ok?!"

"Stupid window!"

(Attempt three)

Natsumi looked around before seeing a chimney. "Hey, maybe we can use that chimney?"

"How?" He groaned while rubbing his knee.

"Simple, some vampis can turn into mist, so I could go in and unlock the door for you."

"...what else can they do?"

"Turn into dogs, wolves, werewolves hybrids, weather and for some reason...they can manipulate objects with their voices." She sweatdropped. "Vampis are biologically weird if you ask me."

"Gee, ya think?" He deadpanned while Natsumi turned into a purple mist and entered the chimney.

(Inside)

She gained her normal appearance while looking around for the front door.

GROWL!

Only for hunger to overtake her, again.

"Oh no, not now." She muttered while drooling a little as she tried to walk to the door but instead headed to the vaults.

GROWL!

"Maybe one pack couldn't hurt." She muttered before walking towards the vault.

(Outside)

Ben tapped his foot while waiting for Natsumi to open the door. "How long does it take her to get this door open?"

(Three hours later)

Ben growled while losing all his patience and looked ready to kill something or someone. He moved over and banged on the door. "Natty! Open up!"

Silence.

"Open up!"

Silence.

He groaned before pulling out his guns. "Open now, I'm fucking shooting my-"

"I'm com-BURP!" came a belch making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh don't tell me she-"

The door opened while revealing Natsumi, but with a giant bloated stomach that made her look heavily pregnant, who tried to get out but got stuck.

"Ugh…" she groaned while looking sick. "So much O Positive Bloo-BURP!"

Ben facepalmed. "You gorged yourself instead of letting me inside?!"

"BURP!" She groaned. "Sorry...the urge was so strong…"

"Hold on, I'll unstick you." He said before pulling on her arms.

PLOP!

CRUSH!

And got squashed by the stomach before her stomach ripped apart and released a torrent of blood.

"OW!" Natsumi groaned while seemingly more annoyed than anything else as her stomach began to shrink back to normal...although Ben was now covered from head to toe in blood. "That hurt."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Huh?" She said in complete confusion.

"Look at the blood!"

She did and blinked. "And?"

"UGH!" He groaned in anger.

"Oh that." She said while it clicked in her head. "Well some vampis after drinking too much blood can actually bloat and once that happens, they can be killed by stabbing them or just pushing them over, releasing all the blood...oh...um…" she backed away slowly. "But at least I got in...right?"

Click.

She paled while seeing him pulling out his twin guns. "N-N-Now Ben, let's be reasonable here."

BANG!

BANG!

And cue two bullet holes next to the wall behind Natsumi.

"START RUNNING YOU FUCK!"

She screamed before running away quickly as bullets flew past her left and right. "AHHHHHH! I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY DON'T CUT IT!"

BAM!

BAM!

"AHHHHHH!"

"I'LL SHOOT YOUR ASS!"

'WHY ME?!' She thought in horror as a strange purple bat appeared on the horizon.

'_**To think this...child will destroy me. No matter, I will be waiting Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.**_' The bat thought before flying away.

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	5. Chapter 5- Rootrix

Rootrix (Anna): utiliting the power of DNA, it is capable of manipulating genetic strands and creating hybrids, while also making the transformation better suited for assassination and covert missions.

Xxxxx

-An unknown Plumber base-

Shadows, ever lurking in the darkened room as we find ourselves suddenly surrounded by a council of the highest ranking Plumbers in the universe, including the Magistrata herself. All the while a small black box sat in the middle of a table they were using.

"Everyone, I trust you have all been briefed on why we have gathered here?" She spoke to the others, hidden in the shadows.

"Yes." spoke one of the figures. "And I still think your experiment with those Rooters will prove ineffective to the Plumbers as a whole."

"And why do you think that?"

"Simple. Your roster for this experiment is too chaotic and frankly zealous."

"I agree." another one said. "Especially that Servantis fellow."

"Was he even fit for duty after the psychological test?"

"No." One said with an electric voice box. "But he was useful during the creation of several Plumbers bases in the Null Void."

"Yet I foresee a great tragedy in the future." another one said while instinctively absorbing a chair. "One that will destroy the reputation of my species."

"Regardless, what has been done cannot be undone." The Magistrata said. "However, with the return of the omnitrix and the subsequent destruction of it during the second invasion of Vilgax, there must be a protector for the earth."

"Yet as I told you before." One growled in rage. "Your Rooters stood by while hundreds of omnitrix infused robots attacked the planet. Along with the Incursions just a year prior!"

"I second that." Another one growled while lightning appeared behind the figure. "And with the ultimatrix destroyed after the human stop Vilgax, you can't expect your little experiment to actually do their jobs!"

"I fear this plan will just put the planet in worse danger!" yelled another one while hitting the table hard.

"Silence." The Magistrata said calmly while opening the box. "This plan will work, after all, we pooled our resources into this experiment."

'She's too stubborn to listen.' They all thought while looking inside the box.

"Magistrate O-Din." She said while closing the box and pushed it towards a tall Transylian with black eyes, four small rods on his back and was covered in gray robes. "I entrust you with the package. Make sure it's brought to the designated individual, by any means necessary."

"I'll make sure there are no problems." He said with a smirk. "Besides, its only one human."

(Elsewhere)

-Bellwood, Tennyson Residence-

It was a moonless night as Ben decided to watch a horror movie called _Night of the Living Blobs_. Of course to him it felt like a cheesy version of zombies and the _Blob_ rolled into one.

However, Ben was on edge as he really felt empty without the omnitrix and it didn't help that the ultimatrix exploded after he stopped Vilgax last year.

Overall, he was still getting used to being a normal human.

"Man, I forgot how boring things use to be growing up." He muttered while not noticing a shadow right near the window. "Especially when you don't have that itchy spot…" he looked at his right arm. "Ugh."

Ding dong.

"That's probably dad." He muttered before getting up and walked to the door.

As he opened the door, he saw...nothing at all except for a small box on the ground.

"Huh?" He picked the box up. "What's this doing here?"

That was when the box started to move and hopped into the house like a rabbit.

Ben looked at it surprised and saw it hopping into the kitchen. "Hey get back here!"

(In the kitchen)

It kept on hopping before landing on a table and stopped moving.

Ben ran over to it while on guard now. "Ok, what are you?"

The box opened up to reveal another box inside it, and then another and another and another…

(Two million boxes later)

"Ugh! Why am I still watching this!?" He yelled while covered in boxes as more boxes appeared. "Stop!"

That's when the boxes stopped and began to explode into a knockout gas.

Ben started coughing while trying to swim out of the pool of boxes. Only to pass out as a figure began to walk into the room.

(Later)

"Ugh…" Ben groaned while slowly waking up in the shower, fully clothed, as he also noticed it was still night outside. "W...Where...What happened…?"

As he got up, he noticed that the box was on the toilet, and that the bathroom wasn't a bathroom at all…

But a model with several figures looking over the model in a circular stadium.

"W-What the hell!?" He yelled before seeing one of the figures standing up, revealing a strange green skinned woman oozing with authority.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, grandson of Magistrate Max Tennyson." She spoke, her voice amplified by a microphone. "I am the Magistrata of the Plumbers, and I have brought you here for a mission of the utmost importance."

"The Plumbers?" he replied, surprised while feeling only slightly less worried. "Um...so this isn't an execution?"

"No. Now, I understand your predicament and your many actions with the omnitrix." She said. "And the Council of Iron, the ruling body of the entire Plumber organization, have decided to allow you to regain your lost powers."

"Really?" he asked in surprise and joy. "You mean I can wear the ultimatrix again?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"What? But you just said-"

She raised her hand up, silencing Ben. "Open the box."

He moved towards it.

"But be warned, if you do open it then your life will be altered forever and your services will be under the council's will. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean by that?" He said with confusion.

Silence.

"Hello?" He said while getting no response. "Hey! I wanna know what you mean by that."

Silence.

He groaned while noticing the box was glowing and produced several flashing arrows from the sides, all pointed at the lid. "Look, either tell me or im not opening it."

And cue lasers appearing from the walls and floor, all pointed at him.

"We can always replace you Tennyson."

"Then just give me an answer!"

And cue the lasers moving towards his face.

"Fine!" He snapped as the lasers went back into the walls and floor. 'These guys are stubborn.'

"Then open the box." The Magistrata said while Ben went to open the box.

Creak.

And revealed a black glove with silver lines on the edges, a black lense with an inverted triangle on the sides, several tiny syringes on the nails, dark red rubies on the palm, and had a single red button under the palm.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, I introduce you to the most powerful and versatile weapon in the galaxy. The Rootrix."

"The...Rootrix?"

"It's based on the Plumbers' special ops team, the Rooters." She said. "But unlike said experiment, the Rootrix allows the user to manipulate the genetic structure of the preset alien DNA, creating specialized forms for any situation. In short, this is the ultimate weapon in the realm of co-ops and espionage."

"So you mean like an elite fighting force?"

"Yes, but your mission, if you choose to accept it that is." She said. "Will be to protect the galaxy from the shadows, no more flamboyant escapades and no more limelight."

"What?!"

"You will be briefed on the contents of your missions upon taking the mantle of Rooter." She said calmly. "The name Ben Tennyson will be discarded for a clean slate."

"Wait, you mean I can't use my real name anymore? This is why I wanted you to give me answers! I knew something was fishy!" Ben frowned.

"You do realize that your name is on every wanted poster in ten galaxies and two dimensions?" She said with a frown. "One of them being Vilgaxia."

Ben tried to say something but stopped himself after realizing that he has a LOT of enemies and possibly more on the way that could attack his family at any moment. "Well...still, you could have just been honest and blunt."

The Magistrata gave a look of disappointment. "Rule one of being a Rooter, don't give away the right answer to anyone. But me that is."

'Oh that helps sooo much.' He thought while looking at the Rootrix, which seemed to be taunting him for some reason. 'Might as well see if it fits.'

That was when the glove attached itself to him, in the most PAINFUL way possible!

"AHHHH!" He screamed as his right arm started to inject a toxin that made his brain fuzzy.

"From this day onwards." The Magistrata said as Ben started to lose consciousness. "You shall be called Mutatis."

(Later)

Ben/Mutatis groaned while finding himself on his bed. "Ow...ugh…"

That was when he saw the Rootrix on his right arm.

"Oh fuck…" He groaned while getting up, only to see the word '_Mutatis_' printed onto one of the rubies. "Double fuck."

He winced feeling his arm move with the Rootrix digging into his flesh. "Ow!"

The glove kept on moving for a second before giving off a bright flash that nearly blinded him.

"AHH! My eyes!" He cried out in pain while not noticing a figure forming right next to him. "The pain!"

"It'll pass." said a neutral voice.

Ben held his eyes in pain while seeing 'spots'. "Who's there?"

"Your new partner."

He groaned while his eyes adjusted and he saw a tall woman with red skin, short dark red hair, three red eyes that looked similar to rubies, dark black lipstick, yellow horns that seemed to form from her forehead, a D cup chest and large ass, three fingers with long black syringe like nails, a long tail tipped with a small silver blade like baronet, a missing right leg with what looked like a silver prosthetic shotgun fused to her hip, wearing a black suit with silver lines covering the majority of the attire with a single red lense above her chest with several inverted triangles on the sides, right in front of him.

She saluted him. "Plumber tech number 720, code name Rootrix, reporting for duty Agent Mutatis."

Ben slowly blinked and took a few seconds before jumping, and hit the wall near his bed. "When did you get in here?"

"Just now sir." She saluted again. "Apologies for blinding you."

"That was you? Wait, did you just call yourself Rootrix?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I am an AI capable of manipulating DNA. I just constructed a body based on a preset donor and molded the body to suit my abilities." She said while saluting again. "I am ready for the first mission Agent Mutatis."

"You're...this, and you made yourself a body?"

She nodded. "Shall I contact the Council of Iron for our first mission sir?"

"Hold on, I need time to register this, and to really wake up." He said quickly. "This might be a fever dream."

"It is not sir."

'She says that without bothering to sound convincing.' He thought while the woman's lense formed a hologram of a mission log.

"Let's see...ah. We are needed to assassinate Vilgax of Murray aka Vilgaxia."

"Wait, kill Vilgax?"

"Affirmative sir." She saluted.

"Isn't that a bit much for the start of things?"

"No it is not sir."

"But I've never killed someone before."

She blinked once while not moving at all. "I see."

"Plus why should I kill him?"

"Genocide, attempted murders, the invasion of earth-"

"Ok ok! I get it!"

She nodded. "The council have located Vilgax, he is currently being healed at a human organization called the Flame Keepers' Circle, one which is devoted to an extradimensional deity with ties to many earth based governments and celebrities."

"Look, I'm someone who always helps others, it's just...I need a moment to try and get my head around the idea of taking a life." he sighed. "Why does it even have to be me? If you can locate him, how come the Plumbers don't just go in guns ablazing?"

"Classified, and I am programmed for stealth and espionage, not all out combat sir."

"So you don't have an answer." He frowned.

"Again. That is classified." She said. "The mission will take preparation sir."

"Just give me a minute!" He snapped.

"Yes sir." She saluted.

(Later)

Mutatis grumbled while the woman stood in the middle of the room, unmoving and still saluting. "Alright, let's do this." He said with a sign.

She moved her hand down. "Yes sir. Let us plain the infiltration of the Flame Keepers' Circle. Your suggestion sir."

"Well do you have any idea on what the layout is like?"

"Yes, though a simple search through the wifi networks I have optioned the layout plans of their main headquarters."

"I see."

"A suggestion is the use of a Celestialsapian modified into a hybrid visa the DNA of a Ectonurite and a Sonorosian." She said while Mutatis looked lost.

"Um…"

"My programming allows for modifying DNA into stable hybrids, as per the instructions left by Rooter...experimentation on an Osmosian child." She said with a very low growl.

"Yeah, I got that part, but what aliens are those?"

She deadpanned. "Ghostfreak and Echo Echo. Ignoramus."

"And Celestialsapien?"

She sighed and twitched her eye. "Alien X...sir…" 'NIMROD!'

"So...you're gonna try and put together all three of those guys? I had a hard time using Alien X on its own and nearly wound up trapped inside him on my first use."

"The Sonorosian's ability to duplicate will be used to split the many personalities into a finite format while the Ectonurite's collective DNA hive mind organize said personalities into a 'trash can' cell, thus eliminating them and leaving you in control. So the statistics say."

"That...sounds both cool, but also messed up."

"It is." She nodded. "The plan for hybrids was made by a group of incompetent anus glands from a To'kustar's smelly arm pit that committed crimes against the galaxy."

"Um…"

"Classified information, for now sir."

"Of course it is." He grumbled. "You're like Kevin, if he somehow acted like an asshole...wait. He alread-"

The woman blinked. "Accessing file...subject Kevin Ethen Levin, species Osmosian, designated label _Amalgam_, _**Project Amalgam**_. Details, found in Null Void, subject displays potential DNA absorption and matter conversion. Placed in _**Project Amalgam**_, used as guinea pig for DNA hybrids. Project marked failure after mission number 55-41 formal name _**Ben Tennyson Hit Squad**_ caused subject to go insane from omnitrix DNA fusion. All _Amalgam_ experiments currently mindwiped and placed in random locations around the planet with false memories."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

She then rewound the speech to its fullest as Mutatis looked horrified. "Shall I save this file for future use sir?"

"Yeah! This is something that's incredibly important!" He snapped. "Just why would the Rooters do that?!"

She nodded before frowning. "The current unreliable group thought you were a threat Agent Mutatis, thus they experimented on others to kill you. However, I am not programmed to follow them, only the Magistrata herself, something they chose not to do when they decided to defect."

"How was I a threat? Because I had the watch? I was using it to protect people, not hurt them."

"Tell that to them. In their eyes, you were unworthy and lacking 'talent' in using a weapon like the omnitrix." She said while her third eye twitched. "Hypothetically anus glands. Anyway, the Magistrata programmed me to follow only a worthy candidate for the Rooters, that being you Agent Mutatis."

"What?"

"In layman's terms, you are the new leader for the newest incarnation of the Rooters."

"...wait, so now I'm the leader of a secret branch of the Plumbers? When was that gonna be told to me?!"

"At age twenty."

"I need to talk to grandpa about this."

"You can not." She said calmly. "Magistrate Tennyson isn't part of the Council of Iron, thus all information and evidence to lower ranking members of the Plumbers is forbidden."

"What?!"

"Magistrata's orders." She saluted. "Agent Mutatis, you are a Rooter, a high ranking member of the Plumbers and an agent of the council, you have discarded the name of Benjamin in the service of the Plumbers, anything that will go against the will of the Plumbers is considered treason. You are a shadow in the name of peace, thus you must keep this part of your existence private from the galaxy for the safety of humanity and alien kind as a whole. Personal motives and feelings are a hindrance to the greater picture, you must realize that when you became a 'hero' sir?"

"I was forced into putting this on!"

"No you weren't."

"There were lasers!"

"They were set to stun."

"And you injected me with something!"

"Side effect from obtaining a mild form of liquid chloroform."

"I was basically forced into accepting all this." frowned Ben.

"Like when you obtained the omnitrix." She countered as Ben stopped talking and took that into consideration. "You never wanted to help others, yet you became a 'hero' instead of a normal human."

"T-That time was different! I was young, I didn't know what was happening, and I made that choice on my own, not get lasers pointed at me."

She deadpanned at him. "Sir, no matter what you say, this is similar to your origin story. Thus, I suggest we put this matter behind us and work together to keep the galaxy safe, carefully that is."

"...fine." He groaned as the woman saluted him.

"Yes sir."

'This is gonna be hell.' He thought with a sigh.

"Sir, shall we plan for the mission at hand?"

"Yeah, we might as well." She nodded before asking. "Can you insert a codename for me sir?"

"A codename?"

"Yes, for espionage proposes."

"Uh...well...what's wrong with Rootrix exactly?"

"Rootrix is a product name. And the current group is a black spot on my memory files." She said while scrunching her face into an expression of disgust.

"Well what kind of name do you want?"

"Fear inducing yet cute." She said without missing a beat.

'That doesn't give me much to work with.' He thought with a sigh. "Um...Anne?"

"...affirmative."

"Alright, so that's taken care of." Mutatis said as Anna nodded.

"Now, let us discuss discrete assassination techniques."

(Much later)

"And that's when we shall return to the council with the report. Any questions?"

Mutatis snored while Anna looked at him with a blank face. She then stabbed him with her nails and injected a jolt of electricity into him. "AHHHHH!"

"Any questions sir?"

"OW! Yeah, ever heard of shaking a guy awake?!"

"Yes." She said.

"Then why did you do that?!"

"Because you were rude."

He groaned.

"Do you have any questions about the mission?"

"No, nothing."

She nodded before saluting him. "Then let us plan on the infiltration."

'We just did that!'

(Later on)

-Flame Keepers' Circle HQ-

Numerous members of the cult were going about their business with some leaving to go back out into the real world to keep up their face with the public.

All the while a guard was busy talking to his female coworker.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "Want to hang out with the old flame master?"

"Can't, I have to be at a new film that's being made as the lead actress." She said.

"Aw come on."

"Plus you aren't my type." She said while no one noticed a shadow zipping across the ground and went inside their shadows.

"Come on, one date is all I'm asking."

"No."

He groaned while the shadow's eyes turned red and consumed her shadow, replacing it as the woman went limp for a second. 'Not again.'

"Well...I better get something from my office." She said with a slightly monotone voice. "Later."

"Yeah, later." He said sadly as the woman entered into an elevator, and got devoured by the shadows as we seeing a large shadowy figure with three pointed horns, dark red eyes, with long black tendrils on the shoulders and legs, a small spiked backpack like apparatus on the back, and had a lense on its forehead.

"This is worse than feeling Ghostfreak trying to take over my body." The figure muttered while looking over his body. "And yet I'm so powerful."

"_Focus Agent Mutatis._" The lense said. "_We need to reach the basement without being spotted._"

"I know that, but we got in here easier than I thought." He said as the elevator opened up and he turned into a shadow, which slinked across the ground and possessed a male guard.

Said guard stood up straight and made his way down the hall.

(Down the hall)

And right towards a solid steel door with a very complicated lock system.

"This looks like the spot." He said while the shadow consumed the guard and the figure placed his hand right through the lock system.

ZAP!

And caused it to internally explode as the door slowly opened up.

"_Remember sir, be quiet._"

"I know that." He sighed while hiding in the shadows and entered the room, only to see a giant tank in the center of the room. ''Is that it?'

As he got closer he noticed a giant green octopus with three spikes on its head, red eyes and some gills, swimming around the tank.

'Wait...is that Vilgax? Ew!' he thought with a grimace. 'I prefer him in his other form.'

The giant octopus moved in the water as the figure began to move closer to the tank.

'Ok...this is it...killing Vilgax.' he thought while feeling his legs shake. 'Just make it quick...don't even think about it...once it's done, things will end up for the greater good...right?'

The octopus turned around as the figure hid behind a pillar.

'Well...he did try to kill me every time we meet…' he thought while trying to steel himself. 'And if he's free, he'll get away with killing so many others...'

That was when he got a container of slime with his foot.

"Who's there?" called Vilgax turned and narrowed his eyes when he didn't see anyone. "I said who's there? Show yourself or else."

He gulped. 'Crap, wait. I can just will him out of-'

Beep beep beep.

FLASH!

And cue Mutatis appearing as the trix appeared behind him.

"Sir, I suggest we hurry up before the target sees us." She whispered.

"I can see that." he whispered back.

Vilgax looked around as Anna and Mutatis hid behind a pillar.

"Suggestion, try a Transylian and Necrofriggian hybrid. The electricity and intangibility abilities might increase our chances by fifty percent."

"Let me know if he looks this way, I'll see if it works."

Anna nodded while Mutatis played with the glove, only to see Vilgax looking in their direction. "Do it now sir."

"Who dares to hide from me? Show yourself now!"

FLASH!

A small flash of darkness covered Mutatis before turning into a dark colored insect with large tattered insect wings, dark red eyes, two large tesla coils on its back, and had a lense on its chest.

"Show yourself!" ordered Vilgax before the alien jumped out. "What in the world?"

ZAP!

And caused a massive amount of electricity to hit the tank, causing it to boil.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed out Vilgax in pain with Mutatis trying to force himself not to let up.

'This is for the good of the galaxy.' He thought while increasing the voltage.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Vilgax screamed out before carbonizing and broke apart into tiny black bits of charcoal.

Slowly the screaming died down with Mutatis himself had to keep from looking.

Anna looked at Mutatis and saluted. "Mission complete sir."

"Yes, it is." he spoke before dropping on his knees and took heavy breaths to try and calm down his heart. 'I...killed him. I actually killed him.'

Anna kept on saluting while the lense beeped a little. "I sent a report to the Council of Iron. They will consider this your first easy mission."

"Easy? Easy?" he frowned at her while standing up. "You call taking someone's life easy? Ok, then how about this. Next time I get an order, YOU can do it, not me."

"Can't. It is not in my programming." She said calmly. "And I suggest you and I get some liquids and solids. Helps with nerves."

"Give me a bottle of beer, because that's what I feel like I'll be drinking from now on."

"You're not eligible for beer."

"And yet I'm eligible to KILL someone! I don't usually curse, but fuck the rules right now!" Mutatis said while Anna shivered and her right leg formed a small heart motorcycle.

"..." she saluted. "Sir, you just caused my programming to input the concept of arousal. It feels intriguing."

"You...oh god." he groaned. "Did you just mean you LIKED me cursing?"

"Affirmative sir."

That got him to facepalm, hard.

"Shall we go sir?" She asked while making the motorcycle bigger as she sat on the seat.

"Fine." He grumbled while taking a seat as Anna zoomed away. 'I really hope this will get easier.'

'Calculating rate of success with Agent Mutatis...one hundred percent. A good catch.'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	6. Chapter 6- SCP-Trix

S.C.P-Trix or Secure. Contain. Protect. Matrix (Sam): turns the user into any SCP based object, creature, or event that were contained or destroyed by the Foundation.

xxxxxxx

-Andromeda Galaxy, the Planet Anodyne, Research and Containment Site-300, [DATA EXPUNGED]-

From above the purple planet covered in massive towers of minerals, the location of a large military base of unknown origin could be seen as the camera zooms closer into it, revealing a white walled chamber, sealed by a heavy steel door with a strange symbol on the front.

This symbol, a circle with three notches on the sides and three arrows pointing inwards, was illuminated by the multitude of lights on the ceiling as the hallway seemed to be abandoned or moreover, unoccupied by humans. However, what interests the camera was the nearby chamber, which held a large monolith in the center with dark pink letters and symbols all around the base of the pillar.

At the base of the monolith, was a figure obscured by shadows and bound by chains made of an unknown substance, who seemed to be unable to move or even breath. From the outside, the plaque '_SCP-33302_' was seen on the right hand side of the door along with the words '_Keter_'.

A computer monitor could be seen on the right hand side of the chamber, behind a bullet proof glass window, still on and currently replaying an audio log from a few hours ago.

Click.

[_**Interviewed: SCP-33302. Interviewer: Dr. Levin. **_

_**Begin Log**_

_**Dr. Levin: SCP-33302?**_

_**SCP-3302: …**_

_**Dr. Levin: [REDACTED]**_

_**SCP-33302: Do...not call...me that. (The sound of chains clanging could be heard.)**_

_**Dr. Levin: Eeesh, a sour mood you are in today SCP-3302. Anyway, you know why I'm here right?**_

_**SCP-33302: Yes. To find the gate of Ledgerdomain.**_

_**Dr. Levin: Bingo. After all, you and your people did try to conquer the world ten years ago.**_

_**SCP-33302: I was a teen, and it was my uncle, not a 'people'.**_

_**Dr. Levin: Same thing, but to the point. The Foundation requires that gate for containment, and since you were the last one to use it, you must know the password to it.**_

_**SCP-33302: I will never give it to you, even if you were to skin me alive.**_

_**Dr. Levin: Tempting-**_

_**SCP-33302: (The sound of wet liquid could be heard hitting Dr. Levin on the face, causing mild discomfort.) A beast like you would be tempted in death, I may have led the world to ruin ten years ago, but you were the one to allow that to happen. You may be this 'Foundation's lacky, but I know what you are...a beast in human skin. An 'SCP' as you call it.**_

_**Dr. Levin: (Growls) Fine, rot away in this site for all I care! We are done here!**_

_**End of Log]**_

Click.

The audio log looped again while the camera zoomed away and towards the doorway.

However, a shadow moved closer to the door while a black blade tore through the steel door and sliced downwards like a fisherman gutting a fish.

CRASH!

The door crashed into the chamber as a tall lean male in his late twenties with black hair, gray eyes, olive skin with multiple tattoos of unknown origins all over his body, with a strange white symbol over its heart in the shape of three arrows pointing inwards, as he held a long broad handle blade in his right hand, walked inside.

He looked around as the blade vanished into nothingness. "..."

"_So we're here._" said a voice from within the shadows yet seemed to be emanating from the figure's peripheral vision. "_And to think we had to resort to utilizing SCP-2200 and SCP-076 just to make it to this wasteland._"

The man kept calm while looking at the monolith. "**Is this the place you promised?**"

"_Yes, a part of you that was lost for over ten years. A part of your true self, here in this Foundation site._" they said as the man walked over to the obscured figure within the shadows. "_Question her._"

The man grabbed the nearby chain and pulled on it. "**Talk.**"

"..." the figure chuckled. "I heard of you, Able was it?"

He frowned. "**Talk.**"

"I know you're supposed to be contained back in the Foundation's reality. You are either a good escape artist or," they chuckled. "A fake."

The man frowned again while the voice whispered in his ears.

"_She knows, reveal yourself._"

FLASH!

The figure blinked her eyes instinctively as the white and black flash of light dissipated to reveal a tall teenager with pale white hair with tiny strands of dark brown near the ends, pale white eyes with green irises, pale skin with small juts of bone sticking from his skin, a long scar across his face in the shape of an arrow, wearing an orange jumpsuit that was torn near his shoulders and chest areas, dark black shoes with torn sides with some water damage, and had a large arm guard made of dark silver and broken emeralds, with several thin tubes going around the underside along with a single black lense decorated with green glass and a circle with three notches on the sides and three arrows pointing inwards etched onto it, on his right arm as the words '_SCP-101010. Thaumiel_' was seen on the upper shoulder guard in perfect script but had the word '_thaumiel_' scratched off and replaced with the word '**Keter**' in jagged letters. "..."

"Talk." he spoke in a harsh tone.

The figure looked at the teen while eyeing the uniform's symbol, the same as the arm guard. "...it is like looking at a ghost. You haven't changed much since that day, but to think you were aged up to a fifteen? No, sixteen year old within ten years?"

He gripped their face and squeezed. "Talk. Who are you and why are you so special?"

They chuckled. "Just like that day, but you were shorter than right now. But you should avoid squeezing me too much, these chains were designed to keep my powers limited and to neutralize threats like you."

He looked at the chains, now glowing a dark pinkish hue and was growing in intensity.

"_Let her go, the radiation build up is increasing._" the voice said again as the teen let the figure's cheeks go. "_Try and be more gentle, she is a victim of the Foundation, just like you._"

He frowned while the shadows dissipated for a short time, revealing a tall yet highly malnourished woman with unkempt long silver hair in a ponytail that went to the floor and around the base of the chains, light purple eyes with pink irises, a D cup chest and small set of hips, dried purple lipstick, wearing a tattered magenta coat with dull purple ends, long purple boots with torn soles and burnt straps, a broken brown bag with torn buttons around her hips and had hundreds of chains wrapped around her body like a cocoon except for her face, right in front of him. "I did not come here for small talk, I have come here to find something important to me and you have a piece of that within your mind."

She smirked a little. "Oh? So you weren't here to save me?"

"No."

She frowned. "How unfortunate. When I saw you last, you would have helped even a burglar like me. But seeing you now, I pity you for becoming a Foundation dog."

SLAM!

The teen punched the nearby wall as it shattered and bent from the impact. "The Foundation does not command me, only I control MY fate."

"Then why come here?"

He glared at her.

"Wait...you don't know about me do you?" she chuckled a little. "How I used to be the most feared magic user in the world and turned earth into a utopia?"

"No, but you, SCP-33302, nearly destroyed the planet with your Reality Bender army."

She frowned. "Magic users, and I did not destroy the planet. The Foundation did after they found this world and turned it into a storage container for 'SCPs' as everyone keeps talking about. But you must already know that. You were in the Foundation for ten years."

He spat on the ground. "As a prisoner, one with no identity or memories. But tell me the truth, tell me who I am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? The information is soul shattering and comes at a price."

"What price?"

She twitched her head to the side, where the chains were clamped on her arms and neck. "Free me. Free me from this containment and I will tell you everything."

He narrowed his eyes. "Not happening. You are an SCP and you need to remain contained."

"That is what the Foundation wants. To contain me so the way to Ledgerdomain becomes available, but if you free me, the Foundation will never obtain endless magic for their ambitions."

"_She is correct._" the voice said in the teen's ears. "_The Foundation will be cripped if she is freed. The matrix you have will still have her within it's database, contained and secured._"

He looked at the woman before saying. "First, tell me who I am."

She smirked. "Fine. Come closer, I won't bite."

He moved closer to her as she whispered into his ear, causing his eyes to widen before suddenly pulling back and slammed on the lense.

FLASH!

The light dissipated as a large creature with moist translucent red skin, long limbs with three webbed claws with an opposable fourth digit, large dosel spines on it's back and around it's eye sockets, which were devoid of any eyes, an elongated head with long red luminescent fangs, several pit organs around the head and a white symbol on its forehead, appeared in front of the woman before savagely attacking her and devouring her in the process.

The voice chuckled while the beast consumed the woman's broken body, the chains shattered and neutralized due to its occuppant's demise. "_Oh how the mighty have fallen. But do not worry yourself, you only obtained a fraction of your former self. Once we leave this place, the next site will yield better results._"

The beast growled while regurgitating the bones and clothing and changed back to normal. "We will see."

That was when he noticed a tall woman with pale porcelain like skin dotted with light green spots, very long silver blond hair that went to her feet and was in a ponytail, a single orchid eye on her right side as her left eye and the entire left half of her skull had a dark silver clamp with a green lense, pointed fox like ears, one similar to a normal white fox and the other looking like a dark silver antenna, dark purple lipstick, a G cup chest and wide ass, nine green fox tails with a dark gray hue on the tips, long thin arms that seemed a little disproportionate to her body, a mechanical right arm and leg made of steel, carbon fiber, and polymer with purple lines going from the input-output port on her forearm, which had a biohazard symbol on it, to her right ear, wearing a dark purple summer dress with a pink ribbon around her waist, soft padded fox mittens with tiny pink pads on each finger, long dark purple tights, black high heels, a silver voice modulator around her mouth that seemed to have sharp gold teeth painted on the sides, a white and black crown on her head that was cracked on the left side, a cerise pink gem on her chest with a golden border, a white laboat around her shoulders like a cape, and had a Foundation logo on her left breast with the name 'Hope' written underneath, right next to him without any explanation.

"Oh we will." she said cooly while rubbing his chin. "After all, I am like you. A slave to the Foundation, yet I choose to oppose them."

"Yes, you were an SCP as well. Designated SCP-000001."

She frowned before resuming her calm facade. "That title doesn't suit me, I go by S.C.P-Trix."

"Secure. Contain. Protect. Matrix?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "Sounds artificial."

"Then call me something else. We are partners you know." She crossed her arms. "Or are you just going to leave me nameless?"

"...Sam."

"What?"

"Sam. That is your name." He said with a light blush.

She chuckled while the teen turned the lense and caused it to flash for a second before spitting out a cardboard box with the word 'voyajer' on the side with a white symbol on it. "How original, and SCP-2986? Really?"

"It is effective for our escape." He said while opening the box open. "Coming?"

She shook her head while walking inside, while the teen looked into space and recalled the information he learned only a few minutes ago.

'_You are Tennyson, and I was the one to kill you._' SCP-33302's voice said within his head along with a cackle.

"Tennyson...well that is a start." he muttered before closing the box and sealed it as it vanished instantly, leaving the chamber to decay on this lonely little planet.

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience as the words '_End of Part One?_' appeared for a fraction of a second.


	7. Chapter 7- EVAtrix

EVAtrix (Apollyon?)- allows the user to turn into any EVA unit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sol System, between the orbit of Mars and Earth-

We see what looked like a flaming ball of death hurtling through space. It went faster and faster as it made it past the asteroid belt and past the pale moon.

It looked like a humanoid shape, but it was hard to see through the flames. Especially when it was heading towards the one planet with life.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth, USA, New Mexico, 1970's-

"Oh yeah, now this is what I call groovy~" yelled a teen while driving an AMC Hornet with his equally drunk buddies across the endless off-road desert. "That was some good hash."

"I know man. Far out."

As they drove into the desert, they didn't notice the fireball in the sky.

"Hey, think we got time to stop by for a burger?"

"Nah. I'm ready for a road trip!"

WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

The asteroid raced across the sky while aiming at a forty five degree angle, a few miles away from the car.

"What about some potatoes? I feel like I could go for a bag of those."

"Nah-"

KABOOM!

The earth shook as a massive shockwave hit the area, scorching the landscape and causing a mushroom cloud to form in the stratosphere.

The men in the car skidded to a stop, but the shockwave flipped it over.

CRASH!

Rocks fell from the sky as the humans shipped themselves from the worst of the disaster, all the while still loopy and confused.

"Woah...what happened?"

"No idea."

After a few seconds, the debris and fire died down as they noticed a ten mile wide crater just a few feet in front of them.

"Daaaaaaamn!" One guy cried out. "Look at the size of that!"

"Let's find some space gold my man!"

"I call dibs!"

"No me!"

And cue the men running down the massive crater, not knowing of the amber orange ooze slowly filling up the area.

"I'm gonna be stupid rich!" One yelled while seeing a large pointed rock sticking out of the crater. He ran around it while looking around for any gold.

That was until he touched the liquid as he suddenly exploded into a bloody yet liquid like paste.

His friends though didn't notice as they looked down at the crater.

"Hey, where'd Jeff go?"

"No idea man."

"Want to check it out?"

"Sure."

That was when something rose up from the crater, a bluish fog that seemed to look like spores, covering the humans in the substance.

"Woah! Are these more shrooms?"

"No!"

That was when the fog started to turn into a blue ooze that-

RIP!

Went at their faces and ripped them off as the 'faces' laughed at their now bloody bodies.

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

The ooze covered the screen as the sounds of screams could be heard.

(Many years later)

-Same location, 2011 AD-

WZZZZZZZZ!

A military helicopter flew high above the desert while surrounded by various fighter jets. All of them converging on a single location.

That being a giant tower that spiraled into the sky and looked like the Tower of Babel, but filled with concrete and high walls as hundreds of nukes were dotting the ground, the strange amber ooze forming a deep lake that was dammed off from the rest of the desert by fifty foot tall steel walls.

"Alright men, I want you all to make sure that thing comes down without a single bit of it standing."

"_Yes sir._" said one of the pilots while one of the other pilots looked lost.

"_Aren't we just heading to base?_"

"Yes private, but I am referring to the tower itself! That's not the base, it's underground!"

"_...oh._"

The tower twitched while a set of dark red eyes and organic looking canons appeared from its base.

"_Sir! I see numerous cannons aiming at us!_"

"Open fire and make sure the extraction team can get back into the base!"

"_Yes sir!_"

The jets flew past the helicopter while sending missiles at the tower.

KABOOM!

Which destroyed half of the structure due to it being laced with enough TNT to destroy a small island.

"Ha! That got him! Circle around and deliver another round men!"

The jets do so as the tower got blasted long enough for the helicopter to land and enter the hidden hanger, only for the tower to regrow and begin blasting the jets with concrete boulders.

(With the extraction team)

All of them were highly armored with assault rifles and night vision goggles on.

Their mission? Take samples from _Rogue-1_, the most dangerous object in human history and currently the catalyst of all the catastrophes for the last century.

So far ever since its reported crash, it's been a hostile sight to everyone who comes in contact and has caused a high number of deaths, many unaccountable in the official documentation.

However this 'thing' also created what the world now knows as 'Seraphim', which decimated the USA and the USSR into ruin. Thus leading to numerous attempts to put an end to it permanently.

However, no matter what has been thrown at it, _Rogue-1_ will not fall. But from orders by the president and the UN, they needed to take samples from _Rogue-1_ before exaculating and releasing the nuclear arsenal around the base.

"Stay on your toes men, this whole place is a death trap if you don't watch where you go."

"Yes sir!" They all said at once before rushing down the endless stairway to the basement floor.

(One million floors later)

By that point they were so tired they couldn't stand.

"So...many...STAIRS!"

"Quiet private. Do you want every Seraphim in the area rushing to our location?"

"But sir...we're too...tired." another one panted as they finally made it to the basement floor, which was sealed by a thick steel door. "Oh come on!"

"Get the C3 Sticky Bombs."

"On it sir." osaid one of the privates while placing a C3 covered in sticky adhesive on the door.

"Clear!"

KABOOM!

"Move move move!"

They ran in while making sure no one touched the 'amber' that spilled from the walls.

"All clear." the commander said while the unit looked around and saw the giant pit in the center of the room, with a single 'island' sticking out of the 'amber' and had several walkways connecting to it.

"What is that?"

"Rogue-1." The commander said while it was revealed the island was a rock like structure in the form of a giant with a single defining feature, a large 'frill' and horn on its mangled face. "The very thing that caused all the world's disasters, and its salvation."

"Good God almighty. It's huge."

"Yes, but we need it's remains. Men, get to work and don't let the 'blood' touch you."

"Yes sir!" They yelled while pulling out jackhammers and other digging tools and ran towards the 'island'.

However as this occurred, no one noticed a floating orb of white moving away from the 'island' and entered into a single chunk of 'rock' that got placed in a containment canister.

(A few minutes later)

"Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yes." One of the privates said while all of them got out of the area and made it safely to the base under the tower itself as the canister was held safely within a storage box. "Everyone got out without a scratch."

"Good, then our mission has been a success. Rouge-1's parts will help defend ourselves from the Seraphim." He said with a nod. "Activate the nuclear warhead and let us return to headquarters."

"Yes sir" He said while the rest of the team went to the controls of the base and activated the self-destruct countdown.

(Five months later)

-South Dakota, Mount Rushmore, Plumber/U.E.A.S.D.F (United Earth Anti Seraphim Defense Force) HQ-

Numerous men in uniforms were working hard around the clock, all of them working on reports, weapon creation and training the next generation of the _U.E.A.S.D.F_ or the _United Earth Anti Seraphim Defense Force_, a task force created by the remaining countries in an effort to save humanity from the Seraphim threat.

But in one hallway, we see a man with gray hair, a red suit with silver armor near the shoulders and legs, and a green and black symbol on his chest, and a teen with a yellow and black suit with copper armor, brown hair, green eyes, with a large 'typewriter' gun on his back that had a strange yellow canister attached to the end, walking by and talking like old friends.

"And that's why today is the day Ben."

"I know grandpa or should I say Magister Tennyson." He joked. "But you know I'm just a grunt so I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought you were at the briefing."

"That snoozefest? I couldn't even keep my eyes open."

"No surprise there."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, Ben." Max said while walking through a set of black doors with an angel with broken wings on it. "Today _Project Watcher_ will enter the final testing process, and you are going to watch history being made."

"Is it long?"

"It depends, do you have a date yet?"

He blushed as they entered the room and saw a massive coffin of steel with tubes all over it in the center of the room. "N-No!"

"Then it'll be awhile." Max said while typing on a computer terminal and caused a large rectangle to appear from the flow as a small black and gold bodysuit with a single zero on the chest area, a sickly yellow bracelet sporting a silver dial with the words _EVA_ and _U.E.A.S.D.F._ on the sides, and had several pointed silver horns on the shoulders and spine, was shown to the world. "This is the Anti Seraphim Controller, it allows the user to control the weapon within the containment cell. Besides that, our scientists haven't fully unlocked the other functions it has, which is a shame but in this war we must make sacrifices."

"Woah. It looks...kinda ugly if you ask me."

"Blame your cousin for that one." Max said. "Sunny wanted something 'edgy' for the controller."

'Oh right...former fashion designer and lead scientist here.' Ben sweatdropped while the coffin opened up to reveal a heavily armored silver giant that seemed to be chained by diamond chains. "Woah."

"This is _Project Watcher_, well the prototype that is." Max said while no one noticed that the bodysuit started to leak a strange orange liquid that began to move towards Ben's legs like a snake. "Right now it is in it's limiter armor, when the test truly begins the armor will be unlocked. But only when the Anti Seraphim Controller is worn that is."

"Kinda reminds me of playing a video game." Ben said while the suit began to envelop him like tar. "Wait-AHHHHH!"

"Ben!" Max yelled in horror as the suit covered Ben's body and caused him to fall to the ground as the teen passed out.

BOOM!

The older man turned and saw the limiter armor getting dents from the inside. "Oh no."

(Within Ben's mind)

He groaned while slowly opening his eyes and saw he was floating over a large blue planet full of craters as the sky seemed to be like any other normal atmosphere, except for the fact a large crucified version of _Rouge-1_, now sporting a neon green, purple, periwinkle blue, orange, and black colorization and seemingly alive as it's red blood oozed onto the planet itself. "What the fuck…"

"Welcome Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." spoke a voice from behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw a tall petite woman with short brown hair, dark green eyes, a C cup chest and small ass, wearing a pink t-shirt with a long blue skirt that went to her knees, a black belt with a silver belt buckle, a small black bracelet on her left hand, black high heels and a heavy lab coat with her sleeves rolled up to elbows, right next to him and sporting a smile.

"Or should I say Tennyson-san?" She said while Ben felt a little hesitant at even speaking to her. "Do not worry, I will not hurt you. I came to talk with you."

"Talk to me? About what?"

"About the origins of the Seraphim." she said calmly as Ben blinked in confusion. "And of _Rouge-1_."

"The what?"

"The origins." she said.

"But aren't they just unknown entities?"

She sighed. "No. The story of their birth and rise is completely different Tennyson-san."

"And you just happen to know the truth?"

"Yes." She said while Ben looked confused. "For I was entwined with the Seraphim."

"...explain."

She sighed. "My name is Yui Ayanami Ikari, and the one you call _Rouge-1_ is really a weaponized humanoid called an Evangelion, one I helped create."

"YOU made this thing?" he went wide eyed before frowning. "Do you have any idea the problems it's given us?"

"Yes, but it was not originally a weapon for your world." Yui said. "But one to defeat the Angels, the first lifeforms of the earth before Lilin appeared, or humanity itself. I helped create the first Evangelion to protect humanity, but I was absorbed into its core, where for years I watched my husband turn it and many others into tools for the Human Instrumentality Project."

"The what?"

"It is a plan to cause an Impact, which causes untold damage to the world. My husband and SEELE, an organization that wants immortality, wanted to cause a third impact so that humanity's souls could be turned into a source of power to grant them immortality and...my resurrection."

"...damn." He muttered. "But what does this have to do with the Seraphim?"

"The angels were the Seraphim, but under a different name." Yui sighed. "And the Third Impact occurred, destroying everything and leaving Evangelion Unit-1, myself and...my son, who piloted it, as the only survivors of our universe. Over time we drifted across the cosmos, the life of our planet still within it's fossilized body, until it reached the end of the universe, where Evangelion Unit-1 entered a tear in reality and appeared in your own universe. This caused the Evangelion to crash land on your planet and release the Seraphim onto an Adamless and Lilithless universe."

"Adam? Lilith?"

"Adam was the creator of the Angels, and Lilith, the creator of the Lilim. They do not get along." Yui said before taking a deep breath. "Tennyson-san, unfortunately, the device you have, made from Evangelion Unit-1, is slowly killing me and my son. And as compensation for my actions in ruining your universe, I offer you all the knowledge of my world, from the Evangelions to the Angels, so that you can fix your world before another impact occurs."

"Wait, you mean I can fix it all?"

Yui nodded while her form flickered a little. "Yes, but in order to do so, you must fuse with my essance and that of the suit that currently holds you. If you do, you can defeat the Seraphim with the full arsenal of Evangelion units."

"And they can...?"

"Their weapons can destroy a Seraphim's core."

"But what happens when we fuse?"

She shrugged while her form began to flicker even more as the world began to shatter into glass. "Hurry, before you are lost to the suit."

"I don't even have a chance to think it over?!" He yelled in disbelief before seeing the world breaking apart faster. "Uh...I uh...ok ok!"

That was when Yui moved towards him and kissed him on the lips, causing the two to slowly fuse into one being.

(Outside the mind)

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"The containment unit is almost destroyed!"

"Get security in here!"

BAM!

BAM!

CRASH!

The containment cell shattered as the parts fell to the ground.

Max looked on in horror as a giant humanoid female with pale skin hue around the face, six eyes with one side being bloody red and the other emerald green, two large gold and silver metal vulture-like wings that act like long silver hair that went to her ass and had several rockets on the sides of her 'hair', two 'bangs' that covered the upper portions of her eyes, blood red and purple armor covering the hips, stomach, legs, sides, arms, and lower neck, an L cup chest and massive ass, thick pectoral plates that looked similar to a lizard's, a thick helmet that went to her chin with a long single black and orange horn and a circular 'halo' frill that went above her hair and had orange hues around the ends, and had the words **EVANGELION UNIT-O APOLLYON** going across its right side, stepped out and growled at the humans.

"**Grrrrrrrrr.**" she growled while no one noticed Ben slowly escaping from the tar and appeared in the suit, which was very form fitting.

"Get the lasers set to kill!"

"**ROAR!**" she cried out before noticing Ben and grabbed him while the wings started to extend forwards. "**ROAR!**"

"Hey easy!" Ben yelled. "I'm not a toy!"

She placed him in her mouth before gulping him down into a control center. "**ROAR!**"

"BEN!" Max yelled as the weapon started to form a large concentrated ball of dark red plasma from her mouth.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**" she growled while the ball started to get bigger and bigger.

"Hit the deck!"

WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!

BOOM!

A massive beam of energy shot out of her mouth while causing a giant hole in the base itself, causing the giant humanoid of destruction to run out and escape from the facility.

"_**Project Watcher**_ _has escaped! I repeat, __**Project Watcher**_ _has escaped!_" the automated voice called out as the soldiers scrambled to locate the injured as Max looked at the hole with concern.

"Ben."

The camera zoomed away while we noticed that the moon had a new companion in the sky, a pure black moon with red spots, orbiting the nearby satellite while a strange mass began to break off from the moon and headed towards earth.

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience as the words '_End of Part One?_' appeared for a fraction of a second.


	8. Chapter 8- Sumotrix

Yukahime (Sumotrix)- turns the user into Sumo Slammers characters, initially that is before it starts turning the user into sumo versions of any alien with a female gender, this is due to the trix learning about actual sumo wrestling and wanting to spice it up, although it will also use sumo versions of girls Ben met in his life.

xxxxx

-Bellwood, Tennyson residence-

"Zzzzzzz." snored Ben while in his bed, tired from a day of being a hero.

As he slept, the camera zoomed towards a scrapbook that suddenly opened up from the wind to reveal several images dated ten years ago.

The first one was of a ten year old Ben giving Gwen a noogle.

The second one was a picture of Ben getting spit out of the tv, on the Rust Bucket, during a thunderstorm.

The third one was of Ben, looking at his right arm, which now has a large black gauntlet with white lines going down the sides and a white lense with jade dots on the sides.

The fourth one was a man with an obese yet muscular frame with brown shoulder guards, metal gauntlets and a silk belt around his waist, punching a giant mutated parrot as Doctor Animo was sent falling to the ground, the lense right on the man's forehead.

The fifth one was Ben, now a teenager, with his right arm outstretched and revealing a small glove with a white lense with gold lines around it and jade gemstones on the base of the fingers as he was smiling in front of a defeated Vilgax.

And finally, the sixth one was of Ben, with a tired look on his face, while he was in a small dojo with several sumos right next to him as some writing was seen under the image saying '_Tokyo 20XX. First date._'

"Cockadoodoodoo!"

The sun rose up and Ben woke up in a fright from the rooster call.

"Cockadoodoodoo!"

Ben groaned as the bird kept on crowing at him, causing him to throw a shoe at it. "Stupid birds…"

As he got up, we see that the room was covered in souvenirs from Japan or memorabilia from the Sumo Slammer's franchise itself, including an entire wall covered in gold cards.

"Ugh...I hate mornings." he muttered to himself while getting dressed, as he was in the nude right now. "And roosters."

That was when he noticed the smell of cooked rice in the air.

'Eh?' he thought while looking confused. 'What's that?'

As he put some shorts on, he opened the door and went to the kitchen in search of the smell. But that was when he noticed that someone was currently in the garage, which was renovated into a dojo after his time in Japan for training.

'Ok what is going on now? Ugh, I hope she...ugh. I really hope this isn't another one of her bright ideas.' he thought before entering the garage.

BAM!

Only to see that there were several women in sumo garbs fighting in a large ring as they were over ten hundred pounds and looked like they were having fun.

And each one was someone he knew.

The girls in the ring were Elena, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot, with an R cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a dark blue obi, and Gwen, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot, a Q cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a pink obi, were fighting each other and struggling with their massive bellies and plump arms to push the other out of the ring.

Around the ring and sitting at a table filled of rice and other japanese culinary foods, were Julie, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot, a R cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a light pink obi, Jennifer, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot, a U cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a yellow obi, Sunny, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot, a Q cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a dark pink obi, Helen, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot, a S cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, a thick tail that looked like a sausage, and wearing a light blue obi, Frightwig, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot and wrapped around her large stomach, a T cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a sickly green obi, Eunice, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot, a W cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a green obi, and Molly, who was ten hundred pounds with her hair in a topknot, a Q cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a red obi, all eating and laughing like they were old friends.

For Ben, he was flabbergasted, confused, shocked, having a heart attack, and was speechless at the sight of this….all girl sumo academy that just HAPPENED to appear out of nowhere and without his knowledge.

BAM!

"Ugh...fall."

"No...way."

"..." Ben slapped himself with his right hand before taking it all in. 'Ok...so every girl I know, including my own cousins, are...a sumo wrestler? Ok, now I know something is up….wait. Why is Jennifer here?'

"I still can't believe this place has good food." Frightwig said while Jennifer and Julie nodded. "And that you chose to do this Jennifer."

"Well, I was laid off at the last movie gig so I wanted to try something new." She admitted.

"Well it makes me feel at home." Julie smiled while holding a bowl of rice. "My grandfather was a former sumo so I guess I fit in here."

Helen burped while Sunny and Molly were busy groping Eunice's chest. "Excuse me."

"Your excused." Eunice said while ignoring the two girls. "But I still don't get why you chose this as your hobby."

"Let's just say I have my reasons." 'I hope Manny likes big girls.'

"Soft." Molly muttered while Sunny smirked. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about beating Gwen, again." 'And my harem of sumos here. He he he~'

Elena grunted while pushing Gwen towards the edge. "I will win, and Ben will love me."

"Ha, fat chance...oh you know what I mean." he blushed. "And Ben HAS a girlfriend!"

"Not after I beat you and Julie!"

"I'm his ex." Julie deadpanned while eating more rice. "I have been for months."

"I'm still going to beat you all and get my man!"

Ben blinked while slowly walking out of the garage, turned to the kitchen and sat at the table while planting his face on the marble countertop. He then took a deep breath and yelled out. "Yukahime!"

The ground shook a little while a tall mature woman with long silver hair in a topknot with a low ponytail going to her shoulders, light purple eyes with pinkish irises, a thick white foundation on her face, dark red and black accents on her eyebrows and around her eyes, dark purple lipstick, pointed ears, with an obese frame of nine hundred pounds, thick arms and legs, a P cup chest and massive ass, wearing a magenta short sleeve kimono with pink lines and patches, a purple ribbon on her left wrist, a silver crown on her head with several jade hairpins in the topknot, a thick thirty foot long purple silk belt that was tied in a knot on the back, a purple obi in a drum knot around her bulk, black fingerless gloves, and had a pink gemstone in the middle of her chest with a golden border, ran into the kitchen.

"Yes darling~?"

"Did you turn my friends and enemies into sumos for one of your sumo related hobbies."

"..." she looked at him before giving him a thumbs up. "Yep~"

"...Why!?"

"Because I want to make an all female sumo academy. Too many male based academies. Plus I thought you would like it darling?"

"Not when you suddenly turn my exes AND cousins into a nine hundred pound sumo!"

"...so you weren't turned on?"

He went to say something but all he got was silence. "..."

"You were, weren't you?"

He blushed and looked away as Yukahime chuckled. "It's not my fault that I'm attracted to big girls, YOU were the cause."

"True, but you only gained that fetish after seeing me when you first got the Sumotrix." She pointed out. "And I find that cute."

Ben grumbled while knowing it was true.

Now for those that are confused about this development, here's a brief history lesson. After his video game experience with Gwen, the omnitrix somehow absorbed the data of the Sumo Slammer's video game and formed the Sumotrix, which allowed him to fight crime as Sumo Slammer characters. However over time, it changed from Sumo Slammers to all female sumo wrestlers either the franchise or real world alien or human girls, this was due to a strange 'bug' in it's systems.

The bug was that actual sumo wrestling was more fun then the fake information from the franchise, and that having sumo girls would 'spice things up'. This led to the Sumotrix utilizing any girls in his life as transformations, much to his dismay and embarrassment as over the years he started to get attracted to big girls, including his third girlfriend...the AI Yukahime.

So yeah, this was embarrassing for him, both publicly and privately, especially when his girlfriend wants him to join the sumo wrestling fray and entertain him. But he is unsure as while he likes the sport, he never wanted to actually try it.

"So want to join?"

"Again, no. I am not going to become a sumo just because you turned my female friends, and enemies, into sumos." He crossed his arms. "I'm willing to put up with your shenanigans, but this is almost crossing the line."

Yukahime blinked before chuckling. "Are you sure? You might like it."

Ben pinched his nose. "Yukahime."

"Relax darling. I would never do anything that would hurt you. I'm your wife after all."

"Girlfriend, we discussed this."

She chuckled a little while feeling a little sad at that. 'We have been together for years now, aren't we already married in that sense?'

"Are they able to change back?"

"Eh?"

"The weight gain. Can they change back?"

"Um darling. They offered to do the training." She sweatdropped. "Shocked me a little but they are ok with sumo wrestling."

"...what?"

"You heard me. They are ok with it, especially Jennifer-chan."

Ben raised his eyebrow before signing. "Fine, you can keep the academy. But next time, warn me, I almost had a heart attack from the sight."

Yukahime nodded before getting a very vixen like smirk, one that Ben recognized immediately. "Oh darling~"

'Oh no.' "Yes?"

She grabbed him and placed her on her left shoulder. "Time for sex~"

'Shit! We just finished last night!'

(In the bedroom)

Ben, now naked and on the bed, looked on as Yukahime walked towards him while her clothes fell to the floor.

"Time for some fun darling~" she smiled while placing her snatch over the very hard cock as she placed her stomach on him. "Make sure you massage every part of me this time~"

Ben blushed while the camera zoomed away to show Elena, Gwen, Julie, Jennifer, Sunny, Helen, Frightwig, Eunice, and Molly, watching them from a crack in the door. 'Oh boy.'

"Hot." Sunny muttered while Elena looked pissed as Julie felt a little tinge of pain for some reason.

"Sunny! Hush." Gwen whispered while Helen, Eunice and Molly stared at the lovers as Frightwig looked tempted to surprise them.

"Oh please, this is normal for me." She chuckled. "I did do the deed once."

"This is different."

"Grrrrrrr." Elena growled while her skin started to turn blue. "I'm going to kill her."

"Don't." Julie frowned. "Or he might hate you more."

"..." she slumped at that before loud moaning and creaking sounds were heard in the room.

The girls watched on for hours as they either blushed, were turned on, enraged, or just indifferent on the outside as Sunny started to hunger for something kinky time, eyeing the girls in the process.

'Oh I'm so tempted to jump these sexy blobs~' She thought while the creaking and moaning grew louder and louder, causing the girls to slowly become horny.

"I'm coming!"

"Ugh! I'm so close…" Ben groaned while Helen, in a feat of epic proportions, raced to the kitchen and back with hot meat buns for everyone.

"Thanks." Eunice said while the girls eat with gusto.

"Your welcome." She said before hearing a loud cry of pleasure followed by the bed breaking.

Sunny smirked before seeing Ben, who moved out of the rumble, turning the dial on the Sumotrix and looked at Yukahime.

"Ah...ah...time to even the...playing field."

FLASH!

The light dissipated while a tall twenty thousand pound obese woman with long black hair in a topknot, dark blue eyes, an X cup chest and massive ass, thick arms and legs, and wearing a dark pink obi, appeared as she transformed into a dark purple woman with the same frame but with long pink energy like hair in a topknot and glowing pink eyes as a large fat cock appeared between her legs.

"Mmmm~ How tasty darling~"

"Get ready for some girl on girl action." She smirked while the real Sunny couldn't take it and began to use her mana to drag the girls away.

"Sunny!" yelled Gwen as Sunny licked her lips.

"Time to fuck my harem~!"

'HAREM!?' they all thought at once as they heard the sounds of moaning in the distance.

(The next day)

Ben slowly groaned while currently on the floor, tired and out of energy, as Yukahime was sleeping right next to him, with a heavenly afterglow. 'So...many...climaxes….'

"Zzzzzzzzzz."

He slowly got up and decided to head to the bathroom to bathe himself in some refreshing warm water, since he did smell a little.

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed the garage door was open and looked very puzzled as he walked towards it. Only to discover that Elena, Gwen, Julie, Jennifer, Sunny, Helen, Frightwig, Eunice, and Molly, were busy eating barrels of rice and meat buns while naked as Sunny was busy using her mana to penetrate their holes, including her own.

Ben, who was still tired and a little aroused at the sight, did the smart thing and closed the door and groaned. 'Why me?'

'I will get her for this.' the girls sans Sunny thought in anger as Elena planned her next move.

'Oh Ben, after I free myself from this bitch, I WILL make you mine~!'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.

_Author's Note- This is just a silly little story for a trix, if you do not like it, you do not have to read this, it will not hurt you in any way shape or form. Anyway, please leave a comment and possible trix ideas in the reviews and have a great day._


	9. Chapter 9- Ridertrix

Ridertrix (Yumi Hikari)- turns the user into any Kamen Rider, however if it is used for rage or selfish reasons, it will turn the user into a Dark Rider, and if used noblely or with a lot of hope and dreams backing him up, it turns the user into a Rider's final form.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-USA, somewhere in South Dakota-

It was a quiet day in the forests of South Dakota, the buffalo waking through the grasslands bordering the area, squirrels throwing acorns at random tourists, and an giant robot of bronze and red crystals were attacking the people….wait what!?

CRASH!

BOOM!

"AHHHH!"

"RUN AWAY!"

The giant robot crashed through the forest while blasting the people with laser beams from its eyes.

BOOM!

That was when something blocked it's path.

"Hey ugly!" called a tall muscular yet feminine woman with crimson red skin, short dark orange hair, four yellow eyes, four arms, two toed feet, a D cup chest and small ass, wearing a blue raglan shirt with black lines on the sleeves, white capris, dark white armor around the waist and chest areas, and had a green lense on the upper left shoulder, while crossing her arms together. "This is a no chaos zone."

The robot looked down before sending a blast of energy at her, sending her flying through several trees.

"Ow." she groaned before getting up. "Oh now your toast!"

The robot went to fire another laser, only for the woman to jump right at its face and started to punch it in the eyes.

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

The robot tried to pull her off, but the pounding became worse and worse before it's head caved in and destroyed it's circuits, sending it crashing to the ground as the woman jumped off and smirked.

"Another win." she said with confidence while walking away.

(Elsewhere)

The camera zoomed towards a semi rusted RV as the woman made it towards the front door and changed into a young girl with short red hair held by a blue hair clip, green eyes, a B cup chest and small ass, wearing a blue raglan shirt with a cat logo on her chest, white capris, a pair of white shoes with dark blue stripes, and a black and white watch like device with a green lense on it.

This was Gwen Tennyson, a new hero in the world and can transform into any alien form, however she was arrogant and kinda cocky due to her many wins, unlike her original humble personality from only a week ago.

And right now, she was going to have some fun with her cousin, and by fun, it really means just showing off a little.

"Oh dweeb!" she called out while seeing a young boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, wearing a black-striped white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and black and white sneakers with black stripes, reading a comic book. "Time for some exercise!"

He looked up. "Sorry, too busy here."

She frowned while pulling the comic away.

"Hey!"

"I said, time for exercise!" she growled while looking very mad.

Ben was about to retort before Gwen slammed on the watch.

FLASH!

And turned into a tall green skinned woman with a single blue eye, several tiny eyes on the shoulders, dark green lips, long bulb-like hair that was orange in color and tired in a ponytail, long vine-like legs with five of them under her slim dress like body, four long fingers on her hands, slim yet pointed flytrap-shaped flaps with teeth covering her head, large black pods on her back, a E cup chest and wide ass, a long skirt-like structure on her waist that folded inwards and looked similar to stockings, wearing dark white bark around her shoulders, neck and the lower portion of her face, and had a green lense on her stomach, who grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him outside. "I said. Time. For. Exercise!"

He paled before taking off running as she threw the pods at him, which exploded near his feet and sent him flying a few feet away.

"You better run dweeb!"

"Ahhhhh!"

(In the woods)

Ben hid under a hollowed log while hiding from his cousin, who he is now terrified as before he could just butt heads with her over little things, but...after obtaining the watch to save people, she has become a little cocky and believes that he is the perfect practice dummy for her new forms.

But in his heart, he never hated her, not once. However, he did wish that the watch came to him instead of her, so he could help others, not just run from a crazy plant monster every few days.

'I hope she's gone.' he thought while painting a little.

That was when he noticed something in the log itself, a silver belt with a silver buckle with a obsidian lense surrounded by a gray ring, a black line going through the middle, three light, one red, one green and one blue, on both sides of the grips, a green dot above the lense along with several strange symbols around the lense itself.

'Eh?' he thought while looking very confused what a belt was doing within a log. 'What's this?'

As he went to touch it, the belt glowed a bright yellow hue as a gray curtain zoomed past a small area and vanished just as fast, revealing a figure that walked towards the log.

"Gah! My eyes!" Ben cried out in pain as the belt's lense glowed a bright red color.

The figure moved closer to the log before looking down. "Hey, you have something of mine."

Ben looked out of the hole and saw a tall man with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a pink shirt, a black jacket, black pants, brown boots, and had a pink camera with two shutters on the front, looked at him. "Eh?"

"The belt."

"...oh. Oh! Here." he said while giving him the belt. "Sorry, I didn't know this was yours."

He paced the belt on his waist before noticing the boy's scorched hair. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, my cousin did that." Ben admitted. "Was using me as target practice for her hero gig."

The man raised an eyebrow while looking a little surprised. "I see, so this cousin of yours is a hero. Sounds more like a villain."

"Well, she is a good person, just cocky." Ben admitted. "Which isn't a bad thing, but she only became a hero last week."

The man nodded. "So you are the butt monkey of her career?"

"What no!"

"Well from my stance in all this, you are." He said while Ben looked at his feet. "Although."

"Although what?"

"You have the qualities of a hero, albeit small and miniscule." He said as Ben puffed his cheeks at that, only to see him summon the belt again, which had a long gray box on the left side with a black line on the front, and pulled a card with a pink barcode on the top and nothing else on it except the words '_Masked Rider_' and '_Kamenride_' on the bottom.

"What's this?" Ben asked while turning the card around to see it had a pink background with a strange mask in the middle of it.

"Call it a gift." he said before walking away.

"Wait! Who are you!"

He turned and smirked as a gray curtain covered him. "Just a passing-through Kamen Rider."

Ben blinked as the man vanished while he stared at the card with wonder. "Kamen Rider...strange name."

As he looked at the card, he heard his cousin's voice in the distance and picked the card in his pockets before running off.

(Several days later)

-Somewhere in Montana-

"Dweeb!" Gwen called out while their grandpa was busy getting ingredients at the store, leaving them alone near a park. "Time for target practice."

"But we are in public."

"So? Their hero will be praised for all her hard work."

"Um...that's not-"

"Just do it!" she snapped before turning into the same four armed woman as before.

He paled before running for his life, the warrior woman charging at him like a tank. "Ahhhhhh!"

As he ran, he did not notice the card, now a lucky charm of sorts, was glowing a little as he hid behind a building to escape the 'heroine'.

"Ben!"

Ben gulped while noticing that the building he hid behind was a library, something he really didn't need on his summer vacation. 'Ugh, learning.'

"BEN!"

And cue him zooming inside the building and hid behind one of the bookcases.

The card glowed a little more before floating out of the pocket and began to follow him like a bird.

'Please let there be a comic section.' he thought as the card started to change into a red belt with a dark gold lense enveloped by a bronze diamond, a single silver lever on the side and had a topaz gemstone studded on the top, before it began to change into a normal black belt with an orange gem on the buckle as it fastened itself around his waist. 'Eh? Why do I feel a little tight right now?'

That was when he looked down and saw the belt, making him very confused.

"Ok, when did I get this?" he asked himself before seeing the gem glow a little and a beam of light hit the floor, blinding him. "Ah!"

"Hush!" the librarian hushed while Ben tried to regain his vision.

However, when he did regain his sight, he noticed a tall woman with dark brown hair that went to her chest, dark brown eyes, a D cup chest and small hips, red lipstick, wearing a black business suit, a white undershirt, a silver cross necklace around her neck, black high heels, and had a topaz ring on her right ring finger, right in front of him.

"Hello." she said in a polite tone. "I am Yumi Hikari, your personal secretary."

"...what?" he said while the woman gave him a business card with the words '_Rider X Matrix_' on it.

"My card, sir."

Ben looked at it with a puzzled look on his face. "Um…"

"Do you need something sir?"

"Oh no. I'm good, just trying to stay safe from my cousin."

"Alright sir." she nodded. "But if you need anything, just ask."

"Ok." he said before looking at the card again and then back up, only for the woman to vanish. "Huh? What?"

"BEN!"

'Oh no.'

(Much later)

Ben grumbled while Gwen was busy saving the day from a mad scientist, and was thankful he wasn't being used as target practice, but really wanted to help someone. He moved a little in his seat in the RV before noticing the woman from before sitting on the other side of the table.

"Hello sir." Yumi said. "What is the matter?"

"Ah! How did you get in here!?"

"I walked inside." she deadpanned. "But is there something wrong?"

Ben sighed. "Well, maybe I'm feeling a little sad. My cousin is fighting bad guys and I'm here, doing nothing."

"So you want to have the glory?"

"Maybe a little, but mostly the warm feeling you have when you save someone."

"I see." Yumi nodded. "There is a way to change all that."

Ben raised his eyebrow. "What? How?"

She smiled as the camera panned away to show the same plant woman from before duking it out with a triceratop with bat-like wings and two heads as a man rode on it's back.

"Trumble in fear! For I, Dr. Animo, shall destroy you and take that device from your broken body!"

"**ROAR!**"

"Just go kiss a donkey you clown!" She frowned while struggling to keep the horns from charging at her, before sending it flying at a bus. "Give up!"

The beast got up while inside the bus, we see the children were hurt and in serious pain, not that the woman cared at this point, beating the bad guy was more important right now.

However, this was interrupted by the introduction of Ben, who was hiding behind a car and had the belt around his waist.

'Ok, just pull the lever and say the word and it will work...I think. Random forms are kinda cutting it.' he thought while putting his right hand on the lever and pulled it downwards. "Henshin."

[_Henshin._] a feminine voice said from the belt while it glowed and several symbols appeared around him. [_Rider Time! Randomize!_]

Ben blinked before a symbol of a mask with a red background and a gold dot on the forehead appeared and covered him in four magic circles.

[_Kamen Rider Wizard! Hope for the future, magic is the way!_] the voice said before revealing a tall teen with short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a light pink shirt with blotches of black spots on it, a black jacket, red pants with gray studs near the hips, black boots, two black necklaces with a small cross on the second one and had gray two rings on his hands, one with a palm on it on his right ring finger and one with a red crystal on his left ring finger, appeared while an orange gemstone was under his right palm.

He looked at himself in surprise before information came piling into his head, including how to use his abilities, which calmed him down as he walked towards the alien and mutant. "Excuse me, but you do realize you are causing more trouble than a Phantom right?"

"Just who are you!?" Animo frowned.

(Insert Life is Showtime)

"Just a traveling magician." he said before placing his right ring on his waist.

[_**Driver On. Please.**_] it said while a silver belt with a single black palm on the buckle appeared from out of nowhere, as he pushed a button on the right side and caused the palm to turn the opposite way.

The 'hero' went wide eyed at this before seeing the teen raising his left hand up and flipped a small face on the ring, making it glow. 'Who is this guy!?'

[_**Sha Ba Do Be Touch Henshin. Sha Ba Do Be Touch Henshin.**_]

"Henshin." he said as he placed it on the palm and then extended his left arm outstretched to the left, a red magical circle appearing in the process.

[_**Flame. Please. Hii Hii Hii Hii Hii!**_]

The magic circle went across his body before enveloping him in flames as it vanished on the other side and revealed a black armored warrior with a four long flaps around the legs that went past his knees and was red on the inside, two red bands on the wrists and ankles, silver borders, a red chest plate with three squares on each side, silver plated shoulder guards, black gloves, a silver chain ring on his left hip with several rings attached to it, a red helmet with two small triangular antenna on the top, red eyes with a silver border, and a single yellow dot on the forehead.

The villian and 'hero' looked on in surprise as the warrior looked on and relaxed his hand to his side.

"It's….showtime." he said before changing his right ring for a ring with an orange gem decorated with an engraving of a dragon made of white marble popping out of a circle, as he pressed a button on the right side and made the hand return to its original position.

[_**Contact. Please.**_]

A portal appeared next to his left hand before he pulled out a gray blade with a black closed hand near the base.

"Get him!"

"**ROAR!**" the mutant roared before charging at him, only for him to jump out of the way and slashed a horn off the left head.

"Let's try something else." he said before flipping the blade backwards, turning it into a gun before blasting the mutant in the eyes.

"**ROAR!**" Both heads cried out in pain before charging at the warrior, making him backflip over it's back before blasting it on the back.

"No no no!"

'Just WHO is this show off!?' the plant woman thought with jealousy before seeing the warrior blasting it's legs, making the mutant stumble right towards the bus.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed before quickly placing a ring with an orange gem decorated with an engraving of a dragon's head made of white marble while a dark orange shadow loomed in the background, and placed it on the belt as a magic circle appeared next to him.

[_**Big. Please.**_]

His right hand went through as it became the size of a giant and grabbed the mutant dinosaur by the tail, pulling it back before it could harm the children as he threw it into the air and then placed a ring with an orange gem decorated with an engraving of a dragon's head made of white marble while a dark orange foot was on the upper right side, and threw his blade away as he placed his right knee out, a magic circle appearing under him and spewing flames that went around the leg.

[_**Lupachi Magic, Touch To Go. Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_]

He then did a few forwards backflips as the dinosaur fell to earth as he then jumped up and did a flaming spin kick at the beast.

BAM!

Which made contact as the warrior landed a few feet away, the beast gaining a magic circle before exploding into dust.

"My experiment! Ruined!" Animo cried out in horror before seeing the warrior walking towards him and kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out as the police finally came, with the woman looking on in shock, envy and hate.

"What are you?' one policeman asked while the teen walked away.

"Kamen Rider….Wizard." he said before a red motorcycle appeared out of nowhere and he jumped on, riding it away.

'Damn him...just damn him! I need something to hurt.' the woman thought in pure rage.

(Later on)

-At the RV-

SLAM!

"BEN!"

But as she stomped into the RV, she noticed that Ben wasn't inside.

She growled in anger before hearing someone outside.

"Sir, I suggest next time to practice controlling your emotions. The changes are affected by your feelings, no matter how small."

"Don't worry, I can do that."

Gwen raised an eyebrow before looking out the window and saw Ben sitting at a table...talking to a strange woman she never saw before. 'What the?'

"As you say sir." Yumi said with a smile. "Just try not to use negative feelings, a Kamen Rider is not supposed to use their powers for selfish desires."

"Alright, but can a Rider even become evil?"

"Yes, but those are the exceptions of the majority."

Gwen blinked before recognizing the name 'Kamen Rider' and got an idea. 'Oh so you want to ruin my hero work? Well, we will see about that.'

(Weeks later)

-Somewhere in Colorado-

Ben hummed to himself while minding his business, just having some fun as he was much more positive, especially when he became a hero that many have called The Rider, which made him feel happier since he was doing something to help the world as a whole. While it was hard to do as the many Kamen Riders he utilized did have their own styles and abilities, along with the many difficult villains he encountered, everything seemed to work out for him.

But lately, his cousin seemed to be distant from him, more than usual. Like she wanted nothing to do with him, and her own hero persona seemed to become less helpful and more dark and brooding, seemingly more interested in hurting the villain then protecting the innocent people themselves.

As for right now, everything was fine as he sat in the park with all the children here.

'This is a nice change of pace.' he thought with a sigh while not noticing that a tall yet lean woman covered in dark red rocks and had bright yellow magma under the stones, with thin forearms, an F cup chest and small ass, long flame like hair that flickered in the air, two toed feet with a single back one, and had dark white armor on her arms and upper face while a green lense was on her left chest, walked towards him before suddenly sending a blast of flames all around the children and began to increase the heat.

"BEN!" she yelled as he turned and looked on in horror. "Come and fight me!"

"G-Gwen!? What-"

"Fight me or I shall burn these brats to a crisp!" she snapped as the children started to scream in terror.

He panicked while something started to build up in his heart. "Gwen don't do it! You're supposed to be a hero!"

"You stole my spotlight! I'm the hero yet the people like you, so let's fight to see WHOS the better hero? Me or the dweeb!" she frowned before grabbing one of the children, making him scream in terror. "SHUT UP! You have until the count of three or I'm cooking this brat."

"This isn't like you Gwen, please, stop this madness." he said while trying to negotiate with her.

"Then fight me or give me that belt!"

"How-"

You really thought I didn't HEAR you after that display of arrogance with Animo? Ben, you stupid fool, now what is it going to be? The belt? A fight?" she formed some flames on her right arm. "Or a burnt brat?"

Ben panicked before seeing the scared children in both the circle of flames and in Gwen's hand, before taking the belt off and threw it at her. "Here, just put him down."

She smirked before picking the belt up with her free hand and-

FUSSSSSSSSS!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the boy screamed as he was set on fire.

The boy looked on in horror as Gwen gave a maniacal grin, not noticing the belt was glowing a sickening dark red color.

"Oops, looks like I lied." she laughed as Ben's face turned cold and he expelled a dark aura from his body.

"Gwen…" he said as the belt broke free and returned to his waist, transforming into it's true form on contact. "You. will."

FUSSSSSSSSH!

A blast of dark energy came from him as Ben glared at the former hero with dark red eyes.

"**Pay!**" he snapped before placing his right hand on the lever and pulled it downwards. "**Henshin.**"

[_**Henshin.**_] a dark feminine voice said from the belt while it glowed and several symbols appeared around him. [_**Rider Time. Dark Randomize**__.]_

Ben stood there without glitching as a symbol of black bat-like symbol with a sickly green cure around it appeared and covered him with a glass-like substance that shone like that of a chapel.

[_**Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. King of the End, rejoice for extinction.**_] the voice said before a tall man with short brown hair that covered the right side of his face, dark brown eyes, black nails, a tattoo of unknown origins on his left hand, wearing a heavy black leather like jacket with a red undershirt, silver buttons, a long chain around his right shoulder, a long red cloth going down his left shoulder on both sides with a black circular clasp covering it, two silver chain necklaces that hung downwards from his neck, black pants which chains around the waist, and black boots, appeared while filled with cold malice in his eyes.

(Insert Exterminate Time)

The woman paled at the man's face as the flames died down and children ran for cover. "Y-You can't scare me, I'm the hero!"

But that led to no response before the man looked at her as a small red bat with big yellow eyes, black accents around the wings and face, gold lines and a green dot near the forehead, flew towards him and landed on his left shoulder.

"_**Such a fool, not even worthy of her powers.**_" it said in a cold yet sadistic tone. "_**Your time has expired.**_"

She flitched before seeing the giant black symbol in the sky, like that of a bat with three long points at the end, made of smoke.

"Go extinct." he said while pointing his right index finger at the now nervous 'hero'.

"_**Be grateful. It's extinction time.**_" spoke a small red bat with big yellow eyes, black accents around the wings and face, gold lines and a green dot near the forehead, as it flew into the hand of the man before being moved towards the right hand. "_**Biting!**_"

The woman looked on as dark vein like lines appeared on his hand and went all the way to his cheeks as a set of black chains formed around his waist while it quickly turned into a black belt with six gold whistle like pieces on the left and right sides.

The man extended his arm out before saying in a cold tone. "Henshin."

Click!

The bat was placed in the middle of the belt, upside down as it made a strange whooshing sound and began to form green energy circles around the man, causing his body to turn a liquid glass like material before breaking a part, revealing a warrior clad in black armor with crimson red shoulder guards in the shape of a bat's wing along with red greaves and vambraces, a dark crimson helmet with two black wings on the sides, dark compound turquoise eyes in the shape of a bat's wing, a single bat 'face' in the middle of the forehead with two points and a gemstone in the center of it, two silver knee guards with three claws at the ends, two silver braces around the wrists, a black chestplate in the shape of two bat wings, a silver line that went down the middle with three dark aquamarine gems on it, a long black cape that went towards his knees, and two long spikes at the back of his armored boots as a sickly green symbol of a bat appeared behind him for a few seconds.

She paled in terror as the figure walked towards her, making her blast him with flames. "TAKE THIS!"

He took the heat before brushing off and came even closer before grabbing her neck and punched it.

BOOOOM!

Sending her flying into a tree as her throat was now broken from the impact.

"Your suffering isn't done just yet." He said before quickly walking over and grabbed her by the leg as he twisted it.

SNAP!

Breaking it completely.

She tried to scream but couldn't as he axe chopped her in the chest, causing the lava to ooze out before he kicked her back.

"To think I feared you." he frowned while getting blasted again, but this time he grabbed the hands tightly and pulled her into his helmet.

BASH!

Causing her to gain a cracked forehead as he twisted both arms and broke them.

"Do you really think being a hero entitles you to be as heartless as the villians? You are weak, and shall be weak for the rest of your life." he spoke coldly while sounding sadistic as well. "And I shall prove it."

'I need to get out of here!' Gwen thought in fear before the man grabbed her and threw her into a tree.

"Rejoice. Your death will be long and painful." He said while he crossed his arms and extended them outwards before a sickly green symbol of a three pronged bat appeared under him as he 'willed' it to fly towards Gwen's back, causing her to get paralyzed by red electricity as he pulled out a yellow flute-like mouthpiece with a black bat on the end, as he placed it in the bat's mouth and pulled it downwards as he pressed a button on the belt.

"_**Wake Up One.**_" the bat said while several red energy circles appeared from the bat.

Gwen struggled while the warrior crossed his arms inwards as the daylight sky became night itself and a thick bloody fog covered the area like a mist, a blood red full moon appearing as well. 'No no no! I can't lose!'

He looked up before jumping into the sky, somersaulting in the process before coming back down with a solid right punch to the woman's chest, the red energy covering it having enough force to cause a mini explosion as she was sent flying.

FLASH!

Transforming her back as while her arms and legs were fixed, she was bloodied and bruised as the warrior walked towards her.

"Any last words, human?" he said as Gwen started to see her life flash before her eyes.

'No! I don't want to die!' she thought in terror as Yumi appeared behind the man and pulled the lever on her belt down.

"Henshin." she said before turning into a warrior with silver armor with golden borders on the sides, a black faceplate, purple pointed bat like ears, dark blue compound eyes, short shoulder guards that sloped downwards and curved to the sides like a pair of bat wings, long pointed orange spikes on the shoulders, a single black gauntlet with curved orange claws on the left hand, dark gloves with golden crisscrossing lines, black boots with bat like wings on the sides and orange gems on the sides, a large orange gem in the center of the chestplate with six silver points at the ends, a long flowing white cape with gold borders, and a red belt with a dark gold lense enveloped by a bronze diamond and a single silver lever on the side studded with a topaz gemstone on the top, as she grabbed the man's shoulder. "Sir, do not let your hate fuel this form. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva is meant for good, not evil. Let go of your anger, she has had enough."

"Why should I? She isn't even a real hero." he growled with an arrogant tone.

"Neither are you right now." she said as the rider looked at Gwen's face and something clicked in his head. "Your emotions are the key to the belt, negative thoughts lead to the rise of uncontrollable Dark Riders. To give into them will lead you down the path your cousin succumbed to, is that what you want?"

"..." he looked at Yumi and then at Gwen before the bat flew off the belt and changed him back to normal, throwing Gwen to the ground. "If you ever do this again...pray that I have the mercy you lack."

Gwen looked on, her body still in shock and pain, as Ben walked away, feeling like the world was breaking around him. '...'

Yumi looked at Gwen and said in a low tone. "A hero is not a being with status or hate, but one that brings hope to the world. Let this day remind you of the fine line between a hero and a villian."

The girl watched her walk off while the words stung her like a hornet's sting, as her hands began to tremble. 'W...What...have I done…'

The woman changed back while following the still in turmoil Ben. 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, I hope this part of your life will change you for the better, as this is the will of the Kamen Riders...no. Of the Ridertrix, my love, my care, and my loyalty to you.'

The camera zoomed away while we see various transparent armored beings walking next to Ben.

'Kamen Rider Hope.'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	10. Chapter 10- Julietrix

Julitrix (Hime): turns the user into alternative versions of Julie.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood, Mister Smoothies-

"Do I want cherry flavor or orange? Cherry or orange? Cherry or orange." Ben muttered while looking at the favors, much to the cashier's annoyance.

"Sir, are you done? We have a line forming behind you."

"I know I know, just give me a sec." He said while looking at the favors.

"Plus your girlfriend is about to leave."

"Wait what?" He said while spinning around as he saw Julie right near the door.

She didn't look up from a small pink book as she was close to falling asleep. 'I really hate physics.'

"Julie wait up!" Ben yelled, spooking her.

"Huh? What? Ben?" She said while looking around. "Oh...you almost done?"

"Yeah, but are you ok?"

"Yeah." She said while calming herself down. "Just finishing up some studying."

"While we're out getting smoothies?"

"Well it's either this or have my folks ground me until I'm ninety."

Ben sweatdropped at this.

"So ready to go?" She asked. "The Sumo Slammers Con is tomorrow and you promised that you would get us there before night falls."

"Sure, the smoothies can wait for now." He said before the cashier threw a smoothie at him.

'I've always wanted to do that.' he thought with a satisfied smirk.

Ben frowned while covered in smoothie as Julie glared at the cashier. "I'm contacting the company for that."

"Yeah yeah." The cashier waved off before noticing Ben moving his hand over the omnitrix.

FLASH!

And turned into Rath.

'Oh no.'

"Listen here Mr. Smoothie cash register person! You don't go and throw a perfectly good smoothie at Rath's head, or else you are gonna see what Rath can do!"

He gulped while peeing his pants as Rath threw a chair at him.

"How do you like it Mr. Smoothie cash register person with a chair for a face!"

"Ben calm down!" Julie yelled while Rath turned and growled at her for a second before changing back.

"Sorry. I kinda let my temper control me."

She crossed her arms.

"Hey it's not me, it's also Rath's instincts."

"Let's just get going." She said while dragging him away.

(Later)

ZOOM!

Ben hung on to Julie as they drove across the road on her motorcycle. 'Still can't believe the con is the next town over.'

"Are you holding on tight?"

"Yep."

"Good, because I'm going to accelerate." She said while not noticing a large black bear in the middle of the road.

"Just try not to drive us off the-LOOK OUT!"

SCREEEEEECH!

The bear stood up and roared at them.

Julie went wide eyed and tried to swerve the motorcycle away.

The bear swiped at them while sending the motorcycle crashing into a tree.

BOOM!

Sending both of them flying and crashing to the ground, all the while the bear walked away.

"Ow." Ben groaned. "Julie, are you alright?"

Julie groaned while getting up, with small cuts on her face. "No, I just lost my bike to a bear."

Ben sweatdropped while not noticing the omnitrix lense was cracked and was making small bolts of green energy. "At least we're alive, that's the big thing."

Julie groaned while looking at the omnitrix. "Ben, I think you should turn into a very fast alien."

"I don't know-" He said as Julie started turning the dial. "Wait Julie!"

"I can't, if we don't get to the hotel, then we might never get to the con." She said while Ben finally noticed the green bolts.

"Julie stop!" He yelled before the omnitrix cracked and a bright green flash covered the area, blinding him. "My eyes!"

And as quick as the flash works of light came, it dissipated and Julie was gone.

Ben's eyes widened with him jumping up and looking around. "Julie? Julie? Julie!"

Silence.

Ben paled in horror before noticing his omnitrix was starting to reconfigure itself. He looked at it with confusion. "What's going on?"

The omnitrix kept on changing before turning into a pink watch with white lines going around it, a dark black grid on the now green lense, and had several buttons on the sides.

"Alright, this is weird, but it'll have to wait." he started to move around the area with a grunt. "Julie! Where are you? JULIE!"

(Later on)

Ben panted since so far, he hadn't found Julie in over an hour. "Julie…"

As he got out of the forest, he noticed a hotel nearby, the same one holding the Sumo Slammers Con tomorrow.

"Great, I made it, but without Julie." he groaned while leaning against a tree and looking at the watch with a frown. "If I could go alien I could cover more ground, but this stupid thing won't listen to me, like usual."

Boop.

Ben grumbled while the watch kept on booping like crazy. "I swear, if Julie got hurt because of you, I don't care what Azmuth says, I'll take you apart myself."

Boop.

That was when Ben had enough and slammed the watch.

FLASH!

And turned into a teenage girl with short black hair, dark pink eyes, a D cup chest and wide ass, wearing a pink and green kimono and had a ball and chain around the inside of her right and left arms while a lense like choker was on her neck.

"..." Ben looked at her in surprise while speechless before she touched her chest.

Squish.

She jumped while looking completely shocked. 'Their real!' "Who are you?"

Boop.

"_Reconfigurations complete._" said the lense that sounded similar to Julie. "_Julitrix now operational._"

"Juli-what?" She said while in shock.

"_Julitrix roster complete._" It said.

"...WHAT?!"

(At the hotel)

"I...I..." She got out while at the reception desk.

"I just need to know your name." said the woman at the desk.

"I...I...I'm...Juliet."

The woman sighed. "Staying for how long?"

"The weekend."

"Here's your room key ma'am."

The girl took it and ran off and into the elevator.

(In the room)

She groaned while looking at the lense on her neck. "Oh god, what's going on? Why...Why?!"

The lense kept on being silent as the girl looked ready to give up.

Only to accidentally send her ball and chains flying into the walls. This leads to a crack and a large hole to end up as a result.

"Holy kami, I mean god!" She gasped in shock before changing back. "Thank heavens!" He looked at his hands and checked his pants, making him sigh in deep relief.

Only for the Julitrix to beep.

"_Physical body ready for deployment._" It said while a flash of light blinded Ben.

"AHHH!" He screamed while a medium sized girl with long black hair with twisted metal ends in the form of curved spikes, dark amber eyes, wearing black and white one piece jumpsuit that exposes her arms and legs, green metal spines around the shoulders, two black high heels, a G cup chest and massive ass, with a greenish pink lense with a kanji for love on her forehead, appeared right next to him.

"Hello Ben." She said with a smile and a bow.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the woman while squinting them. "Julie? Is...Is that you?"

"I am the Julitrix." She bowed. "The most powerful transformation device in the universe. My function is to turn the user into any version of the subject _Julie Yamamoto_."

"But then...what happened to Julie? I want her back." he frowned.

"Gone." She said with a bow. "Her original personality was converted into different forms, leaving her love for you within me, the AI itself."

Ben frowned before grabbing her shoulders. "Give her back! Give back Julie!"

She looked at him sadly. "I can't. Her consciousness is spread across all ten trillion forms. But I do love you Ben, that hasn't changed. Plus I have all the traits of her."

"But you're not her!" he glared at her. "You're a copy! She didn't ask to be sucked into the watch and spread across it like data!"

And cue the girl tearing up.

"B-B-But Ben, I AM her."

"No you're n-"

And cue her crying like a baby while her tears melted the floor under her.

He jumped back while caught off guard.

"AWAWAW!" She continued to cry while Ben felt very bad and really heartless right now.

'Oh crap, now I made her cry, but I'm just saying what's true. I mean, sure she looks, sounds, and cares about me like Julie, but that doesn't mean she's STILL the same Julie, right?' He thought while the girl started to hide behind some pillows and sheets, crying, although the acid was replaced with oil. 'Oh fuck, I feel like an asshole still.'

(Later)

The girl kept on sniffling while Ben felt VERY terrible, especially when he had to order room service and get her some milk and cookies.

"Uh...hey, feeling hungry?" Ben asked while placing the tray on the bed.

"Sniff…"

"Look, Julitrix?"

She didn't move. "...yes?"

"Can you come out?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because you hate me." She sniffled. "All because you think I'm...I'm...I'm a clone!"

Ben flinched and looked away. "Well...it's just...look, I'm confused alright? I mean, you say you're Julie, but you just confirmed you were the new watch at the same time. I mean, you make it sound like she's dead, but still around."

"..." she poked her head out. "Subject Julie did 'die', but her various emotions and traits became the anchors to the many versions of her. I just held her love and kindness, so...she is kinda around but the original personality is fractured into trillions of forms."

"But that just makes it harder because I'll have to tell her folks about this, and they won't be happy at all."

She blinked. "...oh...um...tell them the truth?"

"Yeah, I can't just lie."

She looked at the milk before drinking it.

"Plus I'm trying to understand this." he sighed. "I mean, you say she's dead, but is she really gone if her looks, voice, and feelings exist? I keep feeling like I lost her, but at the same time, like she's still here. I've never had to deal with something like this before."

She looked at him sadly before finishing the milk. "I'm sorry Ben...but I promise to be a good girlfriend and friend to you."

Ben looked at her while swearing it was the original Julie saying that.

"Please?" She asked with a pout.

"I...alright." He relented as the girl started to eat some cookies. "But what do you mean other versions of Julie?"

"Nom. Various versions from other dimensions, some powerful, some not, but all Julie. And you can turn into any version of her."

"Wait, other dimensions? Uh, that's not how the omnitrix works."

"I'm the Julitrix." She huffed with puffed up cheeks. "Julie, trix. It's part of my name."

"I get that, but the watch works by transmitting DNA from another planet to let me transform, not another dimension."

"Well I work differently." She huffed. "I can take the DNA from my 'donor' aka Julie, and can turn into her from other realities. Like the one you turned into. She was a ninja master."

"And you say there are trillions of options?"

She nodded.

Ben blinked while imagining such a thing in his head.

"That also includes bunny girls."

"Uh, I wasn't thinking about that." he blushed.

"You were so."

"No I wasn't!"

"Trust me." She smirked. "You were."

"Only cause you brought it up!" He blushed while seeing the girl yawning.

"Ben, want to come to bed?" She asked. "We have a con to go to tomorrow."

"Oh right! I let time fly by."

"We better get to sleep or we won't make it." She said before moving the sheets up. "Come in."

Ben moved into the bed while realizing this would be the first time they ever shared a bed.

And cue the girl hugging him.

"Night Ben."

He turned bright red. "Night."

(Next day)

Ben sighed while eating some eggs in bed as the trix sat next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Well with all this craziness I kinda forgot to get a costume ready for the con."

She nodded with reassurance. "Maybe you could try some of the Julitrix's forms out? Maybe there is one that could fit the theme of Sumo Slammers?"

"What, like a sumo Julie?" he joked.

She nodded with all seriousness.

"I...I was kidding." He gulped.

"Yet it fits the theme Ben." She said calmly. "Plus I will be right beside you, as moral support."

"But, how is that possible if I AM you."

"..." she looked at him and huffed. "Don't be a smartass."

"Ok ok, my bad." He sighed.

"Also I can manifest myself separately from my main body. So in a sense, I can be in two places at once." She said while eating some bacon. "Yum."

"Oh, well that's what I was wondering." He said before noticing her giving him a hug.

"So ready for the con?"

"Let's give it our all." He said while getting up. 'I mean what could go wrong?'

(At the con)

Everyone was having fun at the Sumo Slammers Con, all in costumes and having fun with either the new game demos or the manga.

However, the next one though the doors was a very big woman, about nine hundred pounds or so, with long black hair that was tired in a bun, dark blue eyes, P cup breasts and a massive ass, dark pink shoulder guards, a tight black sash around her lower body, a white cloth around her cleavage, and had a single silver large ring holding the armor together from the belly button area as a lense was on her forehead and above her thick hime styled eyebrows.

The trix walked next to her while holding her right hand like a married woman. "How do you feel?"

"Heavy." The girl said in embarrassment.

"But you feel at home right?" She asked while looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Well, it's not like it's uncomfortable." She admitted with a blush. "But who is this Julie anyway?"

"She's from a dimension where her family is both in Sumo Slammers and the main character." She said. "I believe she's called Julihime."

"Wait, she's IN Sumo Slammers?"

"Yep." She nodded as 'Julihime' was amazed. "So buck up and enjoy yourself, my girlfriend."

That got the sumo to blush. "T-Thanks."

"Come on my dear." She smiled. "Let's have fun and get some gifts, dresses and some food."

"Can you even eat?"

"Yes, but I don't take in nutrients."

"Isn't that a bit odd?"

"You're a version of Julie with sumo powers and you call me off?" She said with a mock gasp. "My own 'boyfriend' thinks I'm odd, meany."

And cue the sumo looking flabbergasted. "T-That's not what I meant!"

She chuckled while they walked towards a table at the cafeteria. "Let's first take a rest then get some souvenirs."

"Sounds good to me." 'Julihime' said before sitting down.

CRUNCH!

Breaking the chair in the process.

"Damn it!" She snapped as the trix giggled.

"Relax dear." She chuckled. "It's all part of the form."

"Ugh, still how long does this last?"

"Mmmm, as long as I want."

She blinked in shock. "What?!"

"I'm not the omnitrix, I happen to enjoy keeping you in a form as long as it's practical. Such as this con."

"You mean I don't have a choice to turn back?"

"What? No no." She said while looking confused at 'her'. "You just have master control, well a form of it. We have to agree on how long the form lasts and it's duration. It's kinda like mutual trust for married couples."

"Oh. So...could I possibly change into another version of you-I mean Julie. Because while we are at Sumo Slammers Con, I don't feel….comfortable being in this form, not saying it's bad, but I feel like a heavy version of myself and it feels awkward for me."

The girl nodded before looking around to make sure no one was looking before she snapped her fingers.

FLASH!

And changed Julihime back into Ben.

"There you go, but." She smiled. "You owe me a nice sumo match with me."

"Oh o-"

"In the bed that is."

Ben looked flabbergasted while she chuckled.

"After we get more intimate that is." She said before whispering. "Maybe after the con~"

He turned bright red at that.

"Anyway, shall we find you a more appropriate 'Julie' for your costume?" She said with a smile.

"Uh….." he mused while thinking of a good idea. "Mmmm."

"Take your time."

"How many Julies are ninja or samurai oriented?"

Her eyes glowed pink for a few seconds before returning to normal. "Ten hundred and ninety five are of the shinobi/samurai occupation. Shall I list them all at once or separately?"

"Uh….wow, that's a lot."

"It is."

"How about one that is a samurai from the future?"

"Two hundred."

"A ninja with the omnitrix?"

"Fifty one."

"Um…." 'This is harder than it looks.'

"Shall I make a recommendation?" she asked with a smile as she patted his head a little.

"Yeah, that would help."

"There is a dimension." she said while her eyes glowed a little. "Dimension 3450012- 00 PNJB10 to be exact, in which Julie Yamamoto was raised by ninjas called the Hanzaki that were descendants of the Merlinisapiens and was grafted with their chromatophores to become invisible. She was in love with your version and created a league of heroes in their dimension called the Earth Protection Force."

"Huh, that sounds nice."

"And she was dominating in the bed." she teased while Ben blushed.

"Um…."

"Relax, this Julie is perfect for the con. Plus she is a ninja master." 'And loves you like a yandere, but I'll tell him that later.'

"Well you're the expert." He admitted while dialing the trix.

She nodded before a flash of light covered Ben and turned him into a thin woman with dark blue shinobi clothing that was semi baggy, dark boots and gloves, a dark blue face mask, dark red and green eyes with a blue iris, an F cup chest and small ass, short black hair that was hidden by a small hood, and had a bag full of small kunai on her right hip as the lense was on her left breast. "Wow, you actually look good. The guys might actually take interest in you...if you didn't have a pension for castrating guys. And yes, this form has an instinct for killing, part of the kunoichi code."

She looked at her while amazed how light yet strong she felt.

"If you pull the small lever on the right index finger something cool will happen."

She blinked before doing so as a pair of paper bird wings appeared on her back made of bamboo.

"She made that herself for traveling purposes." the Julietrix smiled. "She also has super speed, super human abilities like strength, is a master of ninjutsu and has photographic and kinetic memory."

"What was the last part?" she asked while sounding more japanese than his girlfriend.

"She can learn and remember anything she sees, touches, smells, hears or tastes in one go."

"Isn't that the same as photographic memory?"

"Yes, but her ability to do that is a little bit powerful. She WAS raised by ninjas afterall." she said with a smirk, something 'Ben' recognized as one of complete confidence, from his girlfriend's face that is. "Anyway, let's finish our date."

She nodded before getting a bright idea and picked the woman up with little effort.

"...w-what are you…?" she blushed while looking very flustered.

"I figured I'd try out the strength part." She said with a semi flirtatious voice. "Looks like I'm strong enough to carry your ego."

"...that line was bad." She said while snapping back to reality. "Really bad."

She sweatdropped. "Oh."

"But you can carry me for the entire con." she said with a smile.

"Works for me."

As the two walked away, we find Kevin, in a ninja outfit, holding hands with Gwen, who was in a samurai costume, on a date.

"I still can't believe you made me come here."

"And going to that off world monster car rally was better?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is safer and you can see me in a kimono."

He eyed her ass and smiled.

"Ahem, eyes up here."

"Hey you mentioned it."

She sighed while hitting him with the butt of her hilt. "Save that for later, NOT when we are in public mister tall, dark and brooding."

"That's mister tall, dark, brooding and handsome to you." he smirked before she walked ahead of him. "Hey, wait up!"

'He never failed to amuse me.' she thought with a smile.

(Two long days later)

-Bellwood, Yamamoto residence-

Ding dong.

"Coming, coming." Mr. Yamamoto said as he opened the door to see Ben Tennyson and...Julie in front of him looking kinda sheepish, and holding hands.

"Um…"

"Um…" 'Julie' said while looking kinda out of it. "Um…"

"Julie, why are you wearing that outfit?"

"Um...this is going to sound strange." Ben got out as Mrs. Yamamoto walked out.

"Oh Julie, back from that convention? I thought you would've come back a day earlier for that physics exam."

'Julie' rubbed the back of her head before bowing. "I'm sorry, but this will shock you a lot. But please don't hurt my boyfriend after hearing this info bomb. He did not mean to do it."

"Why? Did he make you wear that?" he frowned before glaring at Ben.

"No." She said. "He did not, and…"

(One explanation later)

"That is how I came into being." she said while looking a little sad. "But Ben did not mean to do any of it, it was your "Julie's' fault for playing with the omnitrix. But I still have the same love for you as before, that will never change father, mother."

"YOU BASTARD!"

And cue Ben getting slugged in the eye as 'Julie' and her 'mother' restrained the older man.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

"Takashi! He did not kill your daughter!"

"Oh yes he did!" he yelled while growling. "He killed Julie and replaced her! I knew he could never be trusted!"

"Ow…" Ben groaned while the Julietrix stood in front of the man and yanked on his ear, hard.

"OW!"

"Takashi Yamamoto!" she said sternly while looking a little angry. "Ben did NOT replace anyone, the original personality of YOUR Julie might have been destroyed, but the very concept of her is STILL alive. And how dare you hit him even when I said he DIDN'T do anything!"

"But-"

"You have been like this in every dimension, hating Ben for just being a selfless somehow arrogant man." she frowned. "I thought this would end peacefully but sadly, you can't trust him or the word of the collection of YOUR daughter. If you keep this up, I will move in with Ben and make sure to NEVER let you see me or him ever again. Got it?"

"But….if he didn't have that watch-"

"Then your daughter would be dead a thousand times over." she interrupted. "Ben with the omnitrix or any other trix will still have the same result, danger and hardship, BUT if he never had it, she would die before her first birthday or worse, before she was born. Think, if he never had the omnitrix, the Forever Knights, Vilgax, the Diagon and who knows what would have destroyed humanity and thus, the Yamamoto name!"

"But-"

She glared. "I care for you as a parent, but if you still have hatred for MY future fiancé, I'm moving out of this house."

"Takashi, maybe we should leave them alone so you and I can talk."

"But Shimia."

The older woman gave him a stern look, making him gulp. "This will take a few hours so you can go out and do whatever young couples do nowadays." she looked at Ben, who was still holding his eye. "And no hotels."

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am." he gulped as the older woman dragged her husband into the house and locked it.

The girl looked at Ben and sighed. "That was stressful...like really stressful."

"Well you did defend me from an overprotective dad."

"Still, I did mean to move in with you Ben if things went south." she admitted.

"Really?"

"Yep." she nodded.

"...wow."

"So...want to have a smoothie or something?"

"Yeah, I could go for one."

She smiled at that. "Same, but afterwards, should we do some bedroom arts?"

And cue him doing a spit take.

"What?"

"Your, I mean Julie's mother just said no hotels!"

"Yes, we aren't going to one."

He sighed.

"We are going to a love hotel." she smiled with a wink.

"That's still the same thing!"

She chuckled at that reaction before saying. "Hime."

"Eh?"

"Call me Hime." she smiled. "Since I am your princess for now and forever."

He blinked while feeling an air of cuteness surrounding the girl.

"So want to have sex behind the Mister Smoothies resturant?" she asked as that air of cuteness was shattered instantly.

Ben turned beet red which made her chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes." she chuckled while holding Ben's hand. "Don't worry, we can use protection~"

"T-T-That's not the point!" he yelled as Hime smiled at him.

"Relax, I'm open for anything." She smiled while Ben sighed. "Including sumo sex, ninja sex, spider sex, blueberry sex, marshmellow sex, ten cocks sex, Tertramand sex-"

"Ok ok ok, I get the picture!"

"Oh and I almost forgot." she said before whispering into his ear. "I'm also good with twincest~"

Ben groaned while his groin began to poke a tent in his pants.

"Oh? Who knew that really got you hot and bothered." She placed her hands on her hips. "Well that is a possibility since you can use me to turn into a Julie."

"I figured."

Hime rubbed his groin. "So, want to do it?"

"Uh...well….I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Good." she smirked. "Let's find a place to bang, oh and you can do any form you choose to do it, I won't mind~"

'Not giving me much to narrow down on.'

(Later)

-The Funky Rooster Hotel-

The two walked into the very fluffy and pink bedroom while Ben felt a little uncomfortable for one big reason.

He never had sex with a girl before, not even with Julie. Which was a big problem as his...girlfriend? Friends with benefits, whatever was trying to have sex with him.

"So, you wanna take the lead, or me?" Ben gulped as Hime stipped to her birthday suit.

"Mmmm, surprise me, and transformations will count~" She said before laying on the bed, in a very seductive pose involving her revealing her moist snatch.

"Ok." Ben looked at the watch and dialed in randomly. "Are you sure you can take it?"

"I can."

FLASH!

Hime smiled while revealing a tall amazonian woman with long black hair, dark yellow eyes, a H cup chest and wide ass, bulging muscles, wearing nothing but a white skirt and bronze shoulder guards as the lense was on her twenty set pack of abs. "My, you chose well, Julivander the Great, daughter of Aries~"

She blinked while flexing her muscles as she felt very powerful and hot at the same time. "Woah."

Hime moved a little closer and pulled the skirt down to reveal her twenty foot long cock. "Hard, but that's what happens when your aunt Aphrodite cursed you to become permanently horny for killing her lover in her temple. Still, I like what I see~"

"Holy shit. That's...huge." She exclaimed before Hime started to rub her balls. "Ah!"

"And they will get bigger after I'm done with them." She smirked before licking the tip.

'Ben' bit her lip and groaned while Hime dragged her tongue up and down the cock, making it twitch and start to rise. 'Oooh!'

The cock became moist from the tongue and saliva before it started to twitch a little more and grew even longer, making Him lick even slower.

'T-This feels...oh god….' She thought while a strange feeling entered her mind. 'Oh gods...I...need to be….strong! I'm the daughter of Aries! I'm the strongest! I NEED TO BE ON TOP!'

Hime licked the balls before finding her head grabbed and the tip forced down her throat.

"Take it!" She growled while thrusting into the hole. "Take it like a whore! Your goddess demands it!"

'Crap! Julivander the Great's personally took over! Shit, and here I thought I could tease him before we do it! And IT'S TOO BIG!'

"Your little mouth will work out for now, but then I'll conquer all of your other holes!" Julivander laughed while thrusting even faster as her cock began to grow so big it looked like a giant sausage. "Take it all in your lowly cur!"

"Mmmmph!" Hime let out, her throat bulging from the girth.

As this kept on happening, Julivander began to pick the woman up by her legs and started licking her anus like a boss. She lapped at it like a dog before forcing her tongue in and moved it back and forth.

"Hmmmmmp!" Hime moaned while feeling her snatch getting very moist, the cock getting bigger and bigger in her own throat. 'When will she STOP?!'

"Release your treasure slut! Give your bounty to the ruler of the world!" laughed Julivander while thrusting her dick back and forth in Hime's mouth and throat.

"Mmmmm!" Hime moaned before feeling the cock getting so huge that it started to go right down her esophagus, only to feel it twitching like crazy.

The muscular woman laughed before biting the snatch, very hard.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Hime moaned out before cumming into Julivander's face, making her pissed as she bit again.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN CUM YOU CUR! I SHALL DESTROY YOUR HOLES FOR THIS SPAWN OF HADES!" She roared while her cock began to glow with a crimson hue along with her body, making her muscles budge even more and her cock to gain even more bulk.

Hime went wide eyed and found herself pulled off the dick and gasped, but held down on the bed with the girth rubbing against her slit making her moan.

"Take my blade of fury!" She growled before pushing it all the way in, making Hime moan in pain and pleasure as the dick went in and out like a machine gun. "And feel MY POWER!"

"Oh god! It's too big! Too big!"

"Ha! The lineage of Aries flows through my body!" She laughed as her muscles and cock bulged out even more while pushing Him deeper into the bed with her arms. "And I'M THE CONQUEROR OF THE FAIR SEXES!"

'Shit! Why did THAT battle crazy Super Sayian knock off have to exist-AHHHHH!' thought Hime as the bed shook with each thrust which was stretching her body out. "AH AH AH!"

Julivander kept on thrusting as the entire hotel began to shake, her own powers getting bigger every second along with her cock. "I SHALL MAKE YOU THE MOTHER OF FIFTY NATIONS THIS NIGHT WHORE!"

'SHIT!' thought Hime with wide eyes. "T-Try and take it easy!"

"Why should I?! I'm the dominant one, the one in charge and the one that will treat you like my queen!" She grunted while almost at her limit.

'That's kinda sweet...if she wasn't a sex crazed maniac!'

"Now take my seed!" Julivander roared while expelling all of her seed into Hime, causing her stomach to expand to the size of a giant beach ball due to the 'godly seed' as well as-

RUMBLE!

BOOOOOOOM!

Destroying half of the hotel and causing a level seven earthquake for the ENTIRE town of Bellwood!

To say the least, the sex was enough to rock the earth and make some people pissed.

(Elsewhere)

-Ledgerdomain, Charmcaster's castle-

BOOOOOM!

She jumped out of bed in shock while wearing her birthday suit as she quickly grabbed her staff and Alpha Rune as she opened a window to the outside world. 'Please don't let this be that fucking turtle's doing.'

And saw two girls, one a giantess with a giant cock and the other one a small woman, banging like there was no tomorrow as the very act of copulation was destroying the barriers between her realm and the normal dimension.

"..." she was silent and wide eyed before her jaw dropped. She slapped her cheeks before doing something drastic.

Calling her most hated enemy.

(Elsewhere)

-Bellwood, Gwen's House-

Gwen grumbled while on top of Kevin in bed, both naked as an earthquake kept on occurring all over town.

Wossssh!

And a portal opening up in her face, with Charmcaster's tired face in it.

"_Gwendolyn Tennyson. My realm is in danger._" She yawned.

"What...yawn?" she asked while Kevin looked ready to kill something.

"_The barrier between your dimention and mine are being broken apart because of a sex craved amazon with a deities' aura and Ben Tennsyon's girlfriend are LITERALLY causing the laws of nature to get pulverized!_" She frowned in anger.

"...you're kidding right?"

"_NO! Just look!_" she frowned as the image changed to the two women fucking so much that the hotel was about to be demolished from sheer force of power as the earthquakes began to incease.

"_**I TAKE MY TROPHY YOU SLUT! IN THE NAME OF FATHER ARIES!**_"

"_**YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!**_"

"Woah….that's kinda hot." remarked Kevin.

"KEVIN!" Gwen snapped as Charmcaster's face returned to the portal.

"_Will you help me stop these fools before both our realms become one and destroy each other?_" She asked while Gwen looked very tired and pissed.

"Alright alright, give us a few minutes." She said while looking at Kevin. "What about you?"

"As long as I get sleep after this, I'm game."

And thus the _Charm Levin Tennyson Alliance_ was formed...godspeed Hime and Ben. God FUCKING Speed to you both.

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	11. Chapter 11- Kombatrix

Kombatrix (Mileenice Ultrana)- turns the user into any fighter from the Mortal Kombat series, but makes them bloodthirsty and violent.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood, abandoned warehouse-

Within the dark room, we find a lone table in the middle of the room as the hero Ben Tennyson, bound to it with steel cuffs and a gag in his mouth, as a spotlight covers the spot in a blinding light.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!" he yelled in a muffled tone while he heard footsteps coming towards him. 'Damn it! One smoothie and this happens!'

The footsteps moved closer and closer until the figure revealed himself as a tall man with short red hair with strands of white on the sides, a robotic red left eye and a normal green right eye, wearing a white lab coat, black pants, size fourteen loafs, and had a sickly grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, the patient has woken up." he cackled while sounding like a mix of french and piglatin. "Feeling comfortable?"

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"I take that as a yes." he laughed. "Now, you are in the presence of Professor Eve Von Puddypoki no Sniba, the greatest scientist in the world."

'...that the fuck kinda name is that!?'

"And I have captured you for a good reason Ben 10." he cackled while some lights turned on and shone on a large machine with a circular hoop attached to some cables as the ultimatrix was placed in the middle of the circle. "To watch the world burn! HAHAHA!"

'How did he get the ultimatrix off my arm!? That's a level twenty piece of technology!' he thought while the man walked over to a switch.

"With a flip of a switch, my Dimensional Portal-O-Matic will activate that watch's main power core and cause the world to burn from the energy of a trillion suns! HAHAHA! And then I shall laugh at the fools who thought my patintent Poop Destroyer 5000 was a failure!"

Ben looked very confused before seeing him pulling out a rock with a drawing of crap on it made of crayon.

"As you can see, the Poop Destroyer 5000 is the perfect invention."

'...this guy is nuts.' he thought as the man pulled the switch.

ZOOOOOOOM!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eve laughed as the ultimatrix began to glow a bright red color as a portal started to form, one in the shape of a chinese dragon with gold scales. "GOOD GOOD GOOD! The world will burn this day! So says Professor Eve Von Puddypoki no Sniba! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben struggled to get freed while the portal began to glow brighter and brighter.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Several buttons began to light up on the control panel and the madman turned and looked at the controls.

"HUH?! The dimensional core mainframe is destabilizing...no no no! The portal is going to fuse the dimensions not burn them!" He yelled before the portal started to break apart as golden dragons rose out of the ultimatix and caused a strange white line to form which stretched on for miles. "NO NO NO! I wanted it to burn! To burn!"

The white line started to expand beyond the warehouse while it began to stretch across the entire universe itself, hitting every planet, every star and quasar, and every single galaxy until it hit the edges of the universe and right around the dimension itself as the white line occurred within the boundaries of the portal itself.

'Shit shit shit!' Ben thought in horror before the upper part of the white line began to fold onto itself, along with everything above the hero. 'HOLY SHIT!'

"No no no! I wanted the world to burn!" Eve yelled before in an instant, the world became as white as a paint canvas.

(Many 'years' later)

-Dimension 4581234000- 56 MK/B10-

Ten years, ten long years of strangeness and violence. Ever since the merging of the two dimensions, the universe has been topsy turvy with it's new laws of physics, of gods, monsters and species. The effects of this merging have been many.

Entire timelines have been fused into one giant collective, histories mixed and matched, races and people fused into a new being devoid of their original selves except in receptive traits and personalities.

Born from this came warriors, filled with a lust of power or for protection, all striving towards violence against the other through combat of the most brutal nature. No longer did peace and harmony exist, but of war and conquest against the many planets and realms that dot this universe, held and observed by the Elder Deities, beings of great power and immortality that arose from the ashes of the old worlds.

In the town of Bellwood, it was now fused with one of the realms of the invasive dimension called Deaconwood, with its citizens living in constant fear from the warriors that fought here for glory and conquest.

And on this day, under the watchful eyes of the Elder Deities, a contest of strength called the _Combat Wars_ was underway, the prize, the total control of that planet and if one wins ten times on every planet within the universe, they will become a god and ruler of the cosmos.

The location, Deaconwood Stadium, was crowded with people waiting to see the carnage unfold in front of them.

A dark purple portal appeared on each side of the stadium while two figures walked out of them.

The first one was a very tall muscular woman with crimson red skin, long black hair that went to her ass, four yellow eyes, a P cup chest and massive ass, eight large arms with the middle arms having sharp dagger like blades on her fingers and a membrane like webbing, long spikes on the elbows and near the shoulder blades, three fingers and a thumb on each hand, wearing a short dark blue and gold colored cropped halter top which stops and splits above her navel and has gold trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with golden crossed strings, a dark blue and gold thong with a long flowing loincloth at the front and white fur around the sides, a form fitting coronet, black gloves on her upper and lower hands, golden thigh-high boots, a gold and blue helmet with four pointed horns on the sides in the shape of a crown, and had a dark blue mask over her face that had gold border on the sides, who walked out while holding six war hammers in each hand, except for her middle arms, with an arrogant smirk.

The second one, who was applauded by the audience with cheers and the throwing of roses, was a tall woman with dark greenish purple eyes, purple mascara over the eyes, long black hair with a streak of white that went to her legs, purple lipstick, an I cup chest and wide ass, wearing a purple corset cut-down that went down her cleavage, dark purple high heels with rib like ends near the hips, a flowing cloth behind her back, black nail polish, black fingerless gloves that branched out near the middle fingers, and had a dark purple band with a blood red gem in the center of it and dark green lines on her neck, who floated over while smiling with arrogance and bloodlust.

Near the middle of the stands, a large black throne with dark dragon statues on it loomed while a figure sat on it.

This was a tall woman with long black hair, yellow pupiless eyes, red lips, a G cup chest and wide ass, dark blue skin with yellow lines going from under her eyes to her fingers, a pale yellow face with three yellow four sided star shaped marks on her forehead, sharp yellow claws on both hands, long scythe like spikes on her shoulders and legs, four long spikes on the sides of her head with star like tips at the ends, wearing a black kimono with a golden accent, black pants, yellow high heel boots with a golden X decoration at the top, and had bone like marks on the shoulders, legs and torso, who looked on with a cold expression.

The audience cheered on for the warriors before the woman raised her left hand to silence them.

"_**People of Deaconwood.**_" she said in a robotic yet seductive tone. "_**I, the honorable Shalena Valsungare, mediator of the Ender Deities, bring you the eighth stage of the Combat War Tournament.**_" she raised her right hand. "_**In this corner, the warrior of Edekhoros, princess of the Edeamands, Kitooma Rauður Vindur.**_"

The crowd cheered for her while the warrior flexed her muscles and extended her middle arms out along with the blades.

Shalena raised her left hand. "_**And in this corner, the warrior of OutEarth, queen of ten planets and ruler of the Outmans, Sinbella.**_"

The woman chuckled while crossing her arms across her chest.

"You will be killed, whore of a thousand planets." Kitooma mocked while Sindella just smirked.

"Big words, from a disgraced princess." she said while the band around her neck glowed. "I will make you my next slave."

"_**Fight.**_"

Kitooma charged at Sinbella while the older woman floated to the sides and screamed in her ears.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!**"

Kitooma cried out in pain while trying to slash the woman with her middle arms.

SWISH!

Which caused Sinbella to laugh as her hair grabbed the warrior and threw her across the field of battle as she sent a loud purple ball of sound at the woman.

BOOOOOM!

Causing the warrior incomparable pain and suffering.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU WHORE!"

"Knee before your queen." Sinbella commanded while Kitooma ran towards the woman, her ears bleeding a little. She grabbed the warrior by the legs before punching her in the stomach, causing bones to break as she slammed her into the ground multiple times.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"AH!" Kitooma groaned while being let go and tried to regain her footing.

"_**Finish her.**_"

Sinbelle smirked before touching the band around her neck.

FLASH!

And turned into a seven foot tall light brown muscular woman with long black hair that went to her back, orange eyes, dark red lipstick, four arms with three fingers on each hand, two toed feet, pitch black nails, pointed horns on the upper sides of her head, a G cup chest and small ass, wearing a revealing red strip one piece that's held at the waist and goes over her chest, leaving her midriff, legs, feet and cleavage bare, gray spiked gauntlets on her arms and legs with rubies embedded in them, and had a dark purple band with a blood red gem in the center of it around her neck.

Kitooma groaned before getting tackled by the woman who grabbed her limbs.

CRACK!

And broke her legs and middle arms as she was thrown into the air and turned around.

CRASH!

Which allowed the woman to break her other arms in the process as Kitooma was thrown to the side.

FLASH!

The four armed warrior smirked while Shalena extended her hand to the left.

"_**Queen**_ _**Sinbelle of OutEarth is the winner. She shall advance to the ninth stage of the Combat War Tournament.**_" she said as Sinbelle grabbed the fallen Kitooma with her hair and dragged her away.

(Elsewhere)

Sinbelle smirked while currently putting the disgraced princess in her private chambers, where she will have fun breaking her later, as she set herself on the bed to rest. She looked at the mirror before saying in a firm voice. "Mileenice Ultrana, come out."

The band glowed as a large chain extended outwards and fell to the ground, causing thick black blood to ooze out as a tall woman with long black hair, orange eyes, a H cup chest and wide ass, wearing a short purple cropped halter top which stops and splits above her navel and has magenta trimmings and has an opening in the middle laced together with dark magenta crossed strings, a purple thong with a long flowing loincloth at the front, a purple coronet, thigh-high black boots, silver ear drops, silver arm gauntlets, a silver tiara with a blood red gem on the top, a purple veil over her mouth, a black belt around her waist, and had a black choker around her neck with a long thick chain at the end, began to form and bowed to the older woman.

"You called mother?" she asked with an affectionate tone.

"I have brought another slave for you to break."

"Oh? How fun, and can I force feed her until she's nothing but a fat blob this time?"

"No, the last time you did that you made a mess of my hair."

She looked sheepish at that.

"But you can break her in other ways, like her muscular frame. It is hard and stone like, and I want her to be helpless against her master."

The woman grinned while licking her lips. "Consider it done mother~ I shall make her as helpless as a worm."

Sinbelle nodded. "And before I forget, she is a princess, so spoil her rotten and make her spirit as broken as shattered glass."

The girl giggled with sadistic glee before running off, leaving Sinbelle alone.

'Soon I shall rule all the realms, and the Elder Deities shall fall at my hands.' she thought while licking her lips. 'And my rule will be that of pain and pleasure, especially when I find my daughters, those so called princesses. All of them shall be mine to raise as my servants, my toys, and my children. Even if I have to break them myself.'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	12. Chapter 12- Reapertrix

Reapertrix (Kivana)- turns the user into vampiric versions of any alien species, but unlike Vampyrtrix it transforms them into highly feral but powerful creatures called Reapers that can consume both vampire and non vampire based life forms in exchange for an increased metabolism.

(Note- This trix is based on a Marvel Property from a certain vampire hunter, if you can figure out the inspiration for this one, you can get a chance to create a new trix or Forgotten Ben chapter. Just answer in the reviewers and give your trix design or Forgotten Ben idea. Just remember, the formate for a trix is the name/description of what it does and how it was created, Human form, and Situation while a Forgotten Ben is the Title/What the Ben is plus designation (Ex- Chicken Ben- CBen), it's allegiance (Good, evil, or neutral), how the Ben differs from other Bens, and a plot for it. Happy guessing and don't forget to leave reviewers.)

xxxxxxxxxx

-Earth, Unknown location-

Within the decrepit and dark room with no windows, we find a person, obscured by the shadows except for a set of red eyes, while the scratching of a feathered pen was hard in the background.

A small candle was seen in the right hand corner of the room as the camera zoomed towards it.

The following words were as followed, yet were in a script unknown to most human linguistics.

_Date- 4000 AV, Day 990,000,000?._

_To those that survive and locate this bunker, seal it. Seal it quickly lest the catastrophe of ages past comes for your blood. For those that lived in the darkness that is the Reaver Extinction, the information within this diary is of little worth to you and should be left here for those that seek the seeds of creation in this realm of death and decay._

_But for those who came into this world with no knowledge of the great past, I shall reveal to you my history. _

_I am Lord President Val Norsferatu the X, former ruler of the colony of the USA within the Great Vladat Empire and one of the survivors of the Reaver Extinction. For centuries since the year 1864 AV, the day of my election, I have seen the great race of Homo Vampi, the children of the undying ones, become a giant in the industrial and space ages as the greatness of the High Vladat King brought us out of the destruction and fall of our gods, the noble race of Vladats, by the untainted races, and into the peak of advancements only produced by human poets and visionaries._

_However, in the year 2005 AV, on the great diamond jubilee of the High Vladat Queen, mother of all Neoyphics of the new era, the ambitions of our enemies came to a terrifying realization. _

_To those that are confused at the terminology of these words, I shall try and be brief. The Homo Vampi are the products of humans and Vladat inbreeding over a thousand years to create a race with all the strengths of the original but none of their weaknesses, though some 'genetic defects' have occurred over time. The race of Vladats, our gods and saviors, were beings that held sway over the galaxy, with our simple planet being their most holy of sites, who with a will can convert an entire civilization to their designs, but were destroyed long ago by foolish insects from the stars, leaving us the last of their descendants to repopulate their vacant empire, the High Vladat Kings and Queens being the last survivors of that purge that had govern our society. _

_But back to my account, on that day the accused Galactic Federation of Anti Vampi Planets, the last remains of a non Vampi universe that opposes our right to exist, created something...unnatural. _

_From what my spies within that foul organization had obtained, the head researcher Albedo and it's leader, Azmuth, created a contingency plan involving a scrapped weapon of peace, the ultimatrix, once known for its meddling with evolution itself before being deemed too dangerous for any species to handle, the fools. Through countless experiments, they created something akin to a bioweapon, the Reapertrix, a device similar to the despised Vampyrtrix that was created by Azmuth a year prior. _

_This weapon allowed the user to create vampi killers, to have none of their weaknesses and to evolve traits that can benefit the user against our kind, so the reports said, but...what occurred was much worse._

_The first test was once even the High Vladat King could not fathom, sending it back in time to the day when the vampi slayer, Ben Tennyson, obtained his weapon of destruction, the day his family fell to the Anodite Vampi subspecies. Their plan worked, too well for when it landed, the weapon took over the human and devoured both vampi and its counterpart._

_In those days I was foolish and hasty in disregarding this event, my political agenda made me ignorant of what followed. On the queen's diamond jubilee...a creature came into the chambers, unnatural and unlike any vampi ever created now or since, and consumed everyone in attendance, both human and vampi, without impunity. Ghouls, the familiars of our race, tried to stop it, but were ripped apart by it's unnatural strength and it escaped afterwards. That day...was a bloodbath of gore and primal urges. It was only a day afterwards when I was greeted by a being called Paradox, a human from what I could smell from his body but not at the same time._

_He spoke of the future and how the Reapertrix, upon its first test, destroyed the very organization the High Vladat King wished to destroy for millennium, and it was only through him that the weapon entered the past, an error in his words, and that because of this tampering of time, the world will soon end. Disregarding his words, I told him to leave as my race could easily capture this animal and make it a weapon for our empire._

_Oh how wrong I was, for the next time this creature appeared, it had created an army of beings, similar to itself, that ended the lives of both humans and homo vampi in several cities on the east coast. The Vladat Guard, the king's personal guard, fell that day and sped up the conversion to every continent on the planet, nowhere was safe for many years._

_I am the last, the one the High Vladat King entrusted with the secret bunker, one that holds all the DNA of our race and its history and achievements, before he locked me within this prison. All my contacts died one by one to this creature, my family long converted into monstrous beasts, the world is dead, everything is dead, even the microbes are dead. This universe, this dimension...is dead. No weapon could harm it, corrodium did nothing, radiation did nothing, silver, garlic, sunlight, wooden weapons, holy items, blessed water...nothing worked._

_I see no hope for this world, but neither will it, for the converted died, as my last contact told me through radio feed, from a lack of blood and increased metabolism...something that should have been found before...the world ended. I write this now to commemorate the existence that achieved peace and godhood, one that would make our gods pleased, one that will rise again, if life finds a way._

_I will soon pass on, for I hear the creature outside this bunker, looking for a way in. I have no regrets other than never asking that man how to defeat a being...who can not be beaten._

_-Lord President Val Norsferatu the X. The last of the Homo Vampi Race._

The figure placed the pen down while the sounds of steel crunching before the door broke and was thrown across the room, two shadows appearing on the wall as the flames moved to the left from the sudden introduction of fresh air.

The first figure was a tall stocky yet sickly looking man with dark obsidian eyes, pale gray marble-like skin, no hair, pointed ears, sharp barracuda like teeth with a thin scar near the lower chin that went to the base of his neck, dagger like claws, wearing nothing but tattered brown pants and the remains of a white and black shirt over his shoulders, on his right arm was a black watch-like device with blood red lines, purple crystals on the tips, a black lense with a red glass like cover, two pointed ends that seemed to crisscross the arm like twisted webbing, had a large blood red bat in the middle of the lense with fangs were holding the lenses in place as two silver bat wings extended out from the sides which looked like a pair of spikes.

The second person, who was floating right behind him was a tall woman with pale gray skin, long pale red hair that went to her small ass, a thin scar near the lower chin that went to the base of her neck, obsidian eyes, long gray nails, pointed ears, two small bat wings on her forehead, wearing a black corset that revealed her stomach, hips, and the lower part of her G cup chest, with two black wings on her back that seemed to be longer than her entire body as they formed a pair of sleeves that covered the shoulders and lower legs, black shoulder guards, silver knee guards, a long flowing cape that seemed tattered near the ends, gray stockings, black high heels that had claw like edges near the toe areas, and had a blood red bat symbol near her bellybutton, that smirked with an animalistic grin, revealing her sharp dagger like teeth.

"**Food…**" the first figure growled before jumping at the figure and grabbed him by the neck, his mouth breaking apart in three parts to reveal sharp inner teeth, as he clamped down and began to feast on the last vampi.

"Relax mate." the second figure smiled as the creature finished consuming the being. "Save some for me."

"**Yes...Kivana…**" he growled before throwing the corpse at her, which prompted her to eat the flesh off the vampi's body.

After this, both looked around to find more prey and Kivana sighed.

"No more food, how sad." she growled. "And to think we consumed the entire universe."

"**Need….food….now….**"

"Patience my mate." she said with a raised hand. "An opportunity will arise, and then we will feast."

He growled before something occurred right next to them, a white crack in the fabric of reality itself as both sniffed it and the smell of blood within it. "**Food….**"

"That it seems, let us feast upon this unknown realm." she smirked before both jumped into it as the crack vanished instantly, leaving a dead world, a dead universe, a dead dimension.

All because of a force even greater then the destruction of an entire dimension….the Time War. The battle to end all battles….and this was one such result, one with grave consequences.

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	13. Chapter 13- Kaitrix

Kaitrix (Kairi)- turns the user into any version of Kai Green, however the AI finds the fetishes disgusting and tries to keep itself from incorporating that detail into its programming.

xxxxxxx

-USA, Arizona-

"Man, this heat sucks." Ben grumbled while fanning himself with his shirt, right in front of Gwen.

"So does having to smell your pits dweeb. Ever heard of deodorant?" Gwen gagged as Ben frowned at her.

"Yeah and you don't smell in the morning. Yuck."

She frowned at that. "At least I know how to clean up better."

He panted while fanning himself again, not knowing that Kai was right next to him as they were out in the open, on a hot sunny day, and close to the town. "Where's rain when you need it?"

"The rainy season is tricky." Kai said while trying to avoid the bare chest. "And put your shirt on."

"Ah!" he cried, jumping and grabbing his chest. "Kai!?"

"Hi." She waved while looking away. 'Why did he have to do that?'

"W-When did you get here?"

"Just now." She said. "Your grandpa and my grandfather are out hiking in the desert so I thought I see what you two were doing."

"O-Oh! That's great." He got out while putting his shirt on, Gwen chuckling in the background.

Kai then noticed the omnitrix and felt a strange urge of curiosity take over her body. "Hey Ben."

"What?"

"Does that watch only work for you or no?"

"Um…" he got out while Kai started to play with the lense. "Hey wait!"

"I wonder." She muttered while turning the lense from left to right before seeing it pop open. "Fascinating."

"Hey stop that!"

Kai, still fixated on the lense, didn't hear him and twisted the lense all the way to the right, causing it to spark. "Come on..."

"_**ERROR ERROR! CAN NOT TWIST FURTHER!**_"

"Kai stop you're gonna break it!"

"Oh relax, I'm not going-"

SNAP!

ZAAAAAAAAAP!

Kai looked at the now broken lense in her right hand as the omnitrix started to glow a bright green hue.

"_**ERROR ERROR! MATRIX DISABLED! EXPLOSION IN TEN SECONDS!**_"

"Explosion!?" Gwen and Ben cried out as Kai paled in horror.

"Oh no-"

BOOOM!

Ben and Gwen went flying into the Rust Bucket as Kai went falling on to the ground, a large crater forming under her as a vortex appeared from the omnitrix's last location and caused her to get sucked into it.

BOOOOOOOM!

Creating a massive EMP pulse that caused a country wide black out. Which of course freaked people out with fear and confusion.

But back to the two kids...well, let's just say that while they were ok, Ben was currently screaming in pain due to his hand being completely burnt from the explosion, mostly two degree burns but still enough to make him scream.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed in pain while not noticing his hand was slowly healing for some reason.

(Later on)

Ben groaned while being treated by his grandpa for his injuries, but was out of it and very groggy as Gwen looked very concerned.

"How is he grandpa? Will he be alright?"

"Well, he will live but he will be out of sorts for at least a week."

"Ugh..."

Max turned to Gwen. "But what happened to Kai? Her grandfather is worried sick about her."

"I don't know, everything went so fast." she replied while looking at Ben. "All I know is she started fiddling with the watch out of nowhere, and then the next thing you know it self destructed."

"Ugh…" Ben groaned while still unable to open his eyes.

Max nodded at the explanation before noticing that Ben's right wrist had a dark green and black wrist watch with a sapphire lense and several lightning shaped marks on it.

"Will he be alright?" Gwen asked with concern.

"I don't know right now Gwen, I don't know." He admitted while Ben groaned in pain.

(A bit later)

Ben groaned in his bed while still unable to open his eyes, the strange wrist watch glowing a little and making the room a vibrant blue color. "Ugh…"

Beep...beep….beep….beep...boop...

"Ugh...my brain hurts…" he muttered to himself, barely moving his body.

Boop...boop...boop….

The watch slowly glowed before small lightning sparks shot out of it and began to siphon off energy from the nearby appliances as Ben slowly started to feel new energy entering him.

"_Restoration...fifty percent complete._" the watch said in a digitized tone. "_Approximate restoration time of user, two minutes._"

"Ugh…" he let out, turning his head to the voice. "Who…?"

"_Subject stay still. Let me heal you._" the voice said again. "_Formalities will be addressed soon._"

Ben groaned as his eyes started to open up, slightly blurry but still capable of seeing. "Where...am I?"

"_Hush. Stay quiet._"

He groaned before noticing the lightning and became spooked as the watch began to disperse the blue lightning.

"_Restoration of subject complete. Formalities established, I am the Artificial Intelligence of the Kaitrix, and before you mention anything, I do not have her disgusting animal fascination. Humans, disgusting when it comes to loving animals to that extreme._" the watch said as Ben paled in shock at seeing his watch well...talk back to him and in a new form to boot. "_And you are Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, am I correct?_"

"Ok, this is a bad dream."

"_You are awake, and you are currently suffering from fatigue from an explosion._"

"This is all some wacked out nightmare." Ben groaned.

"_Yes, that it seems. Shall I take a human form now or later?_"

"Sure, go nuts." he said while thinking it wouldn't matter if it was a dream.

FLASH!

And cue the lense glowing brightly before lightning hit the floor and a tall tanned girl with long black hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes, fifty large arms on her back and sides that seemed to be made of a semi black substance akin to mercury, two large wings made of zigzagging dark green lighting, a B cup chest and small ass, pink nails, wearing a tight black latex bodysuit with a small silver hoop zipper and had green ends on the sleeves, a white sari that covered over her body, was barefoot, and had a dark green symbol on her forehead with a blue dot in the center of it, appeared out of nowhere.

She bowed as the arms began to condense into the eight main arms, which now had clear metal plates covering it from the elements. "Hello master, like my appearance? I made sure to look both stunning and perfect within my appearance and do not worry, I lack any of those...fetishes."

"You can look like Gwen for all I care." he waved off dismissively. "It's not like it matters in some dream. I'll be waking up any second."

"I am the 'Kai'. K.a.i. Matrix." She frowned while the arms became crossed. "I'm not Gwen. I am Kai, well the AI, but I am not her."

"Yeah yeah."

"..." she deadpanned before one of her metal arms grabbed him and she gave him a light slap on the cheek, with the other forty nine arms that appeared from the forty eighth arm.

SLAP X 49!

"OW!" He yelled in pain as he just realized this was no dream.

"Am I real enough?" she frowned as the arms returned to it's eight arm format.

"Ah...Ah...yeah." He got out as she dropped him on his butt and smiled.

"Good, want a free tutorial on your new forms or do you require answers?"

"Uh...answers would be nice."

She nodded. "Then let us talk."

(A few minutes later)

"So you're a watch that turns me into...what?"

"Alternative versions of Kai Green." She said as they were busy drinking hot chocolate. "Within the expanse of the omniverse. And I'm the artificial intelligence system."

"But...how? This thing helped me become aliens."

"It doesn't have that function." She said sipping her hot chocolate. "The original function of the omnitrix was destroyed the moment the original template of Kai Green was absorbed and reconstructed into the Kaitrix itself."

"What?! But then, what happened to Kai?"

She sighed. "Her consciousness is destroyed, I am what remains. I hold no ill will, yet I will say this, she was a brat. One that I do not share personality wise."

"You mean...she's DEAD?!"

"Yes." she said calmly.

"But she's dead!"

"Yes, but I am her now. An improved one, one that will not discard you." she said before adding with a smirk. "Also the crush was one sided, she would have just tossed you away like trash."

"Who cares about that now?!"

"You apparently. When really you shouldn't as given the fact that technically she does still live in me, but improved heavily in a single instance of time." She said calmly. "Anyway, you can turn into other versions of her, that must outweigh the cons, am I right?"

But-"

"Ben. I am trying to calm you down, Kai is dead but I am not, so calm down or I will slap you again."

He closed his mouth and just looked at her.

"So master." She said while patting his head. "What are you going to do now?"

"...I have no idea." He admitted.

"Maybe we should try getting to each other first, and then start with the transformations." she said with a smile. "It might help strengthen our partnership."

"I guess so." Ben said before seeing her smile, causing him to blush.

"Alright, then go ahead and ask me anything." She smiled. "Don't be shy."

"Ok...how many can you change into? Kai's I mean."

"Ten trillion, five billion, fifty million, three thousand, nine hundred and twenty five different versions. They update every second."

"...that's a lot."

"Yes, it is."

"And they are all girls?"

"Ninety percent are girls and ten percent are boys."

"Woah." he muttered letting that sink in. 'Kai as a boy?'

An image of a tall skinny guy with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a cute pink dress appeared in his head as the girl deadpanned at him.

"Get your head out of the gutter, you already HAVE a partner to look at." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Hey you were the one who brought it up!"

"I only told you what you could turn into, NOT fantasizing about a guy version of my template."

"Well how can you expect me to think of what to be? That's way too many to choose from."

"You could always ask me for a preference." She crossed her arms. "We are partners now, so better communication can help. Plus between you and me, you wouldn't like the Werewolf Kai."

"Why?"

"I will tell you when you are eighteen."

"Why not now?"

"Because you are still young, it would destroy your sanity if I made the memories of that Kai enter your mind." she said while Ben looked very confused. "But I can teach you how to use the others."

"Ok, like who?"

"Samurai Kai."

"Meh."

"Ninja Kai?"

"Meh."

"Dinosaur Kai?"

"Nah."

"Chicken Kai?"

"No."

"Excalibur Alter Kai?"

"What?"

"Mmmm...you are stubborn, master." she deadpanned.

"Then pick one that actually sounds worth it."

"Why you think all those aren't worth it shows you have high standards." She admitted confidently. "How about Cat Kai?"

"No."

"Omnitrix Kai?"

"Meh."

"...Looma Red Wind Kai?"

"Who?"

She grumbled. "How about this one? Forever Knight Kai?"

"Wait, Kai with the Forever Knights?"

"Yes, as a queen." she said while smirking, knowing that would get his attention. "She is a good fighter and very knowledgeable of their inner workings, good for payback right?"

"Yeah, that actually does sound pretty cool." Ben admitted while seeing the girl walking out of the RV. "Wait where are you going?"

"Outside, the transformations can sometimes be too big so I wanted to spare this vehicle of car insurance. That and I need to stretch my arms a little."

Ben blinked and followed after her.

When they got outside she turned to him.

"Ok." she said as her fifty arms returned to her. "You do recall how to transform right?"

"Duh, I push down on the button, dial in what I want, then push down on it."

"Yes, but you have to swipe to the sides and press the selected Kai for five seconds."

"Ok, sounds easy." He said with confidence.

"Word of warning, try not to slam my main body." she said sternly. "It actually hurts my components and can actually break me."

"Easy as pie." He said before attempting to slam the watch, only to see her glaring at him.

"I said DON'T slam it."

"Ok ok!" he yelled while lightly hitting it.

FLASH!

And turned into a tall muscular amazonian woman covered in dark gray armor that obscured her face, long black hair that went down her back and in the form of a ponytail, a G cup chest and small ass, with two large broadswords on her hips, a large shield with an infinity symbol on her back, and a sapphire lense on her right elbow.

"Hey, what's with all this hair?"

"That's the only reaction you have?" she deadpanned.

"Well...why am I so muscular?"

"She was a bodybuilder before she joined." She said as the woman moved her visor up, to reveal a very handsome face with pure white eyes. "And she's an adonis like individual with the strength to lift a jet up with one hand."

Ben flexed a little and smiled. "Kinda reminds me of Four Arms."

"But more powerful." she smirked. "Her blades can even cut through plasma."

"Cool...what's plasma?"

"The fourth state of matter, like energy weapons. And this form is called Sir Kai of the Amazonian Hoard, famous for leading an all female squad into battle and leading the Forever Knights during that timeline's war against the Tetramands or Four Arms' species."

"Wow, I was picturing something more...dainty."

"Like what? A school girl with a crush on you?"

"No, I meant some kind of queen or princess."

"Ah, well there are such versions. But let us start with familiarizing with this form." she said while Gwen walked by. "Also fair warning, this version hates the color orange so...don't turn around." 'Shit!'

"Why?" She asked before turning around, saw Gwen's hair, and saw red before she charged towards her with her blades out. "DIE!"

AHHH!"

"That's why." She grumbled.

(A few weeks later)

It was an embarrassing five weeks for the group, for one, Gwen hates the new Kaitrix for making her bald, two, it was kinda embarrassing for the new AI as she was posing as a dead girl that butted heads with the former orange haired girl, and three...let's just say that Max had to make sure that Wes Green was ok after learning his own granddaughter was back in the form of a robot.

But besides that, the few weeks on the road was interesting and less stressful for the young ten year old. During this time, Ben fought and defeated bad guys with his new watch, and the AI was helping him master his own abilities, without succumbing to their baser instincts like Sir Kai.

So in essence, it was a normal day for the Tennysons.

Right now Ben was playing on his small handheld console while Gwen was on her laptop with their grandpa driving.

All the while Kaitrix was busy getting bored as she looked out the window.

"...ugh." She groaned. "So many cars...boring."

"You could always read a book." remarked Gwen.

"I did that already, your spell book was so dull, like you." She remarked playfully.

"At least I have something to keep me busy."

She huffed before using one of her arms to reach towards Ben and poked him. "Let's play master."

"No."

"Please?"

"Can't, busy on this level."

"But you said that last time!"

"Not my fault it's getting harder."

She frowned before her eyes glowed and Ben transformed into a tiny tanned girl with long white hair, blank white eyes, a C cup chest and small ass, wearing nothing but a white dress with red circles all over her body. "Then stay as Albeda Green for all I care! Idiot!"

"What hey! And ow, why am I so smart?!"

"You are a Galvan that was adopted by the Greens, that makes you smart, but not smart enough to NOT get my sympathy." She huffed in anger.

"Jokes on you, with my mind this bigger, I can breeze through this game easy."

"She never learned HOW to play games." She frowned. "Her parents were off the grid."

"...eh?"

"No electricity or internet."

"..."

"Yes, it means you can't play games anymore." She smirked evilly.

"How does that work? I've been playing it before I changed, so what? I'll just automatically forget? Yeah right." She laughed as the AI blinked and growled.

"You win this round, but next time I WILL beat you." She smirked as Gwen found this entertaining.

'Hopefully she annoys Ben more often.' She thought before seeing the AI looking at her.

"I just realized something, you humans never gave me a name."

"Well isn't being considered Kai enough?"

"...your sense of joking is bad." She deadpanned.

"I wasn't joking."

"Then you are an idiot, I am not my template, I'm my own AI!"

Both glared while the transformed 'Ben' looked at this situation as if this was a RPG video game with romantic routes.

"I need a real name."

"Kai is a perfect name."

"No it isn't!"

"I say you should be called Kairi." The young white haired girl said, getting their attention.

"Kairi?"

"Yes, it's a good name."

The AI blinked before smiling. "Kairi it is, and as a reward for making me happy, I shall allow you to have one powerful transformation. Only one that is." 'Named...after the sky...it makes me happy.'

"Ok, and that would be?"

She smiled happily. "I will tell you when we make a pit stop. And it's going to be a big one."

(At the next pit stop aka a camping site)

Ben looked around while Kairi was skipping a little in her stride, making him feel like he was seeing Kai again, dancing, with her body moving in the right pattern that made him like the girl in the first place.

"Ok, just make sure you don't slam on me again." she said cheerfully. "And the form shall present itself~"

"Ok….mind giving me a hint before I actually change?"

"Ok, this one is big, powerful, and actually ruled the world at age five." She smiled.

"...that did not help." he deadpanned. "You're being vague on purpose."

"Maybe~" she smiled. "Oh and before we do anything, I request something from you."

"What?"

"..." she tugged at her dress. "A hug."

Ben blinked while finding the request….very cute and unexpected of her as she didn't like to be touched and every time he tried, he got slapped. "Well...alright, that's fine with me."

She nodded before Ben gave her a hug, which had the added effect of making her arms form hearts all over it's liquid surface.

'Kinda skinny.' Ben thought. 'And a little...rough.'

But for Kairi, she was in complete bliss at the moment. 'Ahh~ This feels so warm~'

This lasted for about ten or so minutes as Gwen watched on from the RV, a video camera in her hands.

'Blackmail.' she smirked evilly. 'He's never getting this to live down.'

Ben moved away as Kairi felt a little sad. "So this new form."

"Oh right, um…." she gulped while red in the face. "Here's a better hint...she kinda...uses um...the um...omnitrix." she whispered the last part.

"What?"

"I said...she uses the omnitrix...but it's stuck on one form."

"Which form?"

"It's one you never obtained now, but...in the future years of age fifteen."

"Well don't keep me in suspense."

"...I can't say it." she blushed. "I really can't."

He deadpanned at that. "Seriously?"

She huffed in anger. "Yes now transform into her or I'm going to slap you idiot!"

He gulped before lightly hitting the lens.

FLASH!

And turned into a tall feminine humanoid that had solid black skin, white hands, stars all over her body, a J cup chest and wide ass, with five horns on her bald head, dark green eyes, and had both the omnitrix symbol on her chest and the Kaitrix symbol on her forehead.

"This is Alien X-Kai, the most dangerous being in the entire omniverse." Kairi said with her arms crossed. "She is a Celestrialsapian, an alien race that can manipulate reality but...has three personalities and please don't do anything."

Silence.

"...oh boy." she groaned as Gwen walked towards them. "I completely forgot about this part."

"What just happened and why is Ben not moving!?"

"Well...let's just say they can only do anything if the personalities agree to something…" she sweatdropped. "And that might take millions of years."

"WHAT!?"

(Inside Alien X-Kai's mind)

Ben floated in the middle of a cluster of stars as he saw two green figures, one a tall older woman with a stern glare and looked similar to Sir Kai, while the other had a kind face and looked similar to Kairi.

"I still think we should destroy that trix." the older woman frowned. "It's nothing but trouble for all Kai's in the omniverse."

"And I say no, it might actually give the more kind and noble Kai's a chance to shine. You do know that the main Kai is evil along with a few others."

"I still think it should-"

"Um hello?" Ben called out to them.

"What is it?" frowned the older Kai. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"Be nice Kaiacus." spoke the younger Kai. "This is her user, Ben."

"I see….he's better than the one in our dimension, the fat bastard."

"He's a child!"

Ben looked very lost. "What's going on here? Who are you two and what exactly is this place?"

"Didn't you get told before showing up?"

"Well, I might have forgotten."

"Ugh." Kaiacus grumbled. "Idiot. Well you are within the mind of Alien X-Kai, I am the voice of anger, hate and justice. The mighty Kaiacus."

"And I am the voice of love, compassion and all things noble, call me Kairina." the younger Kai smiled.

"...ok?" Ben said with a puzzled look on his face. "But what are you two talking about?"

"Kaiacus and I have been talking for the last few seconds of your transformation." Kairina said. "Debating either to destroy her or keep her alive, I have been supporting the latter."

"And I the former." Kaiacus frowned. "It is an abomination, not worthy of existing. And I say destroy it before it causes any more damage to the omniverse."

"Wait, by destroy her, are you talking about Kairi?"

"Yes." both said at once.

"...what!? No! Don't do that!"

"And why should we?" Kaiacus frowned. "This trix has the potential to destroy everything."

"Kaiacus." Kairina sighed. "The actions of one evil Kai does not warrant the destruction of another."

"Well you HAVE seen Prime Kai, she has the potential to be evil and so are the others. This trix will make those evil beings more powerful if they ever gained sentiance."

"As I said, one evil Kai does not warrant the destruction of others."

"And I say destroy the trix, let the others be destroyed for the sake of the omniverse." She frowned. "Especially when that one OTHER Kai had the potential to DESTROY the omniverse along with her child, if you call that abomination a child."

"Mutated Kai from Ben 100's timeline is an exception and NOT part of this conversation."

Ben felt very confused but knew he had to save Kairi from the very angry older lady from destruction. "Maybe we can give her a safety feature or something?"

Both looked at Ben.

"I mean if she is that dangerous, why not just...either limit her powers or something. Heck, maybe make the traits for using the Kaitrix more aligned for good instead of evil?"

"Ha! Like it would be that easy."

"And why not?"

"Because only the current user can do that, and she SLAPS you everytime you touch her." Kaiacus laughed. "She would never let you do such a thing."

"Well maybe I can change that." he frowned. "I will not let you hurt her."

Kairina looked at Ben before smiling and turned to the other woman. "I support him."

"WHAT!?"

"He cares for her, and while other versions have used this to corrupt or break others, I believe this relationship they have is genuine and can blossom into something wonderful." Kairina smiled.

"But-"

"Give her a chance, if she becomes a bad guy." Ben said while a little confused at the 'relationship' part. "I will lock her away somewhere."

"Oh yeah? Like where?"

"...the Null Void? In a box."

Both looked at him while that idea was very stupid but also clever at the same time.

'I hope that idea sticks.'

"...alright." Kaiacus sighed. "Motion granted."

(Outside the mind)

Kairi looked very concerned while Gwen tried to use spells on the woman, which didn't work at all. 'Come on, come on! Get out of there idiot!'

"Nothings working!" Gwen yelled in anger. "Just what kinda alien is this?!"

"An alien that can warp reality."

"WHAT?!"

FLASH!

And cue Alien X-Kai transforming back to Ben, who was really feeling sick.

"Ugh...gravity sucks…" he groaned before Kairi hugged him with all fifty of her arms. "Ooof!"

"Master!"

"Ben! Thank goodness, you're safe." Gwen sighed in relief as Kairi didn't let go of him.

"Well, I just saved Kairi from destruction, of course I'm safe." Ben groaned. "But can you let go?"

"No!" she cried out while squeezing him tighter. "I'm not letting my boyfriend go!"

And cue Ben blushing red and getting flustered, along with Kairi after realizing what she just said.

"I-I...I mean...I…" She blushed while Ben was in the same boat.

"Wait, did you just call Ben...your boyfriend?" Gwen asked before Kairi grabbed Ben with her arms and piledrived him into the dirt.

"L-LIKE I WOULD LOVE THIS IDIOT!" She blushed while running away. 'IDIOT ME! IDIOT EVERYTHING!'

"Ow…." he groaned out with his face in the dirt. "Gwen…."

"Yes."

"Can you….do me a solid?" He groaned.

"What is it?"

"Get me a full body suit…." he groaned before fainting from the pain, blushing still from the confession.

"I'm on it, Romeo." Gwen chuckled while feeling like this will lead to a lot of blackmail in the future.

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	14. Chapter 14- Heartlesstrix

Heartlesstrix (Härtlis)- a unique trix that gained its power to turn its user into any Heartless though the user's own darkness upon activation.

Xxxxxxx

-Hugopata Quadrant, Xenon, Azmuth Laboratory-

Within the deep dark caverns of the planet Xenon, we find the legendary _First Thinker_ Azmuth asleep on his makeshift bed, composed of just a blanket and a table, resting from a long night of recalibrating the most powerful item in the universe, the omnitrix.

Said object, which was only a small black and gray band with a single long green hourglass on the side, the faceplate nonexistent at the moment, was lying on a small table near the left hand side of the laboratory, wires and small gears littering the walls and floor.

This was a long day for the Galvan genius, for he nearly finished his life's work in a single day, all he needed was just to create the lense and connect it to Primus so it can have access to the Codon Stream's vast DNA database. Once connected, he can finally give the universe a chance to become peaceful and usher in a galactic utopia.

However, all was not right this particular night, for Azmuth was dreaming of the past, of his despair over the creation of Ascalon, and of the corruption of the universe at large.

He tossed and turned in his sleep, the memories and visions forming a black cloud of shadows over him, causing him to mutter in his own language how much he hates the universe for bringing forth tragedies and mad men.

Woosh!

And in a circular burst of purple, dark orange, and magenta light came a small floating ball of gas made up of black, dark blue and purple shadows, with a red jagged mouth and glowing yellow eyes, which seemed to be devoid of any intelligence except the primal instincts of a feral animal.

It looked around while the alien slept on the table, the black aura still emanating from his body, and floating towards the omnitrix before entering it.

The device began to expel a thick black shadow that was akin to a cloud of smoke as it began to be consumed by this strange and foreign substance. As this occurred, the shadows began to diverge across the walls, floor, equipment and the table as Azmuth's dark aura seemed to intensify, making him sweat in his sleep.

That was when the shadows began to sink downwards and back into the cloud of smoke as it slowly dissipated. From the smoke, a strange object was revealed, which looks like a small black glove with gold tips on the fingers, triangular red tubes on the sides in the shape of an 'X', yellow dots on the knuckles, two red angled spirals near the thumb and pinky fingers which seemed to glow a little, a black lense with a purple border, and had a red and black faceplate in the shape of a heart with a fleur-de-lis at its bottom as a spiky 'X' crossed through its center.

The object floated upwards as on it's palm was a pair of yellow eyes and a red zig zag mouth, which expelled dark energy from it as the object floated towards Azmuth and opened its jaw, darkness covering the screen in the process.

(Timeskip)

-Earth, USA, Bellwood-

Fifteen years, and for the universe, a strange darkness seemed to cover the many planets as reports of planets and aliens disappearing was reported to the Plumbers and the Galactic Enforcers, but nothing conclusive could be found except that small black creatures were seen before the planet or aliens vanished.

As for the tiny town itself, all was normal….in a sense. The only issue was that it was haunted by villains that wanted to rule the world, and that its hero...didn't feel like one at all.

Said hero, who was a teen with brown hair matted with white near the ends, green eyes, wearing a black jacket with gold lining near the hoodie and sleeves, a pair of red pants, dark purple shoes, and had a very familiar glove on his left hand, was currently busy having a pizza pie in a small restaurant.

This was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the local hero of Bellwood although what he did was seen as disturbing to the rest of the town and the fact that anyone close by him would either go insane or just disappear was also a contributing factor for his reputation as a '_Heartless Monster_'.

As he finishes the last slice of pepperoni pizza, we see a giant bullfrog with horns about to crash into the building.

CRASH!

Until it was too late that is as the frog bellowed and tried to eat several people, it's creator, the famed mad scientist Doctor Animo, riding on it's back.

"Fools! You shall all be subservient to my new order!" he laughed while the frog continued to eat the customers. "The Age of the Frog has come!"

Ben looked from his slice while grumbling a little, only for a figure to appear behind him.

"Another one." said a feminine voice with a hint of glee in her tone. "And it's a toad, go on, change and rip their hearts out, embrace the darkness and give in."

"No." he sighed while turning to the source, which was a tall woman with dark purple skin, circular yellow eyes, thin arms with two large four fingered hands, a E cup chest and wide ass, ten large tendrils of shadows that sprouted from her back and were covered in thick purple armor, her face is almost entirely covered by a large lavender headdress with red-violet inner lining, a curled blue tip at the top, a black lense covered with a purple border and had a red and black faceplate in the shape of a heart with a fleur-de-lis at its bottom as a spiky 'X' crossed through its center on her forehead, two red shoulder guards made of a hard metallic substance, a dark purple choker around her neck, wearing a navy blue tank top, baggy purple and lavender pants, a violet cloth around her waist, all of which have pale yellow lining, a pale yellow wristband on her wrists, two small yellow rings on her index fingers, and violet and pale yellow high-heeled shoes as a sparkling blue crystal ball floated under her legs and acted like a set of rollerblades, and glared. "I'm not giving in."

"But you do realize you need darkness for my systems to work?"

"Yes, but I will not lose myself to the darkness." he said coldly. "Besides, I can handle these two losers."

She grumbled. "You are making this hard for me."

"I know, which is why I'm making sure to not become like you." he said while the woman stuck her very long black tongue at him. "Really?"

"Yes really, but just rip their hearts out. My database needs new meat." she said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Whatever you say Härtlis." he muttered while getting up and placed a hand on the lense, causing it to glow a dark magenta color as his own hair became white and his eyes a shining amber color.

"**CROAK!**" the massive mutant bullfrog bellowed while eating another human being, the scientist on its back uncaring of the lives lost from his creation.

Ben turned the lense to the right, darkness covering the hand in the process, as he slammed it.

WOOSH!

Covering him in darkness in the process as a tall figure with a face similar to a white skull with yellow eyes, a blue left hand that held a large red sword with two yellow angular spirals and was shaped as a shark, a right hand that sported a black spiked cannon as well as a long chain with a silver anchor at the end, wearing a red jacket with grey feathers around the collar and on its gold and black shoulder pads, a blue shirt and a white caveat, mismatching sleeves, one that was circular and the other one that had a red crown-like design, a tattered bottom with no legs, a black bicorn hat with a black lense covered with a purple border and had a red and black faceplate in the shape of a heart with a fleur-de-lis at its bottom as a spiky 'X' crossed through its center on it, appeared and started to hang in the empty space from it's anchor arm, a small crack forming where the tip was stationed.

"**CROAK!**" The mutant bellowed before the creature used its chain to charge at the amphibian, the blade piercing it's underbelly as it fell to the ground. "**Croa...k…**"

"Ah!" Animo cried out while falling on his face, the mutant's body fading away as a crystalline red heart appeared and was coated in darkness, causing a small humanoid creature with a completely black body with a round spherical head, circular glowing yellow eyes, two long twisted antennae, three clawed fingers and large pointed feet, to appear before fading into the floor like a 2D shadow and 'scurried' away. "No! My masterpiece!"

The 'pirate' hovered towards the scientist, it's right arm acting like a propeller, before using the chain to slam the sword right through the scientist's torso, causing him to scream in pain before the cops appeared and the 'pirate' vanished in an instant.

(Elsewhere)

The 'pirate' reappeared behind a building as the lense started to flash and it turned back into Ben, who's hair was now half brown and half white.

"Ugh…" he groaned as Härtlis appeared next to him with a smirk.

"Looks like you're nearly there, a shame you didn't turn the other one into a Heartless."

"I'm not like you." he frowned, a dark aura covering his body for a split second.

"Perhaps, but for how long." she cackled while Ben walked away. 'Ah, his darkness is intoxicating. Soon he will fall to the darkness, and then, I'm mating with him~ He he he he~'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.

_Author's Note- This trix was inspired by both the Kingdom Hearts series and Xelku9's Heartless Ben 10 Aliens on Deviantart. I highly recommend this one's work. _


	15. Chapter 15- Mystictrix

Mystictrix (Master Ys/Dahut)- turns the user into mythical creatures aka mythological and folklore based versions of the main aliens or fictitious beings from human myths and legends.

Requester: Omnimania00

Xxxx

An ancient tapestry appeared on the screen as letters and images of vibrant colors began to be constructed on their own accord.

[**Long ago, in the age of legends, the world was in everlasting peace and tranquility. Man knew of the god's ancient ways and in turn, became the masters of the world, making great cities and traveled the stars to brand new worlds.**]

The tapestry formed several human figures, each holding a small star in their hands, while tall pillars rose into the sky, fire rising out of their bottoms.

[**However, in time, a darkness formed in the hearts of man and from that darkness came a dragon, full of hate and rage towards the human race.**]

The tapestry formed a massive dragon with twenty heads and a pair of bat-like wings that covered the earth in darkness.

[**For a hundred years, the beast ravaged the world, destroying man's cities one by one along with his many accomplishments until only a select few survived. From these few came the **_**Trismegistus**_**, the lords of transmogrification and reconstruction.**]

The tapestry formed ten brown cloaked figures in a circle while three circles of pure green, pink and red floated above them, causing the air to transform into fire, water, earth and light.

[**Through their use of the god's secret arts, they gathered the many elements of the world, it's creatures and souls, and constructed a talisman of unlimited power, one so great that even the dragon would flee from its presence.**]

The tapestry formed a large circle with a triangle in it while a small square and a smaller circle dominated the center of the triangle, all the while several arcane symbols floated around it in the form of ten rings, with a single purple symbol in the shape of a circle with three prongs on the top of it.

[**The talisman, known as the **_**Band of Al-kīmiyā**_**, pushed the dragon from the world, sending it back to the pit it came from. But a terrible curse rose from the ashes of war.**]

The tapestry formed a bright white and purple wave of light that covered the entire tapestry, causing all the people, animals and buildings to get absorbed into the light.

[**In an instant, the works and accomplishments of mankind were obliterated from both the material plane and the realm of the mind, the cost of saving the world. But the **_**Trismegistus**_**, knowing that the talisman would corrupt the world with it's forbidden knowledge, hid it beyond the gates of **_**Yahwahtacsips**_**.**]

The tapestry formed a large gate of pure fire as the symbols were locked into the structure with thick golden chains.

[**For a thousand years, the **_**Band of Al-kīmiyā**_ **would be guarded in the lands of **_**Yahwahtacsips**_**, a place where life was abundant and time moved faster than an african swallow.**]

The tapestry formed a single hand reaching towards the symbols before yanking it into an empty void of blackness.

[**However, things can be lost. Forgotten. Erased by both time and history.**]

The tapestry formed the same symbols as they slowly changed from its initial emblems to a simple six sided triangle with a single purple circle with three prongs on the top of it.

[**Until they are given a purpose that is. This is the tale of the **_**Y Dyn Hysbys**_**, the neophyte of the **_**Trismegistus,**_ **and their teacher, a simple being of reason.**]

The tapestry slowly faded away into the darkness as a dark forest and a tiny cottage in the center of said forest appeared and soon became lifelike.

-The Forest of Brocéliande Val Périlleux-

The birds chirped in the thick branches while the camera zoomed towards the deepest portion of the forest, which was a vast meadow that seemed nice.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed a knight while sinking into a large pit of quicksand.

Well….that was dark. Anyway, we zoomed away from that and see-

"AHHHH!" screamed another knight while getting mauled by tigers, lions and bears.

Oh my….anyway! The camera zoom-

"AHHHHH!" screamed a royal procession while they were getting massacred by a tribe of blue skinned orcs with axes.

GAH! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!

The orcs stopped and looked at the sky while one looked confused.

THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A QUIET FOREST! NOT A KILLER ONE!

"Um...what?"

This is supposed to be _The Forest of Brocéliande Val Périlleux_, not the forest of orcs!

"Oh, that's the forest a few miles away, this is _The Forest of Isengard._"

…...oh. Um, thanks, you can um, go back to whatever you were just doing.

That was when the orcs returned to the business of hunting and killing humans.

(Elsewhere)

-The Forest of Brocéliande Val Périlleux-

In the REAL _Forest of Brocéliande Val Périlleux_, the camera zoomed through the deep dark forest, full of birds and wild foxes, until it made it towards a small cottage in the middle of a vast meadow.

It was tranquil, calm, peaceful, and full of flowers, a small quaint location in the middle of the insanity and madness of the outside world.

The cottage was simple, white bricks with a straw rooftop, although the peculiar parts were the metal chimney and the round wooden watermill attached to the right side of the cottage, in which a small river flowed under it.

Overall, it was a quiet-

BOOOOOM!

A massive explosion occurred near the windows while smoke was expelled from the chimney and windows.

…...never mind. Anyway, the camera zoomed towards the inside while we see a figure coughing and trying to dispel the smoke with their arms.

"Cough cough cough! Damn it! Master will be so angry if he sees this!" coughed a young boy with dark blue eyes, short light brown hair, wearing a brown tunic, brown boots, and a silver arm band with a single emerald in the center with a simple six sided triangle with a single purple circle with three prongs on the top, etched into the gemstone itself on his left wrist, while the smoke began to dissipate. "I hope he isn't-"

"Isn't what boy."

He paled while right behind him was a tall figure with light sapphire eyes, pale skin, long dark green hair that went to their feet, wearing ten large flowing robes of different colors that obscured their body and had dark purple and gold runes etched into the fabric, who looked very unhappy right now. 'Oh no!'

"Bernard, what happened here?"

"Um….." he gulped while turning to the figure. "Um...I let the fox into the house?"

They looked at the fireplace and saw that a pot, which was connected to several tubes as they were also connected to some smaller beakers, some of which were broken near the tops, while some small fires were under some of them as a larger bottle full of a now charred substance looked like it was destroyed by a broom handle, which was in the middle of the clay bottle. "You were fooling around again, while doing your chores."

He gulped.

"And you ruined my experiment." They sighed while walking towards the pots and bottle before with a wave of their hand, causing it to vanish in an instant as the broom remained on the ground. "Now the art of black powder will be lost for another one hundred years."

"Master, I wasn't fooling around!"

"Then how did a broom get lodged in the main bottle, filled with black powder?"

Bernard gulped while the figure sighed.

"Bernard, you must think about your actions beforehand, especially with your chores."

"But it's boring! You said you were going to teach me magic two years ago, but all you taught me is boring stuff like cleaning and reading."

"That is incorrect, I told you I was going to teach you the ways of reason and science, not that hogwash magic mumbo jumbo." They grumbled in frustration while waving their hands and caused a table and chair to form from the stone floor itself. "Now, today's lesson, once you finish putting the broom away, will be on the three stages of erosion. I expect you to stay awake this time."

He groaned at that while walking to the broom and picked it up. "I should've stayed back at the castle, at least being a knight will win you glory."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

'He really needs to stop thinking about knights and focus more on his _Trismegistus_ studies.'

(A bit later)

Bernard, now sitting at the table, zoned in and out of consciousness while the figure told him some useless stuff about the rain, which would put anyone to sleep like a siren. 'Ugh...must...stay...awake.'

As he tried to focus on the studies, he looked at the band on his left wrist and got a good idea.

He smirked before using his index finger to touch the emerald before seeing several runes in a circle around the outside from a small green light source, as he began to cycle between a few of them. 'Which one? These fair folk and monsters all look the same to me.'

That was when he came to a rune in the shape of a vulpin's head.

'There it is.' he thought before touching the rune.

FLASH!

The figure blinked and turned, only to see a small fox wearing a yellow tunic and had an emerald on it's throat. "Bernard. What have I told you about transforming into another one of the folklore and fictitious beings during class?"

"Who's Bernard? I am Reynard the Fox, and I am just looking for chickens."

They sighed before seeing the fox, running towards the nearest window, only for them to slam the door and windows closed with just a snap of their fingers. "Sit down. Now."

"Mmmm, no." he said before running away, with the figure chasing him.

"Get back here boy!"

For the next hour or so, the two would chase each other, one using their 'magic' to form sticky webs to capture the fox, and the other using its natural agility to evade the attempts at its capture. All the while the cottage was getting destroyed, the many clay jars and pots getting destroyed in the process. But as the sun dipped below the horizon, the figure cornered the fox between a wall and themselves.

"Change back, before I force you to." they frowned while Reynard looked around for an exit.

'What do I do!? What do I do!?' he thought in fear while knowing that if he got caught, well...he would lose either his sword or lose his rump, either one worked. 'What do I do!?'

That was when he looked under the robes and sprinted under it, accidentally hitting a leg in the process.

"Ahhhhh!"

CRASH!

This in turn caused them to trip and fall right on their faces as the robes seemed to get stuck on Reynard as he pulled them off...and revealed a fair woman with a F cup chest, a small ass and had an emerald on her stomach with the same symbol as on Reynard's neck, and was completely naked.

"Ow…." she groaned as Reynard shook the robes off and turned, turning red in the face in the process.

"...huh!? Master Ys!?"

"Ow…."

(A few seconds later)

She glared at the now human Bernard while currently putting on her robes, but left the hood off for the intimidation process, which was working effectively. "You dunderheaded fool, turning into a fictitious representation of a vulpin to sneak away from your studies. What were you thinking boy!?"

"Sorry." he said while looking down on the ground, while sitting on a chair with a white coned hat with a strange set of runes he did not understand. "I was stupid, but I just wanted to have some adventures...um...Master Ys?"

She sighed. "It's actually Dahut, I use the other one to walk freely across those misogynistic lands. But since you know me in my true form, you deserve a reason for-"

"Actually I understand, you are a wizard...I mean sorceress, and the kings and lords of the land do not like women with power."

"That's only one part of the equation my boy. If someone saw my true gender, they would first interrogate me for my knowledge, burn me at the stake, and possibly erase my name from history. Humanity is a bit stubborn about the nature of gender and political power, more so than most of the races that popped out of the woods in the last few centuries."

Bernard looked a little confused at that. "Um, am I still in trouble or no?"

"Oh indubitably so." she crossed her arms. "So I suggest you stay awake tonight, because I will be teaching you ALL of the processes of erosion and evaporation."

"UGH!" he groaned while feeling tired already.

"Now." she pointed to the broken jay and upturned soot as she pulled out a broom from her sleeve. "Start cleaning. And do not use that band."

"Ugh!" he groaned before looking at the 'wizard'. "Master, I know that this band is powerful in the ways of magic-"

"Science my boy, science."

"Science. But I was wondering if the monsters in this band are actually real or not. You keep saying they are fict...fic…"

"Fictitious."

"Yeah, but are they since orcs and goblins live in the forests and mountains."

"The reason why I called the 'monsters' fictitious is because unlike the races you call orcs and goblins, the beings within that band are from the old ways of man, created when man was equal to the 'gods', but enough of this chitcattering, you have work to do Bernard."

He grumbled while starting his work, Dahut watching him with a sigh.

'Hopeless sometimes. But he will become the next _Y Dyn Hysbys_ and perhaps fix what the _Trismegistus_ have brought upon themselves.' she thought while her eyes glowed a little. 'After all...it's my responsibility as the AI of the Band of Al-kīmiyā...no the Mystictrix, to bring humanity back to a more reasonable and logical standing in the universe. One without superstition and magic.'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	16. Chapter 16- Bansheetrix

Bansheetrix (Medb)- turns the user into a banshee version of the main aliens, but more humanoid and are femme fatales.

Xxxxx

-Bellwood, Tennyson Residence-

Ben yawned while walking through the empty house, still surprised that his parents decided to let him be in charge of the house while they were on a four month vacation in the Bahamas, as he was very hungry. "Ugh…" 'I hate mornings.'

As he walked into the kitchen, a figure obscured in shadows floated behind him before vanishing as the light of dawn hit their form.

'I wonder if there is any milk left in the fridge?' he thought before walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'Eggs, yogurt, some of grandpa's inedible food...ew. Mmmm, I don't see any milk...drat!'

Clank.

As the door closed and he moved away from the fridge, we see an extremely tall gray cloaked woman, about twenty feet or so, with long reddish white hair that went past her feet, dark red eyes, a H cup chest and small ass, and was currently floating behind the hero, a cold wind picking up with her presence.

Ben shivered while hearing a low wailing sound right behind him. 'Ok...this is getting creepy. Wait, is Ghostfreak here!?'

"**Oh member of the House of O'Dalby, thou shall be cursed for the sins of thou ancestor.**" the woman wailed while Ben spun around and had no time to react as the woman passed through his body, the omnitrix turning a dark purple color. "**Thou shall die by the eve of ten cycles! Beware oh O'Dalby clansman, beware the curse of ages past!**"

Ben saw the woman vanish in an instant before his attention was directed to the omnitrix, which was starting to spark purple lightning.

Beep beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Oh you got to be-"

BOOM!

And cue Ben going flying, his hand now slightly burnt from the mini explosion, that felt like a train colliding with a car, as he landed on the wall and passed out, the omnitrix currently turning purple in the process.

(Later)

"Ugh…." Ben groaned while slowly opening his eyes, looking at his scar covered hand with a groan. 'Damn it, now I have to go to the hospital….but why is it NOT hurting? It's not even hot or anything.'

As his eyes slowly adjusted his eyes, he noticed that on his wrist wasn't the omnitrix, but a dark bronze fingerless glove with light blue lines going from the knuckles to the palm and a purple lense with a white faceplate in the shape of a diamond with two branching ends.

"...what is that?" he muttered out loud while looking at the new glove with confusion.

"Your gift." said a cold seductive feminine voice that was directly in front of him.

He slowly looked up, his eyes adjusted to the light, and saw a tall woman with long white hair, brown eyes, blue skin, a F cup chest and massive ass, wearing a large brown cloak that was ripped at the ends and had a dark purple lense in between her cleavage, floating right near him. "...who are you?" 'And why does she look like Julie?'

"I am the geas of your demise." she said while Ben got to his feet. "I am the one that will finalize the curse-"

"Wait! A curse!? Ok, what's going on!?" Ben frowned while the woman looked a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"Rude." she frowned while crossing her arms. "Rude, child of O'Dalby."

"It's Tennyson, not O'Dalby."

She sighed. "You know not of the sins of thou ancestor and his cursed line. Nor do you know of the geas you now hold."

Ben looked very confused, but still serious and on edge. "Just WHO are you?"

The woman chuckled harshly at this while the air seemed to get colder and colder. "How foolish you are, but to give you some closure before your inevitable demise, I shall tell you what you need to know. I am currently nameless, until you give me a name that is, and for the geas, well, that is a long story."

"I have all day, so talk." he said with a frown as the woman pulled out a book from her sleeve and opened it.

The screen slowly changed into a pop up book-like aesthetic as the various trees and rocks looked similar to a fairy tale's imagery.

[_**Long ago in the land of the Ériu, there was once a mortal named Fionn O'Dalby, who lived as a warrior for the Fianna.**_]

A man on horseback and obscured by black paint, appeared on the screen while going down a dark forest road.

[_**Many battles and fair lasses did he conquer, for he was a master of the battlefield yet cared not for the lives of others.**_]

The horse moved towards a small river as an old woman wearing a brown cloak was currently washing some blood stained clothes.

[_**One day, he met an old crone who cleaned the blood of a fresh young lad, and called out to her 'Old woman! What art thou doing, make way for your lord!'**_]

The old woman didn't acknowledge the man as the blood seemed to grow in quantity, staining the river red.

[_**Fionn, who's temper was greater than any man who has ever lived, called out 'Old woman! Cease your cleaning and make way for your lord or I shall end thou life with my sword!'**_]

The woman looked up and revealed her red eyes as the man raised his blade out of his sheath.

[_**The old woman just looked at the man with a frown and spoke 'Thou shall kill a helpless old woman who did you no wrong? Shameless man, coward, thou shall soil the name of O'Dalby.'**_]

The man laughed and made his house jump over the river before slashing the woman in half.

[_**The blade, wicked and soaked with the blood of a million souls, struck down the old crone as he yelled 'Silence you old fool! I am a warrior, I need no advice from the dead!'**_]

Fog formed around the horse and man while a figure appeared behind him, one that looked very familiar to the reader.

[_**But lo, a member of the great Tuath Dé, clad in gray and hair of fire, formed from the very air itself and bellowed loud and clear so that all living things could be heard from all of Ériu 'Foul man of the blade, thou showed the traits of a coward and a beast! For striking me down, the House of O'Dalby shall pay!'**_]

The man frowned at this while his horse seemed to be stricken with fear as the woman raised both hands and caused a thunderstorm to form above her.

[_**With the eyes of a warrior, the fair woman with a voice akin to thunder uttered a curse 'As thou wish to strike down a woman, your line shall be struck down by the hand of thou one hundredth kin! But not as man, but of baintsíde kind shall the House of O'Dalby fall. Though the wails of death and ruin she shall sing, till all are struck down as I have been. Forevermore the curse shall be, so says Clíodhna, queen of the baintsíde!**_]

Lighting struck the side of the horse, causing it to buck, the man falling to the ground before being trampled to death by his own scared mount.

[_**And so ends the tale of Fionn O'Dalby and the Baintsíde Queen.**_]

The book closed as Ben looked a little puzzled, surprised, horrified, and overall stunned.

"And that is the tale, one hundredth descendant of the House of O'Dalby."

"..."

'Completely speechless, perfect.'

"...ok. I'm just going to apprehend you and drag you off to Gwen's house, or someone with magical expertise, because I am NOT going to let that curse happen." he said while slamming on the lense without thinking of the consequences.

FLASH!

And transformed into a tall dark blue skinned woman with pale green eyes, long flowing black hair that went to her two pronged black high heels, cyan patches on her shoulders and neck, a blue 'Y' mark on her forehead, two pointed ears with thin antennae near the tips, four long wings on her back that seemed to wrap around her arms like sleeves, an F cup chest and small ass, wearing a light blue top with a hood attached to it, a short black skirt, white stockings, black gloves with sharp claw-like nails, and had a purple lens on her chest.

She blinked and looked at herself while looking shocked. "Huh!? Who is this!? What is this!? Where's Big Chill!?"

The woman laughed while seeing the woman panicking at this situation. "You foolish mortal, the geas has already taken hold, although not as originally intended."

"What happened to the omnitrix!?"

"Baintsídetrix."

"What?" she turned to the woman. "Banwhat?"

"Baintsídetrix, or in the tongue of the english, the Bansheetrix." she chuckled. "The curse of the Baintsíde Queen latched onto that object of power, and no power in this world will remove it."

"What did you do!?"

"Nothing, I am only the AI of the object." she chuckled. "But I will be the one to see you turned into a baintsíde, as the curse commands."

She frowned at this before seeing the woman floating towards her.

"Do not worry." she said while moving her hands around her neck and cheeks. "You will not turn into one, yet. The geas will warp your body and mind for each change, and once you are a baintsíde." she whispered in her ear. "Your line shall die."

Her eyes dilated in horror as the woman smirked deviously.

"Oh and for a name, I suggest Medb, for she is the eternal queen and now your eternal gea-"

WOOOSH!

But as quickly as it happened, the now named Medb was frozen solid at point blank range as the woman, who had ice forming on her lips, panted and changed back to Ben.

"Ah...ah….ah…" he panted while running to the phone. 'I need to call Gwen, NOW!'

As this happened, the glove's lense glowed faintly as the figure in the ice smirked.

'Oh foolish mortal, how you turn me on.' she thought with a grin, her eyes staring at the screen. 'I will enjoy breaking you down and ruining your mortal life.'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	17. Chapter 17- Olympiatrix

Olympiatrix (Theoi)- turns the user into a member of the Olympian Pantheon/Olympian Race.

Xxxxx

-Bellwood-

It was a nice, calm, quiet day in the city as the people went to and fro from work, crossing the streets or just having some lunch at a few establishments.

Nothing could ruin this day, not even a thunderstorm that was floating over head….wait, when did the weather call for thunderstorms?

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

ZAP!

BOOOM!

A bolt of lighting hit a nearby restaurant, currently being mugged by two guys wearing panties to cover their faces, and strunk the ground.

"Cough cough! That the fuck was that!?"

"No cough clue!" the second man coughed while a white smoke covered the area and a loud hearty laugh could be heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two men looked around while trying to not breathe in the smoke, the customers trying not to move as one of them had a machine gun in his hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH MORTALS! BOW BEFORE YOUR GODDESS!" laughed a figure while the smoke vanished as a tall olive colored woman with long dark fire like hair that went down to her bare feet, dark yellow eyes, a G cup chest and wide ass, wearing a white robe with golden armor on her legs and neck as a white lense with a yellow thunderbolt symbol was on her left breast, stood before them with her arms crossed. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Who this fuck is this bitch!?"

"No idea but down on the ground before I blast a hole through your face!"

She smirked with arrogance while pointing to them with her left index finger. "No mortal made weapon can stand against me, the great goddess Theoi! Hahaha!"

The man with the machine guy looked pissed at that while firing at her.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

CLAINK CLAINK CLAINK!

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as the bullets ricochet back at his legs from an unknown force.

She laughed while snapping her fingers and caused a round shield covered in golden scales, lined with white serpents with several hundred tassel-like snakes hanging from the sides, and had a head attached to the center with dark green skin, long serpentine hair, dark serpent-like eyes and curved teeth, to appear out of nowhere before causing it to float around her left shoulder. "None can defeat me! Hahaha!"

"Damn you!" the other man yelled while grabbing the gun and fired at her, only for her to vanish in an instant and appeared right behind him, a thunderbolt forming in her left hand.

"Power of the moon bitch!" she laughed before turning the bolt into a bow and fired a smaller bolt at the man, sending him flying and caused him to pass out. 'I think that was it, mortals have very strange arts, especially these 'memes'.'

The man with the bullets in his legs crawled towards the machine gun, sent flying in his direction from the confrontation, and pointed it at her face. "Fucking...bitch…"

She smirked before the shield started to glow and the eyes began to turn a dark purple color. "COVER YOUR EYES MORTALS!"

The man and the bullet froze in place, turned into glass-like stone, as they instantly turned into granite.

The shield vanished in an instant as she laughed and turned to the scared people.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look at how I saved you from destruction, now bow before me and prostrate yourselves to your goddess!" she laughed with merriment, only to notice that...all of the people didn't close their eyes and were turned to stone as well. "...stupid morons!"

BOOOOOOOM!

She turned and saw a massive green serpent with a yellow underbelly, yellow eyes, two mouth-like hands and a hood over its neck, slithering through the now destroyed wall while holding a futuristic rocket launcher in one hand.

"Foolissssh humansss! Fear the wrath of Ssserpant! _The Snake That Walks Like A Man_!"

She groaned. "It had to be the lowly monster of lowly birth."

Ssserpant was about to speak once more only to notice that his left arm was cut off. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Throi blinked while chuckling as a figure jumped over the reptile and right next to her. "Seems like you were late as always, servant."

The figure, who was a tall olive colored man with muscular arms, dark flaming red eyes, dark black hair that was under a thick red helmet in the shape of a snarling dragon, wearing a red robe with dark gold armor over the legs, chest and waist, and holding a blazing sword with a white lense on it's left hand, rolled his eyes and smirking. "Servant? Isn't that the reverse?"

"Ha! Clearly that form clouded your mind." she smirked before seeing Ssserpant aiming the launcher at them. "You go for the weapon, I get his face."

"Heh, too easy." he smirked before both jumped away from the red laser blast and charged at the reptile, slashed the arm with his blade in the process.

"AHHHH!" he screamed as Theoi appeared in front of his face and punched him, sending some fangs flying out of his jaws while crashing to the ground.

"Stay down serpent!"

He groaned before seeing something right near his face, that being a long trident made of coral and sea glass, which was in the hands of the woman.

"Or I will make you."

Ssserpant passed out while the warrior was enveloped by a golden light and turned into a tall teenage boy with medium length brown hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, wearing a white shirt with a thunderbolt on it, long black pants that covered his gray sandals, and had a bright yellow finger guard on his middle finger with a white lense on the knuckle.

"Ok, now that was a light exercise." he sighed while stretching his arms. "Ummmm! So tried to gain worshipers again?"

"Yes, but…" she pointed to the stone statues.

"...to think that a divine construct made by Hephaestus, by the will of Zeus mind you, for Olympus's champion, can NOT get any worshipers." he said with a chuckle, the woman huffing and looking away.

"Don't mock me, servant." she looked at the ceiling. "One day I shall become a goddess of great caliber that even Hera herself will blush with envy."

He sighed. "We have a few hours to kill before we get another mission from the gods. Want a smoothie?"

Theoi groaned. "You and that smoothie addiction, servant."

He chuckled before walking towards her and wrapped his arm around her. "I know you love them, dear."

She blushed and huffed. "J-Just lead me to the shop...Ben."

"What was that?" he asked while unable to hear the last part.

"N-Nothing!"

'So cute.' he thought with a smile as they walked out of the restaurant.

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	18. Chapter 18- Negasentaitrix

Negasentaitrix (Great Gauntlet of Ultimate Power Kikyo)- turns the user into a member of an evil sentai team or a single evil sentai ranger, be it a monster or a cursed/corrupted ranger.

Xxxxx

-Galvan Prime-

In a small secluded laboratory in the most rundown portion of the planet, we find a struggling Galvan with red eyes putting the finishing touches to a large machine with dark green tubes sprouting from the arching circular gateway, a small table on the left hand side close by with two wires connecting it with the device.

"Finally, after years of research and sneaking like a common rodent, I have finally obtained the means to procure the ultimate energy." the small alien said while hopping on the table, which was covered in random parts, and started to walk towards a lever. "And soon, I shall be greater than that fool Azmuth. To think he kicked me off that project just because I accidentally blew up his precious device, I wasn't even planning that! Ugh! But, soon, I will gain the power to create my own matrix, one that will change the universe and make ME the next Thinker!"

The switch went down as the machine began to come to life, the circular gateway's four large rings beginning to spin faster and faster as blue energy started to form, static rushing out due to the increase of electrical energies.

"Yes, the dimensional vortex is stabilizing." he said while the vortex began to generate even more lightning. "In moments, it shall find the most powerful energy in all known dimensions, and if I'm lucky, perhaps outside our own reality."

The energy vortex spun faster and faster before it began to turn a dark golden color and began to show something from within.

"Yes, yes, yes. It's working!"

The image from within the vortex revealed itself, that being a small blue planet with a single moon that seemed to be glowing with energy.

BOOM!

Beep beep beep!

"What!?" he looked at the console and saw that it was starting to catch on fire as the vortex began to turn a dark red color. "No no no no! Not my Dimensional Viewer!"

The vortex began to destabilize along with the controls as from within the vortex, a small planet covered in darkness and red mist could be seen.

BOOM!

"AHH!" he went flying across the room and hit a nearby wall as the machine exploded and caught on fire, the indoor sprinkles activating at the same time.

After a few minutes, the fire died down as the Galvan looked and saw his machine was irreparable.

"No." he said while getting up and stumbled towards the device. "No, my ultimate energy, my matrix, gone. All gone! Damn it all! I was so close! So damned close!"

As he gripped his hands in anger, he didn't notice that the broken gateway was forming a red tear in space and time, causing six balls of energy to slowly move out of it.

"This was supposed to be my ticket to recognition, to a make a change in this unruly universe, to show Azmuth that I'm the smartest being in this universe! But no, it had to be taken away from me at the last second! Damn it! Damn it all, I wish this machine worked so my matrix would be powered by the ultimate energy in all dimensions! I would even sell my metaphorical soul to get it right!"

"**So you desire power that much? Fool.**"

The alien spun around at the sound and came face to face with six floating orbs, which slowly melted away to reveal their true forms.

The first was a single dark blue facemask with four branching points with dark eyes and white and light blue spikes above and below the mask that were akin to crystals.

The second was a circular orb with thick red lines going around a black and white cubed inner orb, coated with long tendrils and has a deep red core in the center of it.

The third was a golden pocket watch with the hands pointed at 4:10.

The fourth was a single yellow eye with a red iris surrounded by a circular red orb.

The fifth was a single yellow eye covered in a thick egg-like cocoon with several light pink tentacles surrounding it.

And the sixth was a light blue feminine face with strands of flowing hair surrounded by a small swirling galaxy.

"What? What are-"

"**We are your salvation.**" spoke the third floating object.

"**And possibly your only choice.**" spoke the second object. "**If you want to bring order to this universe.**"

The Galvan raised an eyebrow at this. "And what are you exactly?"

"**That is not of your concern.**" spoke the last object. "**Your concern is to listen to our proposal.**"

"And that would be?"

"**Power.**" spoke the fourth object while glaring at the alien. "**Power that will grant you and your matrix purpose.**"

"**To evolve beyond a simple chaotic existence.**" the fifth object spoke, the tentacles moving in random directions.

He looked at them cautiously. "The power I require for my matrix is beyond my reach, and unlike anything you could ever comprehend."

The first object chuckled harshly at this before speaking. "**You really think we would lie to you Albedo, second assistant to Azmuth the Wise?**"

Albedo frowned. "I am not second anything!"

"**Perhaps.**" the first object continued with an air of confidence. "**But the power we can give you is something you can have.**"

"...what is this energy then? And do not beat around the bush, I am not intellectually impaired to be lead around like a common Tetramand."

The second object moved closer. "**The energy, one greater than all known forms of energy your race can produce, is plentiful and abundant, in our own dimension that is.**"

"**To connect them.**" spoke the fifth object. "**One must create an anchor, your matrix will be sufficient.**"

"**And necessary.**" the fourth object spoke with authority. "**But the energy can only grant you a small fraction of true power.**"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"**The being Azmuth was right in only one regard, to fill a person's shoes and walk amongst the universe in their forms is the power to shape worlds.**" spoke the second object.

"**But simple aliens will never change the course of your dimension.**" the third object said while the time turned to 4:30. "**The matrix needs strong warriors.**"

"**And we can supply both.**" the last object smirked. "**The warriors, who need no restrictions or morals, and the energy can be yours to use.**"

"**In exchange for something of equal value that is.**" the first object spoke.

"Let me guess, my soul? Because I'm not one of those magic loving Galvans."

"**There is no need for your soul. The special something will be taken at a later date, if you agree to the terms.**"

Albedo blinked and pondered for a few minutes. "So you would grant me this energy and the generic samples of powerful warriors? Am I hearing that correctly?"

"**Yes, but know this, whoever uses that matrix shall become an instrument of order and until evil is destroyed, the power will never be stopped.**" spoke the second object.

"**What do you say, Albedo? The chance to become the universe's hero, or to live in the shadow of it's greatest inventor?**" the first object asked while Albedo clenched his hands tightly.

"I accept your terms. But before I start making-"

"**You do not need to lift a finger.**" spoke the fifth object. "**We will take care of everything.**"

Albedo was about to respond before seeing the objects sending a blast of red energy at the broken Dimensional Viewer, causing it to get disassembled in a matter of seconds before getting bent and shaped into a single device.

The device in question looked like a black gauntlet with long fingers and had a single tube attached to the silver lense.

The objects moved closer to the object before each one began to glow a different color.

The last object glowed blue as it shot blue lighting at the gauntlet, turning the lense blue for a second as it began to turn a golden color. "**With **_**Minus Energy**_**, this simple tool shall outlast all and bow to none.**"

The fifth object glowed a dark yellow color as yellow lighting hit the device, causing the color to change from black to silver. "**With the cells of my being and the life-giving energy of the **_**Life Berries**_**, I grant this device adaptability over all over lifeforms.**"

The fourth object glowed a deep red color as red lighting hit the gauntlet, causing it to develop dark red lines that crisscrossed the entire device. "**From the pits of **_**Infershia**_**, the endless powers of despair are placed, the curse of magic forever marked upon this trinket.**"

The third object glowed a golden color as gold lightning hit the gauntlet, causing it to gain golden lines and thick glass tubes near the sides. "**Time stands no chance against perfection, for the powers of the past and future course through its circuitry. Knowledge shall be its power.**"

The second object glowed a golden red color as maroon lightning hit the gauntlet, causing the lense and tubes to become a dark red color. "**Creation and order shall fill this vessel, forever ready to combat those that threaten all. For soul and drive shall end all resistance.**"

The first object glowed a deep blue color as dark blue lighting hit the gauntlet, filling it with energy as it came to life. "**Through me shall it function, for the powers I command can split gods apart and raise the dead. To this simple device, the power to make the unliving warrior live again, and to this device, unlimited power.**"

The device beeped several times before landing on the table, dark purple lighting the sky outside as the objects slowly vanish into nothingness, leaving the first object and Albedo alone in the room.

"It's….perfect." he said in shock and satisfaction as he walked towards the device, the first object floating over. "The craftsmanship, it's flawless."

"**And it is yours to command.**"

He turned to the object while walking backwards, trying to observe both the device and the mask as he moved towards a small button that seemed to be made recently. "What is it called?"

"**That I can not reveal, it is for you to discover on your own.**" it said while vanishing. "**But remember, the price will be extracted. Very soon that is.**"

Albedo looked confused at those words before stepping on the button, which caused a small protective orb of metal to form over the device as rockets poked out of it. "Wait, are those-"

WOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH!

And just like that, the ultimate power that the universe has ever seen, was launched into space by its own creator.

"..." he looked up at the hole in the ceiling as it went into orbit. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Elsewhere)

-Earth, USA, Bellwood-

POW!

"Ow!"

"Ha! Loser!" laughed a tall boy with dark black hair, large ears, a football shaped head, brown eyes and wearing a grey shirt with blue accents, a light blue cash register on it, blue shorts and white shoes, as he pointed at the ground.

The other boy, who was shorter with unkempt brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pair of light blue glasses with a silver frame, a dark olive shirt, a yellow T-shirt, light olive pants and brown shoes, looked equally as malicious as the tall boy as the figure groaned with a bloody nose.

On the ground, a young boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes that were covered in bruises, wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a black-striped on it, green military green cargo pants and white sneakers with black stripes on it, was bloodied and his clothes ripped a little. "Ah...pah...me a loser….that's rich coming from you...Cash…"

KICK!

CRACK!

"AHHH!"

"Don't ever talk back, loser!" Cash frowned while JT winced from the hard kick hitting the boy's rib cage, but still felt eager to bully him.

"Just give up the money."

"Ah….I don't even have...pah...any money idiots…" he groaned as Cash looked even more pissed off. "You just….attacked me...for no reason…"

KICK!

"AHHHHH!"

"Then I'm going to kick your ass until you can't move!"

"Cash, I think that's enough-"

"IT'S NEVER ENOUGH WITH THIS LOSER!" he yelled while not seeing a large flaming ball of metal about to collide with them.

WOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!

BOOOOOOOM!

Until it directly hit them, causing Cash and JT to go flying from the shockwave as the boy was caught in the epicenter.

"Ahh...the pain…" he groaned, his arms now covered in third degree burns and his lands mangled from the collision, as he felt his life slipping away from him. 'Damn...it. Why, why did they have to bully me to THIS extreme...and why did a space rock….have to be the one to kill me...ow…'

The scorching ball of metal slowly opened up to reveal it's contents, a silver gauntlet with long fingers, a golden lense with a dark red faceplate, thick dark red lines, thick red glass tubes on the sides and golden lines near the lense, which seemed to call to the boy.

'What….?' he thought as he felt compelled to move towards the object, unaware that Cash and JT were getting up to find their 'punching bag'.

"Ow. Ok, Tennyson is dead meat now!"

"Cash wait! Your eyes-"

"I don't care!" he yelled while his eyes were covered in blood from his forehead, as a result from the shockwave.

The boy grunted in agonizing pain while moving towards the gauntlet, his will to live overriding all physical discomforts and even the desire to die. 'I can't...die here….not like this…'

The gauntlet glowed a bright red as the boy continued to struggle to even move.

As he closed his eyes for a second, he noticed a tall woman with dark black eyes, long shoulder length brown hair with yellow strands on the back of her hair that went over her shoulders, a maroon red thunderbolt tattoo on the left side of her face and under her eye, a D cup chest and small ass, wearing a dark black, red and light purple bodysuit that was form fitting, a thick black SWAT chest protector covering most of her upper body with a golden lense on the right breast area, red shoulder guards with pointed ends, thick red and purple gears jutting from her back and upper eyes, pointed triangular metal cat-like ears on the sides of her head, four circular extensions on her wrists and lower legs with a curved blade at the upper portions, red boots, black gloves with a small watch-like device on her right arm, and had a orange visor on her face akin to a pair of glasses with four white fangs on the sides, right near his face with a sadistic smirk.

"Oh? So you were the one that called for me?" she smirked. "How pathetic, can't even move without acting like a common worm."

"Ah...who..?"

She bent down to better look at him as she caused a small laptop to appear in her hands as she started to type on it. "Let's see. Body type functional, use of Enter's data, Mugi Grafton's DNA and Camille's magic was a success. Oh right." she put it away in the lense on her chest. "The worm. So why do you want the gauntlet over there? Surely you could die normally without it."

He groaned. "Look...it just called to me, and...I don't even know what it is…"

She smirked. "Humans, always so dumb. That gauntlet holds the power to cleanse evil itself, to turn into warriors of justice that can do what weak organizations can't. But you look a little too weak for it."

"What...but…"

She moved his face towards her face, causing him pain. "Mmmm, I can sense your resolve. But from what I can see, you don't have the drive to cleanse this universe of evil's dark hand."

He groaned while hearing Cash's voice in the distance, causing him to get angry, something she caught onto.

"Oh? So you DO have a spark of 'justice' in you, well that changes nothing." she laughed. "What can a simple human like you possibly desire with that gauntlet? You can't even move, much less fight off a few simple fools. Mmm, perhaps I should let them break you even more, that's what you're good for right? Losing to fools with the brain power of a broken down tadpole."

He frowned as his heart started to swell with hate. "Do...not patronize me…! If I had my legs I would kick your butt, if I had my arms I would punch you! I...I am not weak!"

She grinned while throwing him towards the gauntlet. "That's it! A backbone, and that is what is needed for my 'approval'. Well, one part at least."

The boy heard the very angry Cash moving closer to the crater as the woman pointed to the gauntlet.

"The second part of my approval is simple." she smirked. "Tell me what you wish for most. If it's pathetic, I'm leaving you to waste away."

He looked up as he felt only hate and rage in his heart and mind. "I...I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the bullies, the teasing, the punches, the kicks, everything! I tried to be better, just like grandpa told me too, but it never works. They always attack me for no reason, and no one seems to care if I get hurt or even die! The whole damn system is broken and I just want to break it down along with that idiot Cash and that cowards JT! I want to make them suffer as I have suffered!"

The woman smirked as the gauntlet began to float closer to the boy. "You pass."

As this happened, we find Cash at the edge of the crater, unable to see well due to the blood in his eyes.

"Where is that bastard!"

"Cash, please calm down!"

"I will not called d-"

FLASH!

He was interrupted by the bright red light of unknown origins as JT noticed someone walked towards them.

"What the?"

That figure was a tall man with short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black long sleeved jacket, a red undershirt, black pants and black shoes, whose face was twisted into a snarling glare as a strange golden lense was on his upper right chest area.

"Who the heck is that?"

"I don't care, he's just looking for trouble." Cash growled in irrational anger as the figure stood in front of him.

"...human." he spoke coldly. "Leave this area before I end your miserable existence."

"Yeah?" Cash said arrogantly as JT became very nervous. "You and what army?"

The man crossed his arms and with a low growl extended them to the sides, unleashing a fury of blue lighting all around him as massive explosions enveloped him along with smoke.

"Ah!" both got out while getting set a few feet away, secondary burns starting to form on their arms and legs.

From the smoke, a figure covered in black armor with pointed white armbands and leg bands near the upper portion of the feet and near the wrists with two red marks on the sides, three pointed white bands near the hips, silver dots on the upper arms, lower pelvis, stomach area and hands, a white collar with a golden lense in the center, sharp blood red shoulder guards that went down towards the pelvis and over the chest area in the shape of a bat, a helmet with a silver mouthguard with pointed fangs, black demonic eyes, crimson red armor that went around the upper portion of the face and extended outwards in the shape of two flames, a single clear glass forehead in the shape of a diamond, and a bright yellow belt buckle with a single 'N' engraved in the middle, loomed ominously at the two while an air of hate and malice filled the air, making the bullies nearly suffocate from it.

"What...who….?" JT gasped while Cash looked ready to crap himself.

"NeziRed." said the figure while he spun his right hand up to his face before quickly moving it to the side as his right arm extended outwards towards the two bullies. He then raised his thumb up while moving his left hand towards his face, before crossing his hands together and slowly moved them back to his hips. "Jaden Sentai Neziranger."

Both looked confused at that before seeing NeziRed pull out a black sword with a single red point near it's spiral guard with a small white dot in it's center and a golden gem placed near the tip of the blade itself, from out of nowhere and into his right hand.

"It is time to send you two to hell." he said before charging at them, the right arm extended over his head as the blade was pointed at them.

"Ahh!" JT screamed before running away, Cash not far behind. "That's it! We are done!"

"You can't do that to me!"

"Yes I-OOF!" he got out before crashing into NeziRed, who was in front of them.

"Fools." he said before slashing JT across the chest, causing blood to spill in the process.

"AHHH!"

Cash paled in horror as the figure vanished in a ball of red energy. "Where-"

"Hya!"

SLASH!

"AHHH!" Cash screamed as NeziRed slashed him from behind, only to get kicked on the left side, his ribs breaking on contact as he fell to the ground.

"To think you did the same to others." he mocked before grabbing Cash and began to punch him in the face, blood and teeth spewing from his mouth.

JT paled as the figure kept on beating the living daylights out of Cash, leaving him a bloody and bruised boy. 'I...I need to run! Run away!'

NeziRed turned to the boy while throwing Cash to the side and began to walk closer to him. "How the cowards crumble, see a stronger person you flee yet see a weak person and beat them to hell. Your species is nothing but fools and cowards."

JT tried to back away, but the figure was too fast and he found himself grabbed by the neck with one hand and lifted above the ground.

"Give me a good reason why you should even exist, well come on." he said while moving the blade closer to his neck, not seeing Cash slowly getting up with a rock in his hands. "Tell me."

Thump.

"Eh?" He moved his helmet a little to see Cash standing there, trying to act tough.

"You bastard, you're not so tough. I...can take you…" he got out while his head started to feel light headed.

"Tsk." he dropped JT and kicked him to the side, hard enough to break bone and caused him to pass out, before slowly walking towards Cash. "You really want to die today."

"Ha, you're like Tennyson. He's so high and mighty, but he's just a loser who can't even get us expelled." Cash laughed while unknowingly making him even more pissed off. "And if I ever find him after this, I'm going to show him a real world of hurt."

NeziRed growled before suddenly vanishing in a blink of an eye.

"Eh? Must have l-GAH!" Cash gagged as NeziRed grabbed him by the neck with one hand and began to squeeze tightly.

"You should stop talking." he growled as the mysterious woman appeared behind him, whispering in his ears, unseen by the human.

"Do it. Purge the evil and bring this world closer to harmony." she said with a smirk. "That is your destiny."

NeziRed frowned while loosing his grip a tad. "He will be punished, but in a living hell, not the true hell."

She frowned. "You must, or he will continue to hurt the world."

He looked down at his blade while conflicted a little, his anger dying down as a result. 'Should I? I know he's bad but...killing him? That's wrong.'

"Ah...what are you...waiting for?" Cash gasped out in pain. "Do it…"

'What should I do?'

"Remember, if one soul escapes, the universe shall never leave the grasp of chaos." she whispered as Cash smirked a little.

"You are...weak...just like Tennyson." he chuckled a little. "But if you don't have the guts...heh. NeziRed was it? I have a little secret that not even that idiot knows…"

"Like I care for secrets."

"Call it...a last request…"

NeziRed growled a little, his anger rising a little. "Fine, what is it?"

"Kill him." the woman whispered as Cash grinned. "That is the will of the Negasentaitrix."

"Last month...I met this redhead girl...nice person." he coughed. "She asked for some...help with a report...but she called me a loser after I bragged about my accomplishments over Tennyson. So...I lead her to a small alleyway…"

'Wait...he is….no. He couldn't have, she ran away.' He thought as a gut wrenching feeling overcame his heart.

"And...cough…" Cash grinned even more, revealing his broken teeth. "Well, let's just say a rock did more...damage to her then...you...he he he…"

SQUISH!

"AH!" he gasped as the blade entered his heart, NeziRed growling in fury and hate.

"Rot in hell!" he growled while pulling the blade out and slashed at his head. "NeziSaber!"

SWISH!

The head came right off as blue lightning shot out of NeziRed's fingers and coughed the body and head to explode into billions of pieces.

The woman grinned at this as NeziRed dropped the blade and fell to his knees. "You really are something, to exact justice on a criminal like him. The Negasentaitrix chose well after all."

"...he...murdered her….my own cousin...how….why…?"

"Oh leave that bit alone." she waved off. "She wanted you to kill him so she wouldn't have to be miserable in the afterlife. But." she looked at him while pointing to the lense. "All that power seems to be a little...boring. All the accomplishments were never yours, nothing was in your name."

NeziRed frowned under the helmet and pointed his blade at her. "You think this is funny!? I just killed a guy and learned my own cousin died! This isn't a game!"

She deadpanned at him while moving the blade to the side with one finger. "Eesh, touchy. As I was saying, if you want true power and perhaps a way to end your anguish, I suggest making a new form. A new ranger that is."

He frowned while noticing that she wasn't paying attention to his own anguish, just more power and control. "...you set me up?"

"No, I would never." she said calmly. "I'm just saying that maybe a new original form might make the job end quickly, that's all."

"No, you want me to kill-"

"Maybe, but for a pure world." she said as her voice seemed to become alluring and intoxicating. "One must make sacrifices, you must know this already, Ben Tennyson."

"..." he placed the blade on the ground and stood up. "I get your reasoning, but for now, I will NOT turn into any original rangers. I will stick to the ones already in this gauntlet, and that's the end of that discussion."

She frowned for a second before smiling. "As you wish. Now, your body is healed and reinforced with power, you will not die again unless someone actually tries to remove the Negasentaitrix, but that's impossible."

NeziRed nodded before a flash of light covered him and revealed a tall boy with brown hair that had red highlights near the ends, dark green eyes, white skinned arms with small red bolts near the wrists, wearing a long sleeved black jacket with an upside down red 'V' over the left breast area, a white undershirt, black pants, dark red shoes, a thick black glove on the left hand and the gauntlet on his right arm. "That's good, better than being a cripple."

She shrugged. "Depends on the views of the weak and strong."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Let's go...right I never got your name."

She chuckled. "The names, Great Gauntlet of Ultimate Power Kikyo."

"...Kikyo it is." he said while walking away, only to see an unconscious JT and kicked him as re resumed his walking.

Kikyo watched on while grinning. 'Soon, justice will come to this pathetic dimension. And then.' The left side of her face contorted into a dark white face with long blue spikes and a dark red eye as her teeth seemed to curve and extend to the left and her left ear turned into a large bat's wing. '**This world shall be conquered in the name of my lords and my god, Dai-Satan! HahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!**'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	19. Chapter 19- Forevertrix

Forevertrix (Morgause)- turns the user into any member of the Forever Knights, both past and current members.

Xxxxx

-Earth, In an unknown portion of the European continent-

Within the deep dark forests of Europe, far from civilization itself, a small castle of stone stood under the mighty depths of the local waterfall, giving it an almost tranquil feel.

However, on the castle's iron drawbridge, plastered into its gray surface was a simple gray infinity symbol, the calling card of the most ancient yet corrupt order of humans on the entire planet's surface.

The Forever Knights.

And this….was their central stronghold, the dreaded _**Douleureuse Garde**_, once in Britain, now lost within this strange land, now used to ruin the course of history through its botched mission of protection.

The camera zoomed into the castle itself, the dark hallways gave way to a large throne room with several thrones of steel and ash wood, coated in gold foil and illustrated with ancient kings from long ago. Each throne spotted a number from 'I' to 'XIII' coated in thick silver and bronze plating, a recent addition from the early twentieth century.

However, the camera zoomed towards a spiral staircase behind the middle throne and deep into the darkest dungeons until it stopped within a room filled with strange technology. In one of the corners, towards the right wall to be exact, was a small table with a large broken orb, made of an unknown silver plated metal alloy, attached to several tubes which themselves were connected to a green and black antigravity device in the center of the room.

The doors opened as a man with dark black hair, green eyes, wearing a labcoat, black pants, a white shirt and some black loafers walked in while holding a clipboard in his hands.

He looked over the device while muttering to himself. "Test 90 will commence. Just need to finish the AI beforehand."

The device glowed a bright green color before the scientist turned it off and revealed a large gray metal gauntlet with sharp jade triangular nails, a gold faceplate with two black tubes going along the knuckles, and a single infinity symbol made of white jade on the palm, in the center of the antigravity device.

"Matrix stable, will attempt to activate it." he muttered to himself while pushing the symbol down, causing it to glow a golden color. "Commence test, now."

The faceplate glowed a bright gold color as a beam of energy began to form in front of the scientist, slowly gaining a more solid form over the course of a few minutes.

The scientist backed away while a shadow appeared on the wall behind him. "Good. State your mission and name."

The figure stood motionless before saying in a feminine tone. "Name. Morgause. Mission…uphold the cause of Sir George."

"Good, what else?"

"Destroy those that would destroy the cause."

The scientist nodded before noticing that a red dot appeared on his forehead. "Huh?"

"You are such a being."

"Wait! Do-"

BAM!

(Three years later)

-Bellwood-

It was a calm night as the camera zoomed towards a small heavily wooded area outside the city, all the while the sounds of metal against solid wood could be heard.

SWISH!

Clank!

SWISH!

Clank!

In a small clearing in the middle of the woods, we find a tall teenager boy with short brown hair, green eyes, wearing dark black pants, a brown shirt, brown sneakers, thick black training armor and an infinity symbol on the chestplate, slashing a iron longsword at a large wooden dummy as his right hand was covered by a medium sized gray metal gauntlet with sharp jade triangular nails, a gold faceplate with two black tubes going along the knuckles, and a single infinity symbol made of white jade on the palm.

SWISH!

Clank!

SWISH!

Clank!

SWISH!

Clank!

"Stop." said an older woman's voice from behind the boy. "Take a break."

He stopped while placing the blade down on the ground and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Ah...I could get more swings done."

"A king should not waste their energy on meaningless tasks."

"I'm not a king."

"Yet." the person said while the moonlight illuminated her body, revealing a tall warrior wearing slim light silver armor with thick gauntlets with a triangular guard that extended to the elbows, thick boots with taloned metal claws at the ends of the toes, a circular neck guard with a long flowing gold cape attached to it, a small helmet with ten long black horns and a red 'X' shaped visor, a long triangular shaped shoulder guard on the right shoulder, a single black infinity symbol on the chestplate, and had a silver sword with a golden hilt in the shape of a dragon's mouth on the left hip. "One day you will fill the empty seat of the _First Forever King_, for that is your birthright."

He sighed. "I know. But still, a king? I just want to keep the earth safe from evil, that's all."

"And a king upholds both the kingdom and the lands he governs. That includes dispensing justice on evil itself."

The boy turned to the figure. "Can't you just take off that armor? We aren't fighting or anything."

The figure sighed and muttered under their breath before the armor glowed silver and retracted into the infinity symbol itself, revealing a tall woman with long blond hair that went to her feet, pale skin, fair blue eyes, a D cup chest and small hips, wearing a black and green bliaut with long sleeves, a two foot long kirtle, and a silver cincture that went around the waist and over her left shoulder. "You know well that I feel uncomfortable in this attire."

"Yet you still chose to wear it."

She sighed. "Only by your command."

He groaned. "It was a suggestion, not a command. I told you before that I'm not commanding you to do anything."

"I am your advisor, it is my job." she said before walking closer to him and took the sword away. "It's time to practice the skills of the gauntlet."

He groaned at this. "Why do I still need to practice when I can turn into different knights?"

"You can transform into members of the Forever Knights, but you do not have the experience needed to be an effective protector of earth. Like last week when you used Sir Galehaut on a rampaging mutated elephant."

"To be fair, how was I supposed to know that he was ten stories high?" He grumbled as the woman sighed.

"You could have read the chronicles of Kyng Arthour like you were supposed to do." she said while the teen groaned. "Or do you want me to recall the misadventures of Sir Dinadan and the Vilgaxian or the tale of Sir Pellinore and the robotic Krakken?"

"Ok ok! I get it, I should learn more about them BEFORE I rush into battle, but how am I supposed to do that when someone gets injured or a building blows up?" he grumbled while the woman patted his head. "Hey."

"I suggest you practice using the forms of Tesla and El Cid for today." she said while continuing to pat his head, much to his annoyance.

"Can you stop that?"

"No. You enjoy this."

"Yes, when I was ten." he deadpanned while getting up. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know, but I am your teacher and it's my job to care for your well being." she said with a light smile.

'Yeah, and act like a mom as well.' he thought while raising the gauntlet up and pressed the infinity symbol.

FLASH!

The area became bathed in a golden light as a shadow rose up above the treeline and raised a sword into the air.

"No! Not Sir Galehaut again!"

'This might take all night, again.'

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


	20. Chapter 20- REDACTEDtrix

[REDACTED!]trix (Mrs. T)- turns the user into [REDACTED!]

Xxxxxx

-Milky Way Galaxy, X'Nelli-

In a distant star system far away near the outermost corner of the swirling mass known as the Milky Way, a small planet orbited a bright yellow sun.

This planet was covered in ice caps in the northern and southern most poles, with strange continents dotting the vast oceans as a vast expanse of forests, mountains and deserts in every direction imaginable.

The camera zoomed towards the eastern most point of the planet where a small continent of sand was positioned as the clouds parted and the vast yellow and black particles of finely graded rocks and particles became visible to the naked eye.

The heat was unbearable as in the distance, hot air rose and filled the desert with scorching winds unsuitable for most life, although that did not stop some animal life to eke out a living as small reptiles of unknown genus and phylum scurried across the landscape, hiding under the sands or behind sand dunes that dotted the landscape.

Swish.

A single footstep broke the fine sand as a figure walked across the desert, sweating from the heat and looking for any sign of water, food, or shelter that they could locate.

The camera moved closer to the figure as it was revealed to be a tall man with short brown hair, green eyes, covered in robes of white and black bandages, a turban and had a large backpack on his back as a red hourglass symbol was hanging from a silver chain on his waist.

This was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, an archaeologist specializing in the cultures of offworld species and the leading expert on pre-earth based civilizations. Currently on the run from the Incursian Empire for smuggling artifacts off one of their planets, this adventurer of the stars is on the planet X'Nelli for the sole purpose of locating an ancient Manzardill kingdom lost to the desert so that he could learn the secrets of the Manzardills, who seem to regard their planet's unusual axel orbit as curse from the _God Who's Touch Was Like Fire_.

According to their traditions, millions of years in the past an event called the _Scorching_ enveloped the planet with flames of hate that destroyed their original civilization and splintered them into different tribes and burnt the _Great World Coral_ to the ground, making X'Nelli's orbit still and unable to move in it original 289 degree orbit.

However, Ben was not one for superstition, even though he knows about magic after learning his cousin was friends with a real magician, especially alien superstition as he is a man of logic and adventure.

But...right now he was lost, running out of food and water, and about to pass out from the heat itself.

"Ah...ah…" he panted while falling to his knees. "Damn...it…" 'Three days of walking through this continent of sand and now...I'm going to die. Just my luck, I guess the Kingdom of X'Ili will never be found...by me at least.'

As he felt his body overheat from the mid afternoon sun, the sand started to part from his knees as they began to sink.

"Huh?" he looked down and went wide eyed. "Shit! Quicksand!"

Sssssssshhhhhhhhh.

Ben tried to move his legs out but they were too deep into the sand as his body began to sink deeper into the sand, with only his head visible at the moment. "Shit shit shi-GLUP GULPMMMAMMMAAM!"

And just like that, he vanished into the sands, leaving nothing to verify his existence.

(Later)

-Deep under the desert-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed as he fell out of the ceiling and into an underground cave system, landing on his face in the process. "Ow...wait? I'm alive? I'm alive!"

As he thanked his lucky stars for surviving the quicksand, he noticed that the walls were covered in elaborate carvings and semi eroded paintings from a bygone age.

'Huh, Pre-Manzardill artwork, and judging by the detailed brushstrokes and the over abundant use of serpents.' he thought while looking at a carving of a Manzardrill worshipping a ten headed serpent with bone like wings. 'I can say that this is about the time that the planet was still under extreme climate changes. Huh, is this really part of the Kingdom of X'Ili's Pre-Scorching Dynasty. I must be close to one of it's cities or...maybe the capital? No, Li'X'x was destroyed long ago, it couldn't have survived under the sand.'

'**C….m….**'

Ben felt a cold chill behind him and turned around. "Huh? Who said that?"

Silence.

"...ok, not creepy at all." he said sarcastically while looking back at the carvings.

'**Co….me…**'

The man turned and looked around while feeling like something or someone was talking to him. "Ok, who's there!?"

Silence.

'What's going on?!' he thought before noticing that there was a strange set of stairs on the right hand side of the cave system, one that seemed to have been placed there recently if not for the centuries of erosion and dust that layered the top of each triangular step. 'Ok, this screams horror movie...but still! If this leads to the most important archaeological find in the universe, one that rivals the lost kingdom of Atlantis, I'll take that chance.'

And just like that, he took his first steps down the stairway, which spiraled into the oblivion known as the depths of the unknown.

(Later on)

Ben continued walking down the stairs, the bottom obscured by pitch blackness, as he felt like he had been walking for years and still was nowhere near the bottom. 'Just how deep am I even going?'

That was when he felt solid ground and stepped off the stairs, which gave him a chance to pull out a flashlight from his bag, as he was uncertain about taking it out during the descent.

Click.

And just like that, a bright light illuminated the area and revealed a massive stone gate covered in chains made of pink stones and had the carving of a ten armed humanoid without a head in the center of it.

"What the?" he muttered while walking towards the gate and examined the chains. "Mmm, this looks familiar but...what was it exactly?"

'**Com...e…**'

Ben looked around while the strange voice became clearer than before, but didn't know where the source of it was coming from. "Hello?"

'**Come…**'

He looked at the gate and felt a strange feeling overtake the reptilian part of his brain, making him afraid yet curious of what lay beyond the decorated exterior. He pulled out a small knife and moved it towards one of the chains.

FUSH!

KABOOM!

This in turn caused a large explosion that sent Ben flying against the wall, his robes catching on fire as he struggled to put them out, thankful for the black and white Plumber suit he had underneath, a gift from his grandpa for graduating from the _Galvan Archaeological Committee_ with flying colors, as the gate was completely destroyed and covered in smoke while the walls seem to crack from the explosion yet didn't break apart or caused a cave in.

"FUCK! I knew it! It was fucking Element X! Fuck!" he yelled while stomping on his own robes and put out the fire. "Fuck, that almost killed me...but why the flying fuck did they use Element X for chains!?"

The smoke cleared and revealed a long passageway with carved statues of Manzardills in loincloths and holding long dead wooden torches lining the sides, their ruby eyes gazing at the human as if testing him or looking into his very soul.

Ben blinked while his body seemed to move on it's own as he walked down the passageway and into the unknown.

(A few minutes later)

The man walked down the passageway, the ruby eyes of the sutures still 'looking' at him, as he noticed a light at the end of the darkness. 'Thank god! There is an end to this passageway!'

As he ran towards the light and exited the passageway, he noticed that the entire area was a giant underground valley with stone ruins at the bottom that seemed to have been burned by a fire and a large primitive stone bridge that went from his side of the valley to the center of it, where a massive stone temple complex in the shape of a ten headed serpent stood, it's nine heads forming a spiral base towards the ground as the tenth head formed the temple's top and was covered in gold and silver.

"...oh….my…..god….." Ben muttered in shock while falling to his feet. "This...this...this...is the capital of Li'X'x! Oh my god! It still exists! The greatest city of Manzardill history, the most advanced city of it's day….it still exists…." 'Oh my god, the history and knowledge this place holds could change the history of the entire universe!'

'**Come.**'

He looked around as the voice seemed to be all around him, but was the most prevalent at the temple itself. 'Ok, this is getting too creepy. I better get out of here and come back later with the right tools and equipment.'

CRASH!

That was when the cave walls behind him collapsed and blocked the passageway with large stones and boulders.

"...fuck." he muttered while getting up and begrudgingly walked across the bridge towards the temple. 'Looks like I'm going into the spooky temple.'

(Later)

-Inside the temple-

Ben grumbled to himself about how creepy the entire area was while shining the flashlight into the temple, revealing a single chamber with various pictures on the walls and pillars while a pedestal rested in the middle of the chamber protected by a thick pink glass-like substance that seemed to glow under the light.

However the most interesting part of the chamber was what was on the pedestal itself. That part was an object resembling a small gold arm band with a circular glass ruby in the center of it, which seemed to be almost enticing for the archaeologist.

"...that's it? That's the treasure that required the Element X chains? An arm band? Ok, that's kinda lame….although it does also look historically significant." he muttered to himself while not noticing that something was moving in the shadows behind him.

"**Turn around.**"

Ben blinked while looking around the room, only to notice a strange black fog moving away from the spot his flashlight shone on, seemingly afraid of the light. "Who's there?"

The fog moved behind the human as Ben felt a dark chill going down his spine.

"I know kung fu!" he yelled in fear, not knowing that a pair of flashing yellow eyes appeared on the right side of the screen for a few seconds.

"**Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.**" said a voice, one that was both feminine and otherworldly, from all around the human.

"Wh-"

"**Relax yourself. I wish you no hard.**" the voice said as Ben's fight or flight responses were reaching a critical level. "**I only wish to assist you.**"

"How!? Your...you're….what are you!?"

The voice chuckled while Ben felt something blow into his ears. "**Let's just say I've been here for a LONG while, mmmm, about a few million years or so.**"

"...what!? But-"

"**You have met species that have existed in other dimensions yet my very age frightens your logic? How naive you are, but where are my manners? The name is T, Mrs. T.**" the voice said with a chuckle. "**And I have been waiting for you for a long while.**"

Ben, who was slowly calming down but not by much, took a minute to process what was going on here and said. "And you know my name. But...what exactly does a fog want with me? And are you somehow part of the Pre-Scorching Period?"

"**Oh Benny boy, I am FAR older than that. But yes, I was a part of that civilization, even made heroes in my time, but when the planet's orbit went still, well, they assumed it was my doing and locked me away.**" the voice said with a sad tone. "**Superstition is a fickle thing really.**"

"Yeah, it's true. Every civilization is like that at some point in time. But you said you made heroes, elaborate on that."

The voice chuckled. "**I was spawned from a white hole into your material plane, from where and when is unknown to me, however when my shell, the band in the glass, was found by the inhabitants of this planet, they thought I was a divine instrument of power and enshrined me in this very temple. It wasn't until a prince decided to learn what I did was when they learned of my abilities and used me to help construct their cities, their technology and their very library of information, all in the span of ten years. I could've made them gods in a year, but they were unaware of that part and just used me to fashion heroes to combat their enemies and regulate their society.**"

"Wait, you're the reason the Kingdom of X'Ili was formed!?"

"**Among other things. But yes, I formed their society, and what was my reward? Getting locked in this temple for a few million years.**" the voice sighed.

"And this has to do with me how exactly?"

"**Simple, I was the one who picked the right candidate for heroism and you have that spark within you, under all that sophisticated archaeological knowledge and drive for adventure is a need to protect the innocent. And with my band, I can make that a reality.**" the voice said while Ben looked at the arm band with amazement. "**If only you break me out of that little old prison.**"

"..." he blinked in shock while feeling the urge to take the band. "And what is the catch?"

"**None. I am perfectly safe, but you still have to take care of it.**"

"Wait? What do you….wait. You're some kind of AI or something right?"

"**Yes, no, or maybe. That is your decision, but go ahead, break the seal and become the hero you are meant to be.**" the voice said in an almost hypnotic voice, as Ben moved closer to the glass and pulled a pickaxe from out of his bag.

SMASH!

Shards of pink glass landed on the ground as Ben carefully picked up the band with his right arm and studied it for a few minutes.

'The design, the composition, the craftsmanship. It's so….perfect.' he thought while the eyes appeared behind him and seemed to glow. 'I must...use it.'

"**Put on Benny.**" the voice said with glee while the band seemed to twitch as Ben placed it on his right wrist. "**And say goodbye to mediocrity, because now, you shall become a hero.**"

The band twitched before suddenly extending itself outwards like a massive spider web and began to envelop him in a strange cocoon of yellow energy, the flashlight falling to the ground as a result.

"**My hero and everyone else's worst nightmare that is.**" the voice said with a dark sadistic laugh as the cocoon twitched and spasmed, the flashlight slowly dying from low battery power as the screen went black.

(Several months later)

-Milky Way Galaxy, Shadow Realm Star System, Vilgaxia (Formerly Murray)-

In the vastness of space, the camera zoomed towards a teal colored planet with two small moons orbiting it as the camera began to rush quickly towards the planet's surface and into a vast fortress like city full of beautiful seaweed like structures and turquoise buildings as the resident Chimera Sui Generis species were going about their daily lives.

This included a young male of the species who was reading a newspaper and drinking a strange coffee-like substance from a cup, on the back of said newspaper was an image of a human male and the words '_Terran archaeologist lost on X'Nelli? Search continues._'.

"Terrans, always getting lost." he muttered while drinking his drink and sighing. "Especially on backwater planets, hopefully they start getting more intelligent and less stupid."

ZSSSSSSSSSSHHHHSSSSS!

"Eh?" he looked to the side and saw in the sky a large burning object, akin to an asteroid, moving right towards the city at a great neck speed. "Holy-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And just like that, half of the western portion of the city was destroyed as a large crater formed on the spot, which also caused a small earthquake for about a few minutes afterwards.

Sissssssssssssssssisssssssss.

Smoke emanated from the crater as the citizens that survived rushed towards the crater to figure out what exactly happened and if this was a concern they should present to their ruler, Vilgax the Benevolent.

"What happened here?!"

"No clue, but look at the damages!"

"Oh crap, that was my shop!"

"What's that?" asked a small child to his mother while pointing to the center of the crater.

She looked down and noticed something moving as the smoke seemed to cover the area like a heavy fog. 'What is that? A ball of...something? I can't see.'

"Should one of us go down there?" one male asked the other.

"Maybe?"

"But what about our lord?"

"He can't be troubled by something like this, plus we might as well find out if it's dangerous or not."

"But who will go down there?"

As they debated on what to do, the 'thing' started to emit a loud screeching sound that caused many to cover their ears in pain.

SWISH!

QISH!

"AHHHH!" screamed many of the Chimera Sui Generis citizens as thick black tendrils with red lines on them impaled them in the chest, causing many to either die or faint from the pain.

The smoke continued to cover the crater as the tendrils began to bud several identical tendrils and shoot out like bullets towards the rest of the crowd, the camera getting cracked in the process as the screen changed to a large throne room where Vilgax was sitting on a throne of copper and turquoise.

SLAM!

"My lord!" yelled a guard, who was covered in thick turquoise armor and holding a large spear, while running into the room, coated in green blood and looked as if he saw death itself. "My lord! Something happened in the town square!"

He raised an eye and looked more annoyed than anything. "Then spit it out or I will let my pets consume you for charging in my throne room unannounced."

"I-I-It's horrible! It's a horrible creature and it killed everyone!" he yelled while shaking in fear. "It killed everyone, and..and...it's on its way here!"

Vilgax blinked before noticing that the guard's head was tilted and only looking at his knees, not his face, which was odd as no one in his elite guard dared to look down at him while talking or awaiting orders. "Look at me."

He stood still while not moving at all, the camera slowly zooming towards his face.

"I said look at me."

Silence.

"Look at me soldier!" Vilgax yelled in anger as the camera moved towards the guard's face, static slowly forming on the screen.

"Yes…" he said before jerking upwards and revealed a pair of black eyes with dark purple eyes and ten zigzag lines going from all corners of his eyes, as the screen suddenly was covered in static that obscured everything. "**MY LORD!**"

And just like that, the sounds of broken bones, the ripping of skin and the cries of battle and pain were heard as the camera suddenly changed locations to the main gates of the palace where the same thick fog loomed over a field of corpses, all coated in liquid metal and strange purple spikes that jutted from their eyes and mouths.

"**Such fun, one I haven't felt in ages.**" the voice chuckled in sadistic glee while 'seeing' the body of Vilgax getting thrown out of his own palace with no limbs and his tentacles ripped off. "**Oh, and here comes our hero. He he he.**"

FLASH!

A blinding yellow light covered the gates as a figure walked towards the nearly dead alien monarch, revealing themselves as a tall man with thick long blackish brown hair, dark yellow eyes, a cracked jaw with exposed teeth, sharp clawed nails, wearing a dark black shirt that was ripped near the right shoulder and had claw marks on the chest that were covered in blood and went deep into the muscle itself, tattered blue jeans with what looked like scorch marks and sharp rocks on the legs and hip areas, thick black boots that seemed to be partially melted at the soles, a broken silver chain around his waist with the red glass parts of the hourglass symbol missing, and thick white and black bandages running down his left arms and were attached to it with thick black nails.

Vilgax tried to open his working right eye, the left one getting ripped out during the fight, as he noticed the figure's right arm, which had a thick black shoulder length gauntlet with white bone-like protrusion on the sides that seemed to pierce his very skin right to the bone, long black spikes that jutted from the fingers, a yellow topaz on the shoulder with a single tube of glass jutting from the base of the gemstone to his shoulder blade, and a triangular faceplate made of white jade sporting a symbol akin to an hourglass that had a large crack going down the upper right side towards the lower left hand side of it at its center. 'What? The omnitrix...but it was destroyed. I saw to that…'

The man wheezed as he opened his jaw and moved his hand towards the faceplate. "**It...s...hero...time…**"

The screen began to static as a flash of yellow light covered the figure, revealing two small orbs of black energy before the camera cut back to the mysterious fog, the sounds of scream being heard in the background.

"**Oh Benny.**" the voice chuckled while the fog began to coagulate into a solid form. "**How far have you fallen to become the hero of your own story, or should I say nightmare to be exact?**"

As the fog took a more tangible form, it was revealed to be a tall gray skinned woman with sunken pupiless black eyes, two yellow flaming protrusions that were hooked and framed her eyes like eyebrows, black tarsi on the eyelids, black lipstick, red shoulder-length hair with yellow flames near the tips, yellow circuit patterns on her arms, legs and ribs that seemed to solidify in certain areas to give her the appearance of an emaciated skeleton, sharp dagger-like teeth, a pair of white hands with four sharp gray fingers at the ends, three horn-like protrusions on her forehead, black paint on her cheeks along with zigzagging black markings below and above each of her eyes, three gill-like slits under her cheeks, a H cup chest and small ass, on her back were two large bat wings with bright yellow magma on the membranes along with dark gray rocks covering the arms and fingers, ten large scythe like back spikes protruding from the ends of her spine with the ones near the shoulder blades forming two long gray arms with silver gauntlets at the ends, four goldish gray-colored scythe-like limbs situated on her sides and acted like an extra pair of legs, above her normal left arm was a enlarged muscular left arm with two spikes below the elbow as a black tentacle protruding from the elbow with yellow circuit-like patterns and gray stripes near the tip, wearing a tight-fitting gray and black spandex jumpsuit with yellow stripes on the arms, seven yellow orbs on the right arm that seemed to glow with power, a black hood that hung down her back, small shoulder pads on her normal arms sporting five silver spikes, ten large reddish gray cylinders-like objects that pierced her normal left arm, tiny white star-like spots all over her jumpsuit, flat gray shoes, and a large black top hat with an amber eyeball in the center of it and decorated with a strange symbol, one that looked like an hourglass that had a large crack going down the upper right side towards the lower left hand side of it, that seemed to be on fire, as she licked the air with her long and slender tongue, which was both on fire and had a pointed tip, with sadistic pleasure.

"**Still, he has a long way to go before the gate is opened.**" she said with a dark hollowed voice that filled the air with cold and spite. "**But I have all the time in the world for that. When those twenty four objects of power show themselves, we will be there to remake this place, this Ben 10 omniverse. Fu fu fu, now to let him grow and learn.**"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"**Until he is the instrument of 'heroism'.**" she cackled as her amber eyeball seemed to glow even brighter. "**Well, the darker version and superior version that is.**"

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience….

Crack.

The screen started to crack apart as crooked lines of red light formed from the center of the blackness.

Crack….

The screen began to develop static as the cracks began to grow larger, with blood red letters forming from the cracks themselves.

_**Coming soon...**_

Crack….

_**The omniverse will be rewritten...**_

Crack….

_**The darkness will taint the worlds of light into those with….**_

Crack….

_**Hate!**_

Crack!

The lines began to widen as from within the blackness, a strange symbol slowly formed and seemed to ooze a strange black liquid, filling the words with a viscous substance as they dripped downwards like honey.

_**Madness!**_

Crack!

_**Betrayal!**_

Crack!

_**Hopelessness!**_

Crack!

_**And despair! For this isn't your normal omniverse, not by a long shot!**_

CRACK!

SHATTER!

_**For in this place, everything wrong is wrong and everything good is snuffed out!**_

The screen broke into a billion pieces as the strange liquid oozed out of it like a flood from a collapsing dam, revealing a strange symbol that caught on fire and illuminated the now red screen.

_**This is….**_

The flames died down as the symbol was revealed to be a shattered hourglass with a large crack going down the upper right side towards the lower left hand side of it, the black liquid emanating from both ends as words solidified into existence.

_**The Brokenverse!**_

A maniacal laughter rang across the red void as the screen began to catch on fire.

_**We hope to see you soon… **_

The flames licked the sides and through the screen itself as the image of Ben Tennnyson's face formed and smiled at the audience, only for a pale clawed hand to break the image in half as a pair of dark green eyes illuminated void itself and a set of golden teeth grinned at the screen.

_**YOUR TOMB STONES ARE READY, FANS OF THE WEAK OMNIVERSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

The teeth opened up and chopped down over the screen as the darkness covered all and the world became silent once more.

—-

The Taintrix (Mrs. T)- turns the user into any being from the Brokenverse, but can only be used by a being tied to said omniverse aka Ben. It is also a linchpin to said omniverse and is capable of opening a special door with twenty four slots on the gate, but details are unknown at the moment. For some reason unknown to many, it is capable of opening the special tears in reality to the Brokenverse, but it can't not be interacted with by the senses or other conventional means, however they can allow a person to visually peer into the Brokenverse itself.


	21. Chapter 21- Loomatrix

Loomatrix (Aiyl)- turns the user into alternative versions of Looma Red Wind.

Xxxxx

-USA, Bellwood-

It was a calm day in Bellwood as the many alien criminals seemed to be infrequent today, for some odd reason.

And due to this calmness, Ben Tennyson was just having fun doing what he did best...playing soccer.

"Goal!"

Ben grinned with delight as he shot the winning goal, all without even using an alien. 'Yes! Another goal!'

As this occurred, we see that Rook was getting interested in the sport.

"I believe this sport is, as Ben would say, growing on me." He muttered while feeling like this sport was akin to the ones on his own homeworld, except they didn't use tails.

Ben ran towards Rook and smirked. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, it brings back fond memories of my youth actually."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious about that or something?"

"Yes."

"...well in my eyes, you're no older than Gwen." Ben admitted. "So technically, you're not that old to say youthful."

Rook raised an eyebrow at that. "I do not follow."

He sighed. "Nevermind."

That was when both noticed a Tetramand ship floating in the distance, before landing on the soccer field and nearly crushed some of the opposing team's members.

This of course caused the people to scream and panic, making Ben sigh.

"Why can't I have a single day without someone ruining it?" He grumbled. "And that was rhetorical Rook."

"That one I got."

Ben sighed before seeing the ship's main door open up as Looma Red Wing walked out, holding two battle axes in her lower hands and a box of chocolates in her upper left hand. "Wait...why does she have chocolates?"

"Greetings Ben, I'm so glad I found you right away."

He sighed while she walked towards him. "And you're here because?"

"To give you some chocolate, and to bed with you, beloved, after." she raised her axes up. "We fight and pillage this small city to the ground!"

"Uh, not that the idea doesn't sound awesome, but this place IS my home, you know that right?"

Looma blinked before saying. "How about the next town over?"

He facepalmed.

"Beloved? Are you feeling alright?"

"Looma, pillaging towns is not a good thing here. It's illegal."

"I see, then I shall battle you right now." she smirked. "I know you defeated me before, but I'm going to go ALL out this time beloved."

'Wait, she wasn't before!?'

Rook moved Ben aside. "Just a minute of your time, Princess Looma."

She grumbled. 'Damn that servant of his. Poking his nose in royal affairs.'

"Ben, I think you should allow the Plumbers to deal with this."

"Normally I would, but if I don't deal with her myself, she might destroy Bellwood." Ben sweatdropped. "Plus she does follow my instructions to a point."

Rook raised an eyebrow at that while Looma started to kick a lone soccer ball with one foot and felt a nostalgic feeling overwhelming her.

'It's like kick the skull, but with leather.'

"Alright Looma, you wanna fight? Then bring it on."

She kicked the ball into the air before slashing it with her axes. "Then come beloved, show me your might and DON'T hold back this time."

He slammed on the omnitrix and…

FLASH!

Turned into NRG.

'What in the name of Zed is that?' Looma thought in confusion as she had never seen an alien from the Andromeda Galaxy before in her life.

"Let's your muscles handle this." he shot out a beam of radiation which hit one of the axes and heated it up, causing her to drop it as it melted on the ground.

"Ah! Hey! That was my mother's favorite axe!" she frowned while jumping at him and attempted to slash NRG's right arm off.

CLANK!

Only for the axe to break on contact.

"What the!?"

"Feel the heat!" he yelled before blasting her point blank by another beam.

This in turn sent her flying across the field before hitting the goal and got herself tangled…

Snap snap!

For about ten seconds before she pulled the goal off its foundations and threw it at NRG.

He blasted it away before seeing that Looma used it as a distraction to appear in front of him and picked him up.

"If my axes can't harm you, then my strength will!"

CREAK!

CRACK!

CRUNCH!

"GAH!"

"Let's see how tough your suit is now!"

"That's a very bad idea!"

CREAK!

CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

CRUNCH!

"GAH! I'm telling you, STOP!"

"FOR THE HOUSE OF RED WIND! AHHHHHH!"

SNAP!

"You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I told you! I'm going all out!" she yelled out before the armor buckled and broke from the strain as the arms and legs fell off and the bolts and hinges shot out in all directions, nearly killing Rook in the process.

"Ah!" he ducked under a rain of flying bolts as his hair puffed up like a scared cat.

Looma dropped the body and let out a heavy breath from the strain and smirked. "See? I'm still fine."

"I tried to warn you."

She blinked as an orange glowing figure of energy with yellow eyes and an outfit consisting of two wristbands, two knee braces and two overarching straps of green as the omnitrix symbol was on its chest.

"But no, you just unleashed some deadly radiation." he said before blasting her with radiation beams from his hands, sending her a few blocks away from the field. "And last I checked, brute force doesn't beat radiation."

"Ow." she groaned from the crater before getting up and smirked. "Ah HA! Ben, you are the first to trick me as such, now let me return that in kind."

NRG raised an eyebrow at that before seeing a large diesel truck careening towards him. "Oh son of a-"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Causing a big boom in the process.

This in turn sent Rook flying back as NRG floated up from the debris and began to absorb the energy around the fire itself.

Looma jumped at the alien and used all four hands to pumble him to the ground, causing a crater to form as she kept on punching him, which started to burn her hands and skin. She pulled back and hissed, seeing him rise up and look her in the eyes with a raised eyebrow...from the looks of it.

"Are you really trying to punch living radiation?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because you are my opponent." she said before seeing the omnitrix symbol and smirked. "And every opponent has a weakness."

"What-AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he saw Looma trying to pull the omnitrix off of him with one hand.

"I shall have my victory today, and then in the bed!"

"AHHHH! STOP! YOU WILL KILL US BOTH!"

"HA! I live for death and battle! This is nothing!" Looma laughed while pulling harder, her mind soaked with warriors blood lust and pride.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled before blasting her with radiation.

She gasped in pain but kept on pulling on the omnitrix, sparks flying as NRG screamed in pain.

SNAP!

That was when she went flying onto her back as she held the omnitrix symbol in her hands, as NRG's chest was now a vagant hole filled with wires and sparks.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"BEN!" Rook yelled out in horror as the omnitrix itself started to turn a deep ebony black.

"**ERROR ERROR! OMNITRIX UNSTABLE! ATTEMPTING MANUAL RECONFIGURATION! IMMINENT NUCLEAR EXPLOSION POSSIBLE! ERROR ERROR ERROR!**" yelled the omnitrix AI as all three paled and Looma slowly started to realize she just fucked up greatly.

"Oh no." she said before suddenly the device went off and a small nuclear explosion occurred.

(Elsewhere)

Gwen and Kevin smiled while having a nice coffee date with no one trying to bug them at all.

KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Until they felt the earthquake and the shockwave hit as they saw a large green and black nuclear explosion in the distance.

"Holy shit!"

"Wait, that's where Ben's team is playing today!" Gwen gasped as she suddenly felt a chill go up her spine, as the mushroom cloud started to take the shape of an hourglass. She jumped up and took off running. "Come on!"

(A bit later)

Rook groaned while his fur was on fire and the area looked like a warzone. "Ugh…."

In the rubble, we see a hand pushing a rock away as we see Ben, who was ok for some reason, looking at the area in a hazy gaze.

"Ugh...what?"

Crack.

He looked down and noticed the broken and charred body of Looma Red Wind, who seemed to have used the last of her strength to protect him from the blunt of the explosion, costing her everything as a result. His eyes widened as he tried to walk over. "Oh my god….Looma…"

"Ben?" Rook got out while Ben stepped on her leg, causing her body to disintegrate into dust. "Ben? Where…?"

"Over here…" he got out while hearing sirens in the distance.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But…" he eyed the dust and Rook understood the message very clearly as the ambulances and relief members drove towards the field.

"...I'm sorry."

"..." he looked at his feet before noticing that while he was saved from the explosion, he didn't survived unscaved as his entire right arm, the one the omnitrix was held on, was now missing with some of the shoulder bone seemingly melted from the intense heat, keeping him from bleeding out as a result.

That was when he saw his cousin and Kevin running towards him.

"Ben! Ben what ha-oh my god."

"What the hell happened Tennyson!?"

Ben looked away and had a loss for words, especially when he was responsible for killing someone, unintentionally, but still...he killed someone. "Looma….she's gone."

"Wait what!?"

"I will explain later." he said while his vision began to blur. "But, we need to leave...radioactive…"

Crash!

And like that, he fell to the ground face first as his mind began to wander into oblivion.

"BEN!"

(Much later)

-Bellwood Hospital-

Beep….beep….beep….

Ben was hooked up to several machines as he slept, with men in hazard suits checking him as he was warded off from the rest of the patients.

All the while several Plumbers were surrounding the hospital to protect it from criminals and a certain corrupt newsman.

Which was why said newsman was trying to get in and destroy Ben Tennyson's name, again.

"Let me in! The people of Bellwood deserve to know what damage Tennyson has caused again!"

"Sorry." spoke a tall Tetramand woman with two missing eyes and wearing a Plumber suit. "But the area is covered in radiation, and last I checked, you are a con artist with snake oil new stories."

"Hey! It's not snake oil!"

"Just leave before I break your face and use your eyeballs as tennis balls." she frowned while cracking her knuckles.

"This is an obstruction of free speech!"

"Says the guy that sold out your own people to the Incursians."

He glared at her before turning and walked off in a huff.

"Stupid humans." she muttered while we see Rook getting some chemo treatment for the radiation, a result of that being completely hairless as Gwen and Kevin were very concerned at the moment and trying to get answers out of the apprentice Plumber.

"What happened?" Gwen said sternly.

"Looma, she arrived out of nowhere….wanted to battle against Ben."

Kevin groaned. "Tetramands, ugh."

"And what else?"

"She fought and...ripped the omnitrix off in alien form."

"Which?"

"...NRG."

"That explains the radiation. That's like dropping a fraction of a nuke from the sky."

"And how is he STILL alive?" Gwen frowned while her eyes started to glow pink.

"She...shielded him...died as a result."

"Oh boy." Kevin said with a gulp, but not because of the death and radiation. "The Khonos Empire is going to go to war because of this."

"KEVIN!"

"It's the truth! They'll see something like this as more than just a casual battle. They might see it as us using nukes against their princess as an act of war considering she's dead and Ben's barely alive."

Gwen frowned while taking a deep breath and looked at Rook. "What else happened?"

"Nothing…" he said while passing out from exhaustion.

She punched a wall with her right hand and screamed in frustration. "The one day we go on a date and leave Ben alone and...and...he nearly dies! Damn it! Fucking damn it!"

"Easy Gwen, he's not dead yet. He's been through a whole lot of worse stuff."

"With his RIGHT ARM missing!?"

"Well….maybe not that, but he did survive the Null Void and yours truly."

She growled at him while looking in no way, shape or form, in a joking mood.

"Um...maybe we should check up on Ben."

"How? He's guarded and if you didn't recall, is coated in radiation!"

"I can just absorb some radiation resistant materials and don't Anodies thrive on energy?"

"On mana, NOT radiation!"

"Ok ok! Geeze, calm down!"

"HOW CAN I!?" she snapped while tears started to form. "My cousin nearly dies and...and…"

Kevin looked at her with a solemn look and carefully hugged her as she started to cry against him.

All the while we find our hero, still in his bed, unresponsive as we zoom closer to his stump of a right arm.

Only to notice that the bone seemed to have something lodged inside it...but it was too small to see at the moment and it was...flashing?

Ping ping ping.

That was when the object started to move away from the move and deep into his body, slowly crawling under the skin until it reached the left ring finger and began to push itself out.

SQUISH!

As painfully as possible that is!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ben, wide awake while thrashing in bed which alerted the doctors and nurses.

"Hold the patient down!"

"Yes doc-OH GOD! LOOK!"

He looked at the left hand and saw a massive red and copper ring, the size of a small tire, with gold wires jutting from the sides as it formed a massive band of silver on the wrist, seemingly turning the skin red and giving the nails a yellow pigmentation. "What in the name of god is that!?"

The ring kept on moving as a strange symbol appeared on the newly formed gold lens, which looked like a set of four black eyes, and began to turn the entire arm a deep red and gave it a spiky texture and two small spikes near the elbow.

"Get those other guys in the suits, now!"

"Which ones!?"

"The ones with the fish guy! NOW!"

(Later)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed as his left arm kept on changing from a human arm to a Tetramand arm in the span of several minutes, the pain becoming unbearable to him. "AHHHHH!"

The doctor and nurses panicked while seeing that the lower portion of the right arm was starting to fill with a red mass of flesh as it covered the stump and began to form a new arm, similar to the left arm, along with two smaller ones on his back.

That was when the Plumbers burst into the room.

"Finally! It's the patient, his body-"

"AHHHHHH!" Ben screamed while the arms on his back fell off and turned into dust as the pain started to die down, but not by much as his left eye began to split in two and turn a bright yellow color.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." spoke the doctor covering his mouth.

"Relax." said a Plumber, who happened to be a Galvanic Mechamorph. "It's just a bioelectrical displacement. His body will be fine right about...now."

"Ah...ah…" Ben screamed as his left eyes gained several red spots under the eyelids and nothing else. "Ah…."

"See? He's fine."

"But, the arms, the eyes!"

"It's normal for such an event." he then whispered to another Plumber. "No it's not."

Said Plumber deadpanned while seeing Max walking in with a full body suit. "Magistrate Tennyson. The boy has just exited the bioelectrical displacement, but it seems the effects might be permanent."

"Good, is he respondent to anything?"

"Haven't checked." He said before pulling out an electric prod and went to poke the left wrist.

ZAP!

Only for the ring to respond violently as red lightning hit the Plumber and sent him flying through several walls.

"GAH! I'M OK!...no...that was my pelvis breaking….OW!"

The ring twitched before spinning around the finger and started causing small red sparks to form around the boy like a miniature lighting storm.

"It seems the ring is the problem." the Galvanic Mechamorph said with interest. "And it might be sentient, to a point."

"Get it off!" Ben yelled in pain before the ring suddenly twitched and began to settle down, the sparks vanishing in an instant.

"Want me to cut his arm off?" asked the Galvanic Mechamorph while forming a chainsaw with one hand. "I am a certified doctor in several star systems."

"Forget it, Ben's already suffered enough with losing a limb. I want you to get it off as careful as possible WITHOUT hurting him."

"Well ok." He said while forming a needle. "But I have to put him to sleep, to make sure he doesn't scream again. And here's a suggestion, don't pressure me, I'm not good with pressure."

"As long as the ring is off without him losing a limb."

"Trust me, I'm a doctor."

(A few minutes later)

"How is this happening?!" He yelled while in complete shock as the ring seemed to not only stay attached to the finger but it SOMEHOW destroyed everything used on it, even taydenite. "This thing is too durable!"

The ring twitched while causing sparks to form as Ben was still past out, as broken tools seemed to litter the ground around his bed.

"Magistrate Tennyson. We have to face the music...this...THING is too durable and stubborn to get off without cutting the arm off. We NEED to cut that arm off."

"And I'm saying there has to be some other way."

"Unless you can talk to wedding rings, it's impossible." He grumbled while the ring seemed to twitch and zap the air...as if it was laughing at him, something that Max caught on to.

He moved towards the ring and said. "Can you understand me?'

Silence.

"I know you can. So speak."

"**...hi.**" said a feminine yet gruff voice as the rest of the Plumbers were in complete shock. "**There I said it, now leave me alone. I'm busy healing him.**"

"That actually worked?!"

"**Of course it did you stupid cyclopian goo. I have enough intelligence in my AI to understand you. Also, you are really full of yourself trying to get me off him with those tiny toys.**"

"Toys? I'll have you know these 'toys' can do more than you can you tiny ring."

"**Oh? Can your toys turn the user into any version of a being from across the omniverse? Well? No, they can't so go and cry a river goo for brains.**" The ring laughed with sadistic joy.

"Why you little-"

"Enough." Max cut in. "This is a breakthrough, for all of us."

"**Not for me.**" The ring said. "**You are wasting my time, I have to heal the user. Besides, I have to stabilize the Tetramand DNA I placed in him before it turns into a pile of puss.**"

"Just who-"

"**Busy. Ask later.**" It said before forming a red electrical barrier around Ben.

"Hey!" yelled Max who tried to touch it, only to get shocked and reeled his hand back with a yelp.

"Looks like we are back to square one." One Plumber grumbled. "What should we do now Magistrate Tennyson?"

"We keep monitoring Ben and the ring. I don't want anything to go unchecked."

"Yes sir."

(Later on)

Ben's eyes slowly opened up while feeling like he just died, ten times, as he noticed that his left and right arms were heavier than normal. 'What happened?'

That was when he noticed that someone else was in the room, but was too dark for him to see well as it was a new moon outside.

'Ow, my head feels like it's pounding.'

"Oh he's awake." said a voice right next to him. "Are you ok? The healing process took longer than expected, so please take it easy."

"Huh…?" he let out, trying to turn his head. "Who...what?"

"Relax. I'm here, beloved."

That got his attention as only ONE other person called him that...but...she was dead….right?

"L...Loo….ma?"

"You're half right." She said while Ben got a better look and saw...a twenty foot tall muscular woman with crimson skin, dark red lips, four yellow eyes with green irises, long black hair with streaks of blonde at the tips, a J cup chest and small ass, three large spikes on her forehead and seven on her elbows, four large arms on each side of her body with an additional one hundred muscular arms on her back, each with five fingers on each hand, wearing thick dark green armor that covered her legs, torso, neck and hips with the arms having silver rings on each finger, two pointed front toes on each foot, and had a large golden ring on her upper right ring finger with a blue sapphire in the center with the strange symbol as on his own ring, right in front of him. "I'm the Loomatrix, a device that allows you to turn into other versions of the now deceased Looma Red Wind. It is an honor to meet you with this body."

His eyes widened and dropped his jaw, speechless.

She smiled while moving her many right arms over his cheeks. "Do you need anything? Oh, are you scared of the arms? I can fix that."

Ben blinked as the woman's arms fused into four large silver arms that seemed to gleam like stars.

"There, much better right beloved?"

"H...How...what….is this a crazy dream?!"

"No it's not." She pointed to his arms, which he moved and finally saw the transformed four arms. "And you were in so much pain that I had to inject you with Tetramand DNA to give your body enough physical and biological strength to fight off the radiation. And that was taxing on my circuits. But hey, since your-"

"What else happened to me?!"

"Well, you have four eyes on your right side. But that's about it."

He stared at her before bringing a hand up to his face while finding his sight did feel off.

"So, since you're my beloved...do you need anything else? A hug, fucking, hand holding? Maybe some kissing-"

"When did I ever become your beloved?"

"From having my matrix on your left ring finger. Since all Looma Red Winds will eventually fall for you across the omniverse, I too have the same mentality, but less blood crazy."

"But….But the watch didn't work like that before."

"Not until your Looma fused her soul into the omnitrix, making me." She pointed to herself with a smile. "And while my form does look mature, I just chose the one person in your life that actually accepts Looma Red Wind as a wife."

"And that is?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Sandra Tennyson."

"My mom?!"

"Yes, your mother and my mother in law. How does it look? Too fat? Too muscular? Too adult for your tastes, although you do have a thing for mothers like Drew Saturd-"

"HOLD UP!" He yelled in embarrassment. "Why would you use MY mom as your form, or even any form for that matter?!"

"Because one, I think being a mature woman would help with your fixation on mature women, and two, because being a ring is limiting. I want to be with you as intimately as possible." She smiled. "Especially on the honeymoon."

"H-Honeymoon?"

"Yes, we are going to be married soon. Once we get you out of the hospital and prevent the Khoros Empire from destroying your planet." She said before adding. "Preferably before the last one."

"Wait….what?!"

"Well your Looma Red Wind kinda died protecting you from nuclear annihilation and since she's the princess of a large part of the empire, she's its star princess who's masses will go to war to avenge their warrior princess." She said. "Plus Gar Red Wind will have your head on a pike when he learns you were the last person that fought her, on one of the most intolerable planets in the Milky Way, which he will attribute to humanity wanting to destroy his race and his planet."

"...well this is just perfect." he groaned to himself.

"Also since your alien transformations were in the omnitrix and I'm the Loomatrix, you can't really fight effectively. But I can teach you how to use my transformation samples."

"How?"

"You are the ring?"

He looked at the oversized ring and nodded.

"Well for it to work, you need to rub it. Then a screen will pop up and you have to touch the right form, if you slam it that will just cause me pain, and I'm not a masochist." She frowned. "Also that's my chest area so don't touch it too much before the honeymoon."

He turned red at that. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Try it."

He sighed before rubbing the ring, causing a red and yellow screen to form over his entire arm as several faces appeared on it in a straight line. Each of them resembled Looma in some form or another, however others just looked more akin to other species or entities in his life.

"I suggest you don't try them here. You still need to rest and I want to watch you sleep more."

"...what?"

"I don't sleep so I just watched you sleep for five hours straight." She smiled.

'...that's beyond creepy.' He thought before feeling tired and closed his eyes.

"Night night beloved~" she whispered in his ear before blowing into his right ear.

He shivered feeling that while turning brighter red. 'Creepy!'

(A few months of healing later)

Ben sighed as he finally was in his room, although the explanation of why he now looks like Four Arms and why he has a new trix to his family and friends was….eventful to say the least.

Along with trying to explain about the ring. That part was the harder one as he had to explain very limited data to a lot of people, and even then he was still unsure about it himself.

But as of right now, he just wanted to have a nice, quiet-

"Beloved."

Nevermind.

He groaned as he saw the AI right next to him.

"Shall we test out your new forms? Or make love now?"

"No."

"No to what? The forms or the bed breaking~?"

"Both."

"...so you don't want to learn how to control your new forms? Even at the expense of the planet?"

"I just want to relax."

"Training is relaxing."

"Not to me."

"...so you WANT Khoros to blow up the earth?" she asked with mild disgust on her face. "Wow, this Looma Red Wind loved a jerk."

"NO! That's not it!"

"Then what is beloved? Tell me that much."

"...I'm scared ok?"

"..." she patted his back. "I know you are, but fear isn't in the Tennyson blood. Looma Red Wind Tennyson can attest to that."

"Eh?"

"A Looma that married you and helped fight off Albedo in his Negative Way Big and Ultimate Negative Way Big forms on their wedding day, while pregnant. Their daughter is a banker." She explained. "In any case, fear isn't in your blood and even if it was, I believe in you."

"...wait she was what!?"

"Pregnant while fighting Albedo."

"..."

"It's true."

"...ok." he said with mixed emotions as he saw her getting up.

"And the best way to conquer your fears is to train. Come, I shall show you a way to rapidly turn into different Loomas on the fly!" she smiled while Ben looked at her butt by mistake and started to think...odd things about his mom.

'Dude! Don't be gross!' he thought in disgust. "Um...Loomatrix."

"Yes."

"Can you change your form a smidge?"

"Why?"

"It's….uh….awkward."

She blinked before getting covered in a bright red light….only to turn into a much younger version of herself, about age twenty to twenty one, with longer hair and a more youthful face. "How is my form now beloved?"

"..." 'THAT'S WORSE!' he thought with a gulp. "Uh…."

She flexed a little before saying. "So, ready for training?"

Ben sighed. "Alright, alright."

And cue her grabbing him by the waist with one arm and walking out of the room.

(In the backyard)

PLOP!

Ben groaned while landing on his butt as the Loomatrix cracked her joints, making him gag a little.

"Ok, the first step is to test out the selection menu. You do recall what I told you before right?"

"Yeah?" he said while rubbing the ring and caused the screen to pop up.

"Good. First select a form."

"Are they all girls, because it might be weird turning into a girl."

"..." she blinked. "Sometimes, but from what I know, all Looma Red Winds are women."

'That's not really reassuring.'

"And try not to slam on my body, please."

'Oh god the way she said that makes it hard to keep from staring!' he thought before staring at her body, then the ring. '...GAH!'

'I wonder if he is thinking about plowing my body into the dirt? He does have those primal eyes...or is that fear? Can't tell.' she thought with a sly smirk.

Ben sighed before quickly poking a random image.

FLASH!

And turned into a twenty foot tall Tetramand with long black hair, dark brown skin, four red eyes, a H cup chest and wide ass, thick black lines near her eyelids that went down her cheeks, thick spikes on each of her arms in the shape of serpents wearing nothing but a small white robe around her waist, dark gold bands on her arms, legs and chest, a golden serpent crown on her head, black bandages on her neck and legs that seemed to be rotting, and numerous hieroglyphics on her face and stomach as the symbol for the Loomatrix was above her left breast.

"Ah. Cleopatra Red Wind of Dimension 00011- 00. Good choice."

"Uh….why are my legs like that?"

"Because you are technically cursed." she pointed out. "By a Thep Khufan suitor. He turned you into a living mummy who will rot into bones. But you can transfer that ability to your bandages, making curses towards your enemies."

She looked at her body and shivered.

"Relax, I will never let you die from a curse. It's not in my programming."

"This feels way different than being the mummy." She muttered while the Loomatrix pointed to a tree.

"Try using the bandages to sap that tree's life." she said calmly. "Just focus on the bandages as snakes."

"Um...ok." she nodded while closing her eyes.

"And try not to think of them as cobras, or clowns, or anything else. Just extensions of your body."

"Kinda trying that." She said while her bandages turned bright green and stretched outwards like snakes.

CRUSH!

And caused them to get embedded into the bark as the tree began to die and turn pale white. All the while she felt like her body got pumped up with energy.

"Mmmm." The Loomatrix thought before getting an idea and sneaked behind the transformed human.

'This is actually therapeutic. And I feel like fighting a million aliens-'

GROPE!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed while the bandages started to lash out in every direction, breaking some windows in the process.

"Wow, you're near my size."

"S-STOP THAT!"

"Mmmm, no. We are going to be married, so why not have some fun before the marriage bed~?"

GROPE! GROPE!

"S-Stop that! This is like grabbing my junk!"

"So? I like both~"

'DAMN HER!' she thought as the bandages wrapped around the woman and started to strange her.

"GAH!"

"Let go!"

"Ok ok!" she got out while letting go of the chest, just as the other Tetramand changed back to Ben, who looked very embarrassed and annoyed. "Ah….um...no hard feelings beloved?"

"You went and grabbed my….breasts, when I'm still learning how to change with this." he blushed. "Not cool!"

"It was a little fun." She chuckled before seeing his face and coughed. "But it was foolish of me to do that without consent. So as the victim, you are allowed to do anything with me. And I DO mean anything."

"..." Ben raised his eyebrow while feeling like this could be a trap.

"Go ahead, my body is waiting for you." she said while her arms were outstretched.

"I…..let's move on to the next one."

She sighed. "Fine. For the next one, you have to stay in that form for an hour. No exceptions...except when you have something else to do or are ready for the next transformation. And even if said transformation is 'lame' in your eyes, you will still have to train with that form."

"I see…"

"Also I will not try anything this time."

'Well that's a relief.' he thought with a sigh. "Alright, let's try this again."

FLASH!

The Loomatrix looked at the flash of light before seeing a massive other worldly being, about the size of a pine tree, with eight long spindly arms tipped with thick black claws, long mantis like legs that seemed to be tipped with numerous needle like claws, ten sunken black eyes on its sides and two larger eyes on its forehead, a gaping jaw filled with shark like teeth and lacking any gums or lips, two large bat like wings that seemed to twist and turn like roots, pale skin that seemed to absorb all the light in the area, pointed ears that were akin to antenna, a P cup chets and small ass, a massive thorax that seemed to be pulled out of the sockets and connected to black intestines, and hand the symbol on her long black scorpion tail of a tongue. "...never saw this one happening. But looks like….you destroyed my calculations…" 'AHHHHHHHH!'

"Well this Looma isn't AS….pleasing to the eye compared to most."

"Well, that's because she's a horror monster. Kya'xal W'ldak, the beast that eats the children's brains in the moonlight. Not a good person, at all."

"She what?!"

"Eats children's brains, and anything human. Her timeline is full of horror monsters, especially after the scientist Animo, or in this case the occultist Animo, opened a tear in his timeline with a horror filled one...let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight."

She gagged while feeling very hungry, and thinking about brains.

"First off, stop thinking of brains!"

"It's not that easy! It's the instincts in this one!"

"...anyway, try turning invisible. Just use your skin to absorb all the light around us."

"And this won't kill me, or anyone else?"

"No, unless you want to become a monster?"

"Let's try and avoid that." She muttered before focusing on her skin, which turned a dull white as the lights, both man made and natural, dimmed and faded into an inky blackness.

'Hopefully I don't have to kill her. That beast is...not the best representation of any Loomas, or myself for that matter.'

"Anything else I should know? Because not gonna lie, I'm REALLY starting to get hungry right about now."

"No and...you can change out of that form, I mean it. Switch out of that form into something less horror monster like!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she spoke before turning back into Ben who gagged. "Oh god, my mind was going over all sorts of ways to...you don't wanna know."

"Maybe we should try one more and have you stay in that form for an hour. Best to be safe and to be honest, I would have ended you right there if you decided to eat someone." she said with a dark look in her eyes, which made Ben pale and fearful.

"...ok…" 'Now THATS the Looma I KNOW of!'

"So pick this next one carefully."

"I will."

"And if you turn into a version of Drew Saturday, I will be shocked."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm going to ignore that."

FLASH!

And cue him turning into a twenty five foot tall woman with dark blue skin, wild long white hair, dark red eyes with a missing third eyes, massive scars on her face and hips, four large arms with a stump on the upper right arm that was replaced with a giant battle axe, a H cup chest and wide ass, wearing thick brown armor that covered her entire body, dark white fur that coated every portion of the armor, a Loboan's skull on her right arm, a thick black helmet in the shape of a dragon studded with ruby eyes, and had the symbol on her third eye.

"Huh, Frigg Red Wind the Despot. Good choice, a viking chieftain and a warrior, very good."

"What's her story?" she asked with a gruff tone.

"Oh just that she was abandoned by her father and was adopted by a viking clan that raised her as one of their own. She was considered a goddess of war and your version, a dragon slayer, bested her in battle and became her husband."

"Well that sounds pretty badass."

"Also the axe." she pointed to said axe. "Is made of Infinium and Element X, which allows it to survive massive explosions when it hits iron. Also she lost that arm to a shark, which she skinned alive and used as a blanket."

"Wait what!?"

"What?"

"I'm surprised, I didn't know you could use a shark's skin as a blanket."

"Tetramand skin is more resilient to certain surfaces and substances." she smirked with pride. "You could hurt us with cheese graters and it wouldn't hurt at all! HA!"

"...ok. So what should I do first?"

"First, give in to your warrior nature. Then embrace it!"

"...what?"

"You heard me, beloved."

"...but isn't that-"

"Not in this case, so go, embrace the warrior inside you!" She grinned with delight.

"I...I'll try." She said while closing her eyes.

Which caused her mind to slowly fade away until it was replaced with a unbridled warrior of muscle and wrath.

She opened her eyes and growled while clenching her muscles. "**AHHHHHHHHHH! KILL!**"

The AI blinked in surprise as the woman roared at her and ran into oncoming traffic, attacking anything in her path.

"**COME AIYL! WE SHALL CONQUER THIS CITY!**"

"...Aiyl? Huh cute name." she muttered before running after her.

"**BLOOD!**"

"AHHHH!"

"MY CAR!"

"**AHAHAHAH! FOR VALHALLA!**"

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience as the words '_End of Part One_' appeared for a fraction of a second.


	22. Chapter 22- Zombitrix

Zombitrix (Sha-biz)- turns the user into zombie based aliens but without the hunger and limited mental faculties, but it slowly destroys the body's cells and eventually turns them into a zombie themselves.

xxxxxx

-USA, Bellwood-

It was a cold october night as it was Halloween!

Numerous people going about the night, enjoying treats, parties, and anything else they could get away with in the dark. Many of them were in costume as for some reason, it was all undead themed this year.

"Trick-or-treat!" yelled several children dressed as vampires while an older man in a bikini just threw rocks at them.

"And stay out monsters!"

Yeah...what a jerk. Anyway, we zoom towards a garage as we see a dark green car driving into it, revealing the trio of alien heroes, Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"Made it in time, thought some punks were gonna egg my car for sure." Kevin said while sporting pointed ears, white hair with a long mustache, a pointed beard, pointed fangs, a hooked nose, long white hair on the palms of his hands, and wearing a black tuxedo with black pants, a black cape and black sneakers.

"Yeah." Gwen said while wearing a dark blue coat with gold at the ends, long blue boots with black straps around them, a a small light brown bag with a golden button on the right side of it's jagged zipper like 'teeth', an X like eye on the left side of its 'face' and had a small dark brown strap on the top of it, around her waist, as her long hair was now silver and in a low ponytail, the eyes were now a light purple, and she had golden lipstick on her lips.

"At least we can get some last minute supplies before heading to the Plumber Halloween Party." Ben said while not wearing any costume, like at all.

"You're gonna stand out like a sore thumb." Kevin deadpanned.

"I can turn into aliens, that counts."

"No it doesn't."

"Of course it does. I can just go and change into one alien, and then another to spice things up."

"Except that your aliens are random."

"Not anymore!"

"Yeah, and I'm the wolfman. Just get a costume."

Ben grumbled. "Fine, but if you laugh at my costume I'm going Four Arms on your ass."

"Quit fighting you two, tonight's the night to have fun." Gwen sighed. "We can at least act like adults."

Both grumbled while Gwen raised her hands up and caused them to turn pink.

"_**Castratas Transformia!**_"

POOF!

Ben coughed while his hair turned white, the eyes became red, and his attire now consisted of a red jacket with black stripes, a black t-shirt, dark gray jeans, a large red hooded poncho-like robe decorated with black patches resembling ice chunks and thick red outlinings on the edges of it, that covered his entire body, although his face had some black zigzagging lines going down his eyes. "Cough! Gwen!"

"What? I got you into costume."

"A little warning would be nice, especially if it involves too much smoke." He grumbled before looking at his reflection from a rear window. "Holy crap! I look like the love child of Albedo, Ghostfreak and Big Chill!"

"I didn't know which one would work, so I put them together."

"But it does fit you." Kevin snickered.

Ben glared at him while noticing that the omnitrix was now red. "Oh great, now I DO look like Albedo."

"Relax, once we finish getting the candy and extra snacks, we can go to the party. Who knows, you might win a costume contest, for once." Gwen said with a smirk, knowing that every year she wins the best costume and Ben gets last place.

"Oh sure, and then maybe Kevin can let me drive the car back home while drinking a smoothie on the seats." he remarked sarcastically.

"Not on your life." Kevin frowned.

"See, no way that would happen. And this year I'm going to win."

"Yeah, that's never going to happen." Gwen waved off.

"We'll see cuz, and you'll be seeing me carrying the prize away."

Both glared at the other while Kevin shook his head.

'Just like when we were enemies.'

(Later)

ZOOM!

The green car drove down the street while going a little over the speed limit, all the while nearly hitting some kids in the process.

"Kevin, mind slowing down?"

"What? This is faster."

ZOOM!

"Slow down!" Ben yelled while gripping the edges of his seat. "You might hit someone!"

"Relax, I'm a good driver." he said while turning his head towards the backseat, not noticing a figure stumbling out of an alleyway towards the road. "I'm the king-"

"KEVIN LOOK OUT!"

BAM!

KAPHUMP!

The car came to a stop as all of them were wide eyed and silent.

"..."

"..."

"...crap." Kevin muttered while quickly getting out of the car, only to see a tall man, with sunken black eyes, yellowed teeth and covered in bloodied worn down brown pants and a red shirt, laying on the ground.

"Kevin! What did I tell you?!" Gwen yelled in horror while Kevin turned to her.

"But he just came out of nowhere!"

"Still! You just killed him!" she yelled while Ben noticed that the man was rising up from the asphalt.

"Um, guys."

"I knew I should have driven!"

"Again! I never saw the guy!"

"Guys." Ben got out while the man rose up and cracked his neck, causing it to slide off and hang by a small amount of skin and muscle.

"Mu...aaaaa..."

They turned and paled seeing the way the man's body was moving in a way that was NOT normal.

"Muaaaaaaaa..."

"Wait...is that-"

"Yeah." Kevin said to Gwen. "That's a real zombie."

"Muaaaaa."

"Get back!" Kevin yelled while absorbing the metal of his car as the zombie began to sniff them.

"Are these the Anur Ormerowons we fought years ago?" Ben asked while Gwen summoned her mana.

"Nope! These are not those guys!"

"Stay behind me, these guys can't bite through metal."

"Muaaaa..." it moaned before lunging at Ben, only to get bashed in the head by a hammer to the face, sending it's head flying.

"That'll show him." Kevin smirked while Ben noticed that there were...a few hundred zombies coming right at them.

"Zombie horde!" Ben yelled while reaching for his omnitrix and slammed on it.

FLASH!

Only to turn into something very...not good in this situation, that being Four Arms.

"Ah man! I have super strength but I'm still a zombie's all you can eat buffet!"

"Throw rocks at them!" Gwen yelled while the zombies charged at them.

"Muaaaa!"

She brought up a barrier while Kevin knocked them away with his hammers.

SLAM!

CRACK!

Four Arms looked around before seeing some cars and threw them at the zombies.

HONK HONK!

BAM!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Knocking and crushing several in one go.

"Ah yeah! That'll show them!" Four Arms grinned before noticing that one of the zombies...was a Highbreed. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"Muaaaaaaa!" It roared before charging at Four Arms and attempted to scratch him.

"Ah!"

"Shit!" Kevin got out while the zombies began to break through the barrier. "We need to get out of here!"

"And let the town get overrun by zombies, no!" Gwen yelled.

"Muaaaa!"

"We need to lure them somewhere less populated."

"Like where?!"

"Anywhere Kevin!" Four Arms yelled before the zombie Highbreed continued to scratch at him.

"Los Soledad!" Gwen yelled while trying to make a incantation as one of the zombies launched itself at the omnitrix symbol and-

CHOMP!

"AH! Hey!" cried Four Arms before tossing the zombie away. "Keep your teeth to yourself!"

"Muaaaa..."

The omnitrix sparked while changing Four Arms back to his human form.

Although this also was when Gwen finally finished her chant and-

"_**Teltos!**_"

FLASH!

And sent the zombies somewhere else.

"Ok, they're sent away, which means we have time to contact grandpa and get back up." Gwen said while the omnitrix's lense began to turn black.

"Um...guys." he said while the omnitrix began to reformat itself, turning a deep battleship gray color in the process. "Somethings wrong with the watch."

As the two looked at Ben, they saw that the metal was overtaking his entire right side.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled as the entire right arm was engulfed by the substance.

Only for it to harden as it turned into a massive metal battleship gray cast with long strands of bandages wrapping around the shoulder, thick finger like encasings sporting black nails, a set of metallic white rib-like structures on the shoulder and elbow that dripped a reddish substance, and a thick black lense with a single '_Z_' symbol in it's center.

"What the fuck!?" Ben yelled as the symbol glowed a little. "What is this thing?!"

Kevin changed back to his human appearance while taking a look at the cast. "Mmmmm."

"Well?"

"Mmmm...either it is a new form of the omnitrix or..."

"Or what?"

"Or that thing is your new rotting arm. Can't tell." he said while the red substance continued to drip from the cast's rib-like structures.

"I'm infected?! But how?! The zombie bit the watch, not me." Ben yelled while looking at his hand in horror. "And why is it in a cast!?"

"Try asking it a question." Gwen suggested. "If it did get recalibrated or whatever, maybe it's voice recognition is still functioning?"

Ben blinked. "Ok, I'll try that. Ahem, omnitrix, what happened?"

"_**No error. Name usable.**_" it said in a somewhat drawn out and low feminine voice. "_**No error. Name usable.**_"

"Uh, can you tell me what happened?"

"_**Yes.**_"

"Then tell me."

"_**Yes.**_"

"..."

"I think it had a few screws loose." Kevin deadpanned.

"Answer!"

"_**Yes.**_"

"Just answer the question!"

"_**Yes. Question to answer...yes.**_"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Let me try something. Omnitrix, what time is it?"

"_**No error. Name usable. Time. 01:01 MP.**_"

"I see." She mused. "The omnitrix or whatever it really is, has a reverse or backwards logic."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning it's been saying the opposite of what it's actually saying."

"...damn." Ben grumbled while the red ooze fell to the ground and began to coagulate into something solid...and it was growing too.

"Uh guys? Look." Kevin said while pointing to the substance as it grew and grew until it's color changed and it's form became that of a short woman with chalk like skin, thick shaggy black hair that went down her shoulders to her feet, pure black eyes, clawed fingers, black nails, yellowed fang like teeth, thin black lines going down her eyes, a G cup chest and wide ass, exposed ribs, wearing a ripped battleship gray tank top, a torn black skirt with thick bandages wrapped around the hips, weathered gray sneakers that exposed her toes, and had a thick black lense stitched to her neck as a single 'Z' symbol was plastered in the center of said lense.

"Grrrr." she growled while cracking her neck and all her joints. "Goodbye. Me Zombitrix here to go."

"Zombie!" Ben screamed while the woman looked confused.

"Me zombie? Where?" she looked around while Kevin whispered to Gwen.

"This is very weird."

"Big time." Gwen nodded while Ben tried to run away from the woman, who was ten times as fast as him.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Do go! Run away from Zombitrix!"

"I'm trying!"

"Ben! She wants you to stay!"

"No way!"

"Go!" the short woman called out while Ben had enough and slammed the lense.

FLASH!

Only to transform into XRL8, but something was off as the alien now had dark gray skin, black lines, a broken visor with dangling eye sockets, a ripped right arm, a skinless tail, an exposed spinal column, and gray tattered bandages around its neck.

"XLR-AHH! What the fuck!?" he cried looking at himself, not seeing he was running towards a building.

SMASH!

And actually broke the wall while he was unsaved and uninjured as Gwen and Kevin ran over to him.

"What the fuck happened to him?"

"No idea Kevin, but we need to get 'Zombitrix' to talk."

"Want me to-"

"No punching." She deadpanned while the short woman moved towards XLR8 and frowned.

"Me happy. Me want no part of you, me not worried."

"So...are you?"

"Me not worried."

"Um..."

"Ben, she's speaking the opposite." Gwen deadpanned.

"So she IS worried."

"No. Me not worried." she huffed before her gaze moved from XLR8's face to his legs. "Mmm. Disgusting."

"Wh-"

CHOMP!

"AHHHHHH!"

"Holy shit!" Kevin got out as the woman started to bite XLR8's left leg, not drawing blood thankfully.

"Nom nom nom nom."

"Stop!" Gwen hurled a mana orb, knocking the woman away while XLR8 stared at his leg in horror.

"Holy crap! My leg..." he muttered while it was chewed on, yet didn't seem broken at all. "I didn't even bleed!"

"Ugh...me happy, nice lady not hurt Zombitrix." she smiled while crossing her arms. "Me ecstatic."

"Uh...so you're not happy.' deciphered Kevin.

"No!" she looked at XLR8. "User not change back, cells will not deteriorate from under usage."

"Wait...so that means I'm…" XLR8 muttered in shock as he quickly changed back.

"No. Cells will stay healthy, if not undersided." she said. "Me not help user live, me not keep mental faculties minimal and hunger unstable. Me not keep the user from becoming a living subject."

"So you keep him from getting the hunger and keep his mind intact but will turn Ben into a zombie over time?" Kevin summarized while Ben and Gwen paled in horror.

"No. Me do not do that."

"So you DO do that."

"No." she smiled. "Zombitrix does not help ugly user. Me not on friendly terms with user. Me hate him."

Gwen quickly looked at Ben and whispered to him. "So you have a zombie based omnitrix that can keep you from eating people for a limited time AND she likes you...isn't this TOO crazy for us?"

"Duh. But we have seen crazier...but not like this." he pointed to the woman as she was scratching her back with her left hand. "I'm just glad, I guess, that I'm not craving brains right now. Not gonna lie, yours might be fulfilling."

"Aw, thanks Ben...I think." Gwen said with a slight gulp as the Zombitrix walked over to Ben and yelled in his ear.

"Why aren't you yelling!? Why not whispering!?"

Both covered their ears while the woman frowned.

"Me not hungry, me not want halloween candy."

"She means the Plumber halloween party." Kevin groaned while his ears rang a little from the yelling.

"Which is a bad idea. We take her, it's an all you can eat buffet."

"Me eat humans, me not eat the user's legs." she huffed while all three looked sceptical. "Me not telling the truth!"

"You are."

"Yes, Zombitrix does not tell the truth!"

"Still, it's a bad idea." Kevin said while noticing that Gwen just placed a mana infused muzzle over her face. "Oh, that works too."

"Uh guys? She's still a zombie." Ben pointed out. "And she might break out."

"I understand that, but my spells are top of the line." Gwen deadpanned. "Besides, I can keep her in line AND win the costume contest at the same time."

"Mmmm!" Zombitrix muttered while looking very confused.

"Really? You're still worried about the contest?"

"Yeah."

Ben grumbled while remembering that she had different priorities on occasion. 'Hopefully this doesn't blow up in our faces.'

(Later)

-Plumber Base-

Ben blinked while seeing that the Zombitrix was...actually NOT trying to eat people, just eating the catering.

Which put him at ease, but only a little. This was especially true when the shorter woman turned her head towards him and waved, which seemed nice but due to her doing the opposite of whatever is right, it was confusing.

That and two of the Plumbers, Helen and Manny, were in a heated debate right now, what does the new girl remind them of, a Ro-lang/Tibetan Zombie or a Bizarrian/comic book alien species.

"I'm telling you, Ro-lang!"

"No, it's a Bizarrian, she even acts like one!"

"No way, she's a Ro-lang! I mean look at her, she's clearly a Sha-lang subspecies!"

"Ha! She's not a flesh zombie, she's just a Bizarrian! She has the skin color just right."

"So do Ro-langs you dunce!" Helen frowned.

"That's it, we'll settle this here and now. Yo Ben!"

'Oh no.'

"Come over here!"

He groaned while walking over to them.

"Tell us who that girl actually is? A Ro-lang or a Bizarrian?" Manny said while pointing to the woman, who was scratching her armpit.

"Um..."

"It's Bizarrian, right?"

"Is it a Lo-lang?"

"Um..." he got out while not seeing the short woman walking towards them and listened in on their conversation.

"Me not Zombitrix." She said. "Me not need old name."

Both turned to her, surprised at how silent she snuck up on them.

"Me not need old name from ugly frog and two legged blue man."

"Uh...say what?"

"She said she wants a new name from a pretty lizard and a four armed red man." Ben translated.

"Oh! I get it." Manny said. "She's a Bizarrian."

"No, a Ro-lang!"

"No, me not Zombitrix!"

"Just give her a name you two." Ben sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why us?"

"Because you two wanted to know what she was called, thus you two will name her."

"Me not impatient!" She frowned while growling at Manny.

"Might wanna give her one, what she says is the opposite of what she means."

"Fine. I say Sha-lang."

"No, Bizarro."

And cue them fighting again.

"Ugh!" Ben groaned in frustration. "Just call her Sha-biz and drop it!"

"Me not Sha-biz. Me angry." The shorter woman smiled while biting Ben's right leg with affection.

"OW!"

"Nom nom nom."

'Why me?!' He thought before seeing his grandpa, in a tiger suit, holding a golden pumpkin trophy in his hands.

"Can all the contestants for the costume context please walk to the stage."

"Now's my time to shine." Ben smirked while walking to the stage, along with Gwen and Kevin...although Sha-biz followed them as well.

"And the winner is..." Max trailed before giving the trophy to Sha-biz. "The woman as the zombie, original yet also different."

"Me sad! Me hate trophy!" Sha-biz smiled while Gwen and Ben jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gwen got out while Ben gumbled.

"Looks like we both lost this year." he muttered while Sha-biz looked at one of the Plumbers, who happened to be a 'fish man' in a hotdog suit, and was dooling purple acid from her mouth.

"Me not hungry for a hot cat. Me not starving!"

"Wait no don't!"

"Not food!" she roared while running towards Patelliday.

"LOOK OUT!"

"HOLY MOLEY!"

"NOT FOOD!"

The screen then suddenly became black as a small omnitrix appeared on screen and blinded the audience.


End file.
